


Force Bonds

by Classic_Vision



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 3 weeks later, Action/Adventure, F/M, Force-Sensitive Finn, Good versus Evil, Jedi Finn, Jedi Rey, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Power Dynamics, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 61,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classic_Vision/pseuds/Classic_Vision
Summary: The Force is a unique and powerful gift that few possess. Those who have this gift are bonded in many ways. But a thirst for power creates isolation within the Force ruining its natural balance. Finn and Rey go on a journey to recreate balance in the Force and restore peace in the Galaxy. Picks up after the events of Episode 7.





	1. Path of the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Star Wars characters are property of Walt Disney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place 3 weeks after TFA

**Path of the Light**

Finn woke up in fright.

Drenched in a cold sweat he looked around the slightly visible dark room in an attempt to recognize his surroundings. As he scanned the room he noticed his brown jacket, an item given to him by a friend in the Resistance, until he remembered that's where he was and that's who he was now.

After calming down from his nightmare, he looked at the clock on his nightstand. _5 am_ , Finn thought, _never fails_. With that, he dropped to the floor and began his workout.

For as long as he could remember, this was the routine he was accustomed to every morning due to the First Order. This is the worst part of his day, because it was the one part of his life that the Dark Side still controlled. Since he came out of his coma, he always woke up with nightmares. All tell a different story, all have the same ending. He dreamt of his first mission with the First Order, only he pulled the trigger.

The sun was still down as he went outside and began his jog. He looked around the streets taking in the silent scenery allowing his mind to find peace. Even in the dark it was easy for him to admire the architecture of the buildings. In the First Order, everything was the same. The buildings there were built for shelter not comfort but here, on D'Qar, every home held a personal touch, originality.

 _Rey would like this_ , Finn thought, _Wasn't much to see on Jakku either._

He ended his jog at the training center, always the first one to enter the building for the day along with his trainer.

"You know." His trainer said with a yawn. "You're my toughest person to work with just because of your hour preference."

"Can't help it" Finn said with a shrug and a smile. "Guess I'm just eager."

"Alright let's see what you got." He replied tossing Finn a sword.

* * *

 

The hour was almost over as they were wrapping up their lesson. This session had been relentless but necessary.

 _Focus_ Finn thought. He controlled his breaths and eased his grip, remembering his lesson from yesterday. _Don't look, just sense_. His trainer swung and Finn reacted quickly blocking each attempt.

"Alright we're done for the day, good work." The trainer gave Finn a fist pound before heading to the locker room.

Finn could finally relax. It was difficult but he could tell he had improved since he started saber training last week.

"You're getting better" Leia said as she entered the room.

Finn was always delighted to see her; Leia was the first leader he had to ever show care and appreciation.

"Thanks General. I did just like you taught me and it all became so clear." He slowed down his talking and straightened his posture as he remembers this was a superior. "Your lessons have been effective and I look forward to learning more."

"Remember Finn," Leia began, "I'm force sensitive but I'm not strong with it, perhaps because I never trained when I was younger. I can sense other users and usually have a better overall awareness of my environment than the common person but I am not able to use the Force as a weapon in battle."

"How can I master it then?" Finn asked.

"I believe with practice and determination, your powers will grow far beyond mine sooner than you think." She said honestly.

"Thanks" Finn looked away in thought. "It's all still so weird, when you talk about my destiny. I mean not too long ago I thought I was destined to be a Storm Trooper."

"We don't choose the cards we are dealt with Finn. But we do choose how to play them. The path you are on will have many obstacles but I feel you will you be ready for them." Leia said with encouragement.

Finn smiled at her kind words. _I chose the right path_. He wanted to tell her but decided to let her finish.

"Finn, the world needs Jedi to bring balance to the Force. Only then can we live in harmony once more."

"How can we balance the Force?" Finn asked.

"I don't know, only the Jedi can do that. So it's up to you kid" She pats him on the back as she turns to leave.

"Pfft. Lucky me." He said sarcastically.

"Somebody's gotta do it" she says with a wave as she exits. Finn could only chuckle and went to pack up his gear.

* * *

 

He was always early, but never the first to breakfast. Ironically, even though not much time had passed, this was the best part of his day. No one talked about work, training, or the enemy. Too early for that, everyone just ate and clowned around. It was drama free, the only time you would hear a complaint was..

"They're out of pudding, again." Poe dropped his tray on the table next to Finn and put his chin in his hand letting out a sigh.

"You snooze you lose" Jessika teased as she ate a spoonful of her own pudding. Finn wondered if she had been up as early as him because she was always more energetic and well-presented far better than everyone else in the mornings.

"That's just cruel." Poe replied as he watched in annoyance.

"Here buddy, I snagged you an extra." Finn passed the sealed cup to Poe who immediately perked up.

"Hey! What do you say about a guy like this? Always looking out for me, thanks man." Poe teared off the seal and quickly dipped his spoon and tasted the rich lemon flavor. "Delicious!"

Jessika scowled at Finn, "You know, before you showed up I used to be able to pick on him about a puddingless breakfast all morning".

"That's why I'm here, to protect the innocent" Finn joked.

"Yeah now it's 2 against 1. The tables have turned Jess." Poe said.

"I'm up for a challenge" Jessika replied with a smirk to which Finn just laughed.

Drama free. It was a reminder of why he was glad to be on the Light Side now, so one day these moments will last longer.

As he makes his exit out of the Mess Hall he could see the sun was now up and street was busy with people moving toward their destinations. Just like that, relaxation was over, time to get to work.

* * *

 

Rey woke up in fright.

Deep breaths helped calm her heart and clear her vision. She looked around to see she was in the hut just like every morning relieved that the nightmare was over just like every morning.

She had gone so many years alone and now that she had people in her life again she couldn't stop her fear of them being taken from her. She remembers what it was like the first time, she doesn't know if she can handle it again.

She decided it was best to go out into the daylight and finally began to relax as she walked toward the edge of the beach and stared into the sea. Rey loved this view, it helped calm her. _Nothing like this on Jakku_ , she thought.

"Up early again I see" Luke said as he walked up to Rey.

"Just another nightmare" she said.

"Want to talk about it?" Luke asked.

"We already have, I think they'll go away once I see that everyone is ok for myself." Rey assured.

"Well in that case, we better get training" Luke said with a reassuring smile that she reluctantly returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone hope you enjoy this story, it's my first one. I just kept having these scenes in my head that I decided to put on paper and here we are.
> 
> I thought it would be good to explore Finn's adjustment from the First Order to life in the Resistance while dealing with the post stress of knowing he was once what he now considers an enemy. What did you think of the adjustments, seem believable? Let me know your thoughts.
> 
> PS: Hell yeah they eat pudding for breakfast, it's what all the cool kids are doing out there.
> 
> Till next time, Later


	2. Anticipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Star Wars characters are property of Walt Disney. Some minor characters were created by me to compliment the story.

**Anticipation**

"Move forward!" Poe ordered from the sky as he swarmed around the opposing TIE Fighters.

Below him, a squad of 6 rushed straight ahead. Finn felt uneasy as they ran, "Wait! Take cover!" he shouted to the squad suddenly.

"No proceed straight ahead; this is the enemy's weak side." Poe spoke to team through the communicator in their helmets.

"We need to take cover." After slight hesitation, the squad followed Finn's lead and ducked behind a large bolder.

"You're comprising our strategy, the objective of this session is to.." Poe said.

"Stay focused!" Finn shouted over him.

"What?" Poe said in disbelieve, _is Finn taking charge_? He thought.

Just then a TIE Fighter swept past him and he realized what Finn was saying, he was now facing a 2 on 1 scenario. For any normal pilot this would be a disadvantage, but Poe was no normal pilot. He dodged one attack an flew the opposite direction, not to escape but to lure the enemy, who took the bait. "Gotcha" he said as he dodged another attack and shot down the first enemy. He then proceeded to do the same tactic, when the TIE Fighter behind him was shot down from the ground. He was even more confused when he heard Finn's order.

"Storm ahead!" Finn directed the squad, "Poe lead!"

Poe hesitated, "Hurry!" he heard through his helmet. He then proceeded forward at full speed as the enemy base quickly came into view.

"Now, the entrance Poe, shoot!" Finn yelled in a rush.

With one shot the tower doors were destroyed leaving a giant hole exposed for easy access. Multiple battle droids left the battle field to defend the tower leaving them defenseless. "Take the base!" Finn yelled. The squad fired their blasters easily dropping the battle droids, they then charged forward into the tower completing the training session. Moments later lights flashed and a siren signaled, ending the simulator as the squad cheered in victory.

Poe exited the vehicle and approached the others obviously not as amused as they were. "Finn you disobeyed an order" silence fell amongst the group.

Finn hesitated for a moment and spoke, "Didn't mean to Poe but I had to act fast."

"There was no need; we were on the enemies weak side" Poe stated.

"You were outnumbered", Finn pointed out, "That's a disadvantage."

"I was handling them." Poe defended.

"How do we know that?"

"Excuse me?" Poe asked slightly insulted.

"What I'm saying is the First Order works in perfect sync; if you were double teamed it'd be too risky to leave you alone. We can't afford to separate; it makes more sense to take out any threats one by one until we have the advantage." Finn clarified as calmly as he could.

"It still causes miscommunication going forward." Poe stated.

"Finn was right" Blaine, one of the soldiers, spoke up "no way the enemy could stop that kind of charge." Blaine was the smallest yet loudest in the squad but normally even he wouldn't argue with Poe.

"Yeah" Jack, the oldest and strongest of the squad, followed up. "Finn knew that Jessika would recognize the flight patterns, that's why he had her direct my shot and boom went down easy." It was even more unusual that Jack would argue with Poe.

"I'm not arguing with the execution, but miscommunication will be a problem if we are not in sync." Poe stated.

"By separating?" Now even Jessika was arguing him.

"Finn communicated well" she continued. "His adjustments were perfect and that kind of quick thinking could end up saving us."

Everyone lost sight of the message. Poe was getting frustrated and Finn could see it. This had only been a practice simulation with simulated enemies, no legitimate danger. However, every simulation reflects a potential battle scenario and even though they completed the objective, their actions afterwards would suggest that they failed. Finn decided to act before things got bad.

"Poe you're right." Finn said making everyone one stop.

"I was trying to give an alternative but our original strategy wasn't compromised. I need to do a better job of sticking to the plan, which will be best going forward."

This wasn't the First Order, but one thing Finn learned there from an early age is you do not argue with an authority. Things were different here in the Resistance and while Poe was cool, he was still captain and that was to be respected.

"Good, let's just not make a habit out of it." Poe concluded.

"Man those Storm Troopers ain't gonna know what hit em." Blaine said throwing his arm around Finn. "Things are gonna change around here now that you showed up, drinks on me everyone!"

"Yea we'll toast one to Finn!" Jack said. They made their way toward the exit with only Finn hesitating until Jessika playfully dragged him.

"Come on champ don't be so modest". Finn followed but not without giving one last concerned glance at Poe, who just stood and watched.

* * *

Traveling had always come easy to Rey since she never had much to pack. Her staff, tools, and some light food covered all the essentials. Those are the only items she ever needed to survive. So naturally, when it was time to leave she was in haste.

"I can see you're excited, I figured you would be." Luke chuckled as he saw her moving at a much faster pace than him even though he was getting help from Chewy and R2D2.

"Yes however," she slowed down and turned to him, "I am curious. Why now, after all this time do you wish to go back?"

It was a fair question, with him to have disappeared for so long. It was a conversation Rey avoided since she arrived weeks ago. Through her nerves she decided it was easier to approach him professionally. His offer surprised and delighted her when he suggested she stick around for a while and train as Jedi to increase their chances once they return. That offer was too good to refuse especially because it meant he would return however, after all this time she realized she never really learned much about him. Now that she asked she wasn't sure of what she wanted his answer to be.

"The fact that you found me and brought me my saber tells me that the war has reached a turning point in which I need to evaluate new strategies." Luke replied simply.

"I see." Rey said as she picked up her bag and threw it over her shoulder. She took a step forward until Luke's hand touched her shoulder.

"Rey our time together has been short, but I'm glad that it happened."

Luke offered a smile that Rey returned. "Ready whenever you are" she said.

And with that, she walked into the ship.

* * *

"Ladies, gents, wookiees, droids, whatever the heck ya are its all good here! It's all good at the Resistance, cause that's what we're about, love for all and kicking trooper butt!" Blaine yelled as he stumbled on the bar stand. His brown curls covered his eyes as sweat covered his fair skin, but that wasn't going to stop him from one of his world famous speeches. "And we're gonna kick more butt than ever thanks to the champ!" He used his bottle to gesture toward Finn.

"Think it's time to cut him off?" The bar tender asked Jessika.

"Wait for it.." she replied.

"For he's a jolly good fellow" Blaine began to sing into the bottle.

"Ok, now cut him off" Jack said as he stood on the bar stand. The light shined through the dark skin of his shaved head as he put his large arm around Blaine cutting off the singing. "Enough Blaine" he then raised his glass high to the crowd, "To the Champ!"

"The Champ!" Everyone cheered before downing their glasses. Finn was just laughed.

"Hey Champ." A familiar voice said. Finn turned to see Poe posted up on the wall behind him.

"Hey Poe" Finn began to scratch his head, "Look about earlier.."

"Don't sweat it, it's all good, the training was a success." Poe said.

"Yea but.."

"It was a judgement call but it was a good one." Poe concluded.

Finn couldn't help but chuckle. "You've gotta be the coolest dude I've ever known."

"Hey, one thing I learned, life is too short to stress over everything, sometimes you just gotta focus on the positives."

"Speaking of which, I never thought I see a celebration for a training session." Finn gestured toward the crowd of people behind him.

Poe laughed. "Yeah well we don't get too much to celebrate about these days."

"By the way about this 'champ' stuff, that going to stick?" Finn asked slightly concerned.

"Na don't worry about that. I think at least half the people here have been called that at least once." Poe said to which Finn raised in eye brow. "Like I said, we don't get much to celebrate. Enjoy it for the night." He patted Finn on the shoulder and moved into the crowd.

"Yeah, I'm working on that" Finn muttered as he looked back to the crowd slightly amazed, slightly nervous as people kept coming up to him greeting him and giving him high fives.

Finn found it to be flattering but weird. In the First Order, people didn't really socialize as much as they tolerated each other. Since waking up from the comma, Finn had met and interacted with a lot of people in the Resistance and he was proud to call Poe and Jessika his friends. Still, times like this he felt out of place, Poe and Jess were cool but there was no one he could really relate to.

* * *

After an hour Finn decided he had enough of the Bar. Before leaving, he made his way over to his friends. He maneuvered through the crowd to see them engaged in a conversation full of laughter.

"Hey guys, I'm about to take off." Finn said.

"No drinks and no groupies, what kind of champ are you?" Jessika joked with her friend.

"A respectable one! Tell her Finn." Poe answered on Finn's behalf.

Jessika continued to tease her friend. "Yeah well whoever this mystery girl is I hope she's shows up soon. We've been anticipating her return."

"What?" Finn stumbled. " I'm not..I never.." he came to a realization and gave an accusing glare at Poe who avoided eye contact as he sipped from his glass. "Whatever, I'm leaving."

"Goodnight Finn!" Jessika yelled as he walked off. "Gotta love that kid" she said to Poe.

"Everyone does" Poe agreed.

Jessika looked around before leaning in to whisper, "Are the rumors true?"

Poe shrugged his shoulders and looked away. "Oh come on" Jessika pleaded, "They don't just let anyone do light saber training."

"You know" Poe leaned closer, "We might be getting a little too close for a captain pilot relationship" he said with a grin.

Jessika leaned even closer; "I ain't take no oath" she spoke smoothly and stood up to walk away. Poe stayed in the same spot with his grin still in place.

* * *

It was a long flight, longer than Rey remembered as the Millennium Falcon glided through space. It had been a couple days since they left for D'Qar but Rey had been nearly restless with anticipation for when they land. So many thoughts raced in her head as she wondered how differently life would be once they arrive, some thoughts good some thoughts bad.

Most of all she thought of Finn. _The only one to come back for me and I turn and leave him_ , she thought. She knew that wasn't necessarily true but she couldn't help but feel guilty. _That strike to his back was vicious, what if he didn't fully recover._

Not all of her thoughts were as negative. She thought of the best case scenario where he did recover in which she actually felt envious of Finn. _Life in the Resistance with other fighters and the beauty of D'Qar, must be adventurous"_ she wondered.

Finally, her destination was in sight. After weeks of wonder and anticipation her new life was about to start. And maybe she would get some answers to her other questions as well…

* * *

"I have to hand it to you Finn. You are more patient than I was at your age." Leia said.

They were sitting in her office across from each other. It wasn't the liveliest training session but Leia found it important to build Force Awareness.

"Believe me you're a lot more engaging than my previous teachers. I'm good with this." Finn said with his eyes shut as he tried to focus.

"What do you sense?" Leia asked with her eyes also shut trying to get in sync with him. "I sense a lot." Finn said trying to stay calm and remove his mind of any distractions. "Focus on one thing at a time." Leia said simply.

Finn did as instructed, "I feel the land and the wind, it carries a nice smell. I feel the water, I can taste it."

"Good, now why do you sense them?" Leia asked.

"There's movement. On the ground people are walking, talking. In the water, fish are swimming. In the sky, a ship is flying." Finn paused for a moment before he continued. "I recognize this ship, it's.."

Both their eyes shot open and locked on to each other in shock. "They're back" Finn nearly shouted, "We have to go see them."

"You go ahead I'll meet you there shortly" Leia said quietly.

Finn was confused by her reaction, "General?"

"Go there's no time to waste." Finn listened and ran off to the landing.

Leia quickly grabbed the communicator on her desk. "Poe, gather a conference."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was difficult to write because it's more of a setup chapter and I didn't want to give too much away. However, some important moments happen here that will show as we go forward.
> 
> Till next time, later


	3. The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, longer than I intended but this is where the plot begins to form. Enjoy

**The Return**

The streets were full as chatter buzzed through the crowd. Everyone was heading to the same direction of the Conference Center. Some walked in a rush, some even ran, but everyone was in a hurry. No one knew for sure what this Special Announcement from the General would be, but since they were in the middle of a war it was sure to be important. Jessika pushed past person after person until she finally found the one she was looking for.

"Alright what do you know?" she asked Poe who kept his pace and eyes straight ahead.

"Same as you, we'll find out more at the conference, now come on."

"Poe I'm serious" she kept up with his pace but kept her voice quiet from the others around them. "People are saying they saw him."

"There's been false sightings for years, can't believe everything you hear." Poe replied simply.

"Since when did you start keeping secrets from me?" Jessika asked.

"Since I became captain" Poe replied.

"So you do know something!"

"Jess.."

"You've never been a good liar."

"And you've never been patient. You'll know everything in like 2 minutes, chill." He felt something brush his leg and looked down to see BB8 rolling next to him. BB8 then gave a few beeps to Poe to which he responded immediately.

"Right, here I come" he turned back to Jessika, "Brace yourself it's gonna be big" he gave her a wink as he ran ahead with BB8 leaving a curious Jessika behind.

"Yo Jess!" She turned to Blaine and Jack catching up to her.

"Have you heard?" Blaine asked

"Yeah the towns buzzing with this rumor" Jessika replied.

"This ain't no rumor, he saw him." Jack pointed to Blaine.

"No lie. He's real and he's alive" Blaine confirmed.

"This is going to be huge for us" Jack said looking at Jessika who had a smile building on her face.

"Let's get to that conference!" She yelled and dashed forward with her two team members following right behind her.

* * *

Finn's run came to a stop as he finally arrived at the docking. There in front of him was the Legendary Millennium Falcon. The ship he didn't realize would change his life forever; the ship where he was introduced to a new path, a new purpose, and new friends. And there next to the ship, was the one that began the journey on Falcon with him.

"Rey…Rey!" Finn shouted as he jogged straight ahead.

Rey turned toward to voice and saw a cheerful face that brought joy to hers. "Finn!" she yelled as she jogged to meet him half way.

The two came closer ready to embrace one another until Finn was scooped up by a pair of giant harry arms. Chewbacca lifted Finn high as he screeched with joy bringing him into a tight squeezing embrace.

"Oh hey Chewie, good to see you too big fella" Finn said being put back to the ground.

Chewbacca roared and cocked his head to the side as if waiting for a response. Finn could only blink as the rest of his body stood stunned with confusion.

"...er right." Finn said as he looked around hoping to find an answer to this foreign speech. "Um good, yourself?"

Chewbacca roared more and waved his hands in animated fashion.

Finn stood wide eyed and confused but decided to give it another try. "Yeah man uh crazy but hey I'm just glad you're all back."

Chewbacca gave out one last roar before he patted Finn on the back and moved back to the ship to grab more baggage.

"Good guessing" Rey said in between her giggles.

Finn scratched his head as he gave a response, "Yeah well I didn't want to be rude, he seemed like he was being nice."

Rey nodded, "He was" she confirmed.

For a moment they just stood there, staring at each other, until they finally came in for a slow hug. They held the hug for a moment, both of them happy to see each other under a much more pleasant circumstance than the last time they saw each other. Rey came to a realization and broke the hug.

"Your back, you're walking" She stated happily. "I was so worried."

"Yeah they fixed me up pretty good and they even sowed my jacket!" Finn turned around to show Rey.

"Great, it suits you" Rey said.

"Oh, really?" Finn turned back around quickly and gave his head a scratch.

"Yes and I'm just really glad you're alright."

"Thanks. You look good." Finn said returning her compliment.

"Oh, well" Rey looked down shyly.

"You have the robes." Finn continued, "You're a Jedi!"

"Yeah! Well I'm in training, but I can do some cool stuff." Rey stated with her excitement growing.

"Can you fly?"

"No." Rey began to make hand gestures to help her description, "But I can move stuff with my mind and throw them."

"No way!" Finn said wide eyed.

"Yeah want to see?"

"Yeah come on I'll take you to the Training Center."

"Ok!" Rey said as Finn took her hand and they began to rush off.

"Ahem!" Leia cleared her throat quickly gaining their attention and bringing them to a stop.

"Oh hey General" Finn realized their lack of professionalism and released Rey's hand but tried to play it off. "Please let go Rey." Finn said which caused Rey to glare at him for the false accusation.

"Come, I'm sure everyone will want to know Luke Skywalker is alive." Leia stated and began to walk toward the Conference Center.

With all her enthusiasm suddenly gone, Rey followed. Behind her Chewbacca and R2D2 followed and then Luke who Finn realized he somehow forgot.

* * *

When they arrived at the Conference Center they entered through the back. The guards greeted Leia but seemed starstrucked at the site of Luke. Leia proceeded to move forward with the others behind her, she didn't feel the need to address anyone's curiosity at the moment since everyone would know the truth soon enough. Once they got close to the stage, Leia turned to Luke.

"I realize this may not have been the first thing you were expecting, but considering we are in war, time is of the essence. I figure it is best to let our fighters know they're efforts are making progress" Leia said.

Luke nodded, "Let me see" he peeked around the corner to see the large crowd that he could hear the moment they arrived at the Conference Center, hesitation hit him for a moment. "I must admit, it has been a long time since I have spoken to such a crowd but what has to be done has to be done" he said to Leia. Leia nodded and left the group to approach the podium at the center of the stage.

"Attention" she spoke into the microphone yet it was still difficult to have her voice heard over the enormous crowd that was still loud with several conversations going rapidly. "Attention! Listen up!" The General's voice and presence was finally noticed by the audience where some voices could still be heard but for the most part had quiet down.

"As you all know, a big reason for this war is the loss of Jedi in our Galaxy to protect us. Recently I gave a mission to follow a lead to help locate and retrieve a Jedi rumored to have been seen on a distant planet. I am proud to say that the lead was accurate." Chatter rose again in the crowd causing Leia to raise her voice, "This is sure to be a sign of great things to come as we now have the Jedi among us."

Leia left the Podium while the crowd noise continued. She walked back to the others leaving Luke the opportunity to speak. Both Rey and Finn watched in wonder as Luke slowly began to walk to the podium. As Luke came into sight, the audience fell silent for the first time during the conference; his footsteps could be heard until he finally reached the podium. Luke adjusted the microphone and looked up at the crowd; the large Conference Center was filled corner to corner with various species staring at him in awe. Luke took a moment to reflect on the fact that he once walked amongst this kind of crowd before the war began. His hesitation ended and the Jedi Master finally spoke.

"Hello, my name is Luke Skywalker. I am a Jedi of the Old Republic that defeated the Empire in the previous war" if it were possible, Luke saw eyes grow even wider as he confirmed their suspicions. "Many years after that war and before the one today, the Dark Side still lurked amongst the galaxy searching for vengeance and power, as a result, I had a student who went rogue." Luke paused for a moment and glanced at Leia who stood strong but cast her eyes at the floor. He looked back at the crowd and continued, "He was strong by nature and was corrupted by the Dark Side, his name is Kylo Ren a member of the Knights of Ren, an army of Snoke. Snoke is someone who wishes to birth a new Empire so he used Kylo to ambush his fellow young Jedi leaving just me and him to be the only ones remaining." Luke paused again trying not to be affected by his own words and memories, he forced himself to continue. "Even with this, Snoke's army was not strong or large enough to rule without the element of surprise. So they went off to grow their army. The citizens of the Old Republic had to relocate for safety and for the safety of the people I had to leave. I was the last Jedi, anyone around me would be in danger." Luke scanned the audience to see the reaction of his last statement, one that he hated to be true but it was the truth nerveless. The audience stayed silence and patient waiting to hear more, Luke continued. "So I left in hopes that they would find me and I would and I would bring them down. Since then I have met Snoke and the Knights of Ren a few times only to consistently find us in a stalemate. I regret to inform you that I failed my goal and now Snoke's army has grown into the First Order which you now fight. They are your enemy, Snoke is your enemy" Luke gave another quick and reluctant glance at Leia, "Kylo is your enemy. Their numbers are great but I see the Resistance has grown as well and I have returned to join you."

The crowd erupted into cheers and applause at the end of the speech. Luke left the podium and rejoined the group as Leia approached the podium to address the ecstatic audience. "Attention everyone. Attention! I want to confirm my confidence that this will elevate our chances greatly. There will be more news to come but for now carry on with your daily tasks. Dismissed."

Leia left the podium for the final time to approach the group, "Luke, if you'll come with me we have matters to discuss. Finn if you'll please show Rey around. I'll find you both later.

Rey didn't understand, in fact she was upset as she watched Leia immediately walk off with the guards and Luke following her.

"You alright Rey?" Finn asked.

Rey turned back to him to respond, "Yes just big news."

"I know, this is great. Just look at the reaction for you two" Finn said.

This made Rey smile, _he said_ _ **two**_ , she thought.

A series of beeps went off as a BB8 rolled up toward them much to Rey's delight.

"BB8!" she kneeled down next to droid. More beeps went off rapidly to which Rey responded, "I know, I wasn't hoping to be gone so long but I'm glad to see you." Another series of beeps followed, this time Rey grew full of humility as she turned to Finn with her face beaming.

Finn looked as if he was caught in headlights, he had to act fast. "I don't know what was said but I think I have an idea because we've been through this before" Finn said as he glared at BB8 who rolled behind Rey for safety.

"Anyway" Finn continued as he scratched his head, "If BB8 gave any idea that I was **waiting** for you, it's only because I wanted to thank you, for defeating Kylo."

"I only returned the favor" Rey said standing up to meet him. "You stood up to him first, to protect me."

"Well of course" Finn voice cracked which he played off as a cough. "I mean that guy is bad news, I know his history.

"How much do you know?" Rey asked suddenly turning serious.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked surprised at this quick change in tone. Before she could answer a voice interrupted.

"There you are buddy" Poe said from the doorway, "Come on we got business to take care of, Finn I'll catch you later." BB8 rolled out to catch up with Poe who already left in a rush.

Rey relaxed and turned back to Finn, "Actually a tour sounds great if you don't mind."

* * *

Leia entered her office followed by Luke. She turned to her brother, the one she grew up without and the one she hasn't seen in years. It wasn't an ideal family, but they were family and she missed him.

"You did well out there" Leia said.

"Yes, actually I'm surprised at their reaction since I've been gone so long" Luke replied.

"You're a hero Luke, that is a legacy that will never be forgotten" she said firmly.

Luke sat down before responding, "That was long ago, time has changed and my failure has brought consequences."

Leia decided to take the conversation in a different direction, "How were things with Rey?"

Luke looked up at Leia, "The training itself has been successful, she's a strong one." He paused before continuing, "I'm not strong enough to defeat the Dark Side and I'm not strong to talk to her, if those people out there knew this, they would not be cheering."

"Don't say that!" Leia cried. "We didn't ask for this life, no one prepared us to deal with all of this. No one taught you, no one taught me, no taught Han-" she stopped to compose herself.

Luke stood up to embrace her in a hug, "It must have been rough for you" he said.

"So you did know?" Leia asked.

"At one time we were very close, I felt his disappearance" Luke relied as he recalled the memory. I'm sorry I couldn't return then, there would be too much attention drawn for a proper burial."

"He was a good man" Leia said causing Luke to release her and raise his eyebrow. "Well not a saint but you know what I mean." The two siblings shared a laugh as they hugged each other once more in silence as they took a moment to remember their friend.

"Han Solo definitely left his mark" Luke stated as he released Leia again.

"That's for sure" Leia replied doing her best to regain her composure, "And we can't let his death be in vain, there is work to do. I actually have some news you'll be glad to hear, there is another Jedi for you to train."

Luke was surprised but greatly interested, "Who?"

* * *

"So you can use the Force that's what I've been feeling" Rey nearly shouted after Finn broke the news to her.

During their tour, Finn and Rey took the opportunity to catch up with each other, mainly talking about after Finn woke up from his coma and what life in the Resistance was like. Rey was fascinated by the daily routines, people, and training that Finn described. They came to a stop by the shore of the River when Finn mentioned being Force Sensitive.

"Are you doing Jedi training?" Rey asked.

"Sort of, with General Organa" Finn replied.

 _I guess that's the name I'll have to get used to now,_ Rey thought as Finn continued.

"She never took up the ways of the Jedi but she's been teaching me to enhance my Force awareness, that's how I knew you all arrived."

Rey just nodded.

"Hey what about you, you been training with the great Luke Skywalker!" Finn shouted in excitement.

Rey took a step around in thought before responding, "Yeah, I imagine your awareness must have already been awakened if she helped you enhance it" Rey said avoiding Finn's comment, which slightly surprised him.

"Yeah guess that's how I kept myself alive all these years" Finn said. Rey just nodded and stayed quiet so Finn decided to switch up the conversation.

"Hey so show me what you got, I want to see some mind throwing."

This perked Rey up, "Ok but I can't lift anything heavy yet" she stuck her hand out and closed her eyes.

"If you can lift a pencil I'll be impre.." Finn was cut off by seeing a rock floating in front of his face, followed by a second, both swirling in the air until one shot forward and glided through the river.

"That's amazing!" Finn shouted. Rey laughed keeping her eyes closed. Finn felt around the rocks as if looking for invisible strings.

"What are you doing?" Rey asked opening her eyes.

"It's incredible" Finn responded.

"Finn! My eyes are open; I usually have to seriously concentrate." Rey said making Finn chuckled as he was still in amazement. "Are you helping?" she asked. "No this is all you" he confirmed.

"See how high you can throw one" Finn suggested.

"Ok stand back" Rey dramatically crouched down and swung her arm to launch the remaining rock up high in the air with great speed.

"Woah it's like a rocket." Finn watched the rock disappear in the sky.

"We should move in case it falls" Rey suggested.

"Oh right" Finn replied and followed her lead to taking a few steps over.

"Man can you imagine the possibilities with this? You don't have to get out of your chair if your thirsty, just bring the cup right to you" Finn joked while still looking at the sky causing Rey to laugh.

"What an imagination" she said.

"Hey what's the point of powers if you can't have fun once in a while?" Finn offered to which Rey nodded.

"Good point. You have got to learn how to do this" she said.

"Yeah you think Master Luke will teach me?" Finn asked.

Rey's smile stayed but her eyes fell along with her demeanor, Finn noticed.

"Or Master Rey?" he offered.

Rey's eyebrow raised at this question.

"Come on I'll put this stuff to way better use than you" Finn teased.

"Oh really?" Rey asked while put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah and not just for fun, I'll be Finn, hero of the galaxy!" Just then the rock from earlier fell to the ground hard behind him causing him to jump startled.

Rey burst out laughing, "Nice bravery hero"she doubled over and continued her laugh, a laugh she long forgot she had, a laugh so pleasant Finn had to join in.

* * *

The bar was lively that night, full with familiar faces and even some new ones. To Rey this was all new, she stayed by Finn near the bar stand taking in the scene before her. Everyone wore a smile on their face, drinks were everywhere, and there was even a short curly haired guy attempting to dance on the bar stand.

"Is every night like this?" Rey asked

"Only when we have something to celebrate" Finn responded.

"What are we celebrating?"

He turned and made a gesture toward her and replied, "Our new celebrities."

"What?" Rey said pleasantly surprised. "I doubt anyone even knows I'm here."

Just then the man on the bar stand pointed to her and began to sing into his bottle.

"For she's a jolly good fello!"

"Damn it Blaine!" Jack yelled and marched up to bar stand and grabbed his friend to put an end to the foolishness. Rey watch the scene in shock yet amusement until a voice came behind her.

"You're more popular than you think" Rey turned to see the owner of the voice.

"Welcome aboard Ms. Jedi" Poe said sticking out his hand.

"Thanks but you can just call me Rey" she replied shaking his hand.

"Cool, I'm Poe Dameron but you can just call me the best pilot in the universe."

"Always talking it up for the girls huh Poe" Jessika said as she walked up to the three of them.

"Hey I was always taught women appreciate honesty" Poe joked and winked his eye at Rey.

Finn immediately stepped in the middle "Haha good one buddy." Poe and Jessika shared a grin understanding what Finn just did.

"Well hope you're willing to step down Finn cause tonight we got a new champ" Jessika said extending her hand to Rey, "Jessika Pava" her hand was accepted and given a response. "Rey" And that's the only name she was willing to give.

"That's cool with me, I prefer Finn anyway" Finn stated.

He received an elbow shove from Poe, "It does have a nice ring to it. "Come on Jessika I owe you a drink."

"And your drink is on me tonight champ. Just put it on my tap" Jessika said to Rey before walking off with Poe.

"Guess I'll make it easy for her, water please" Rey said to the Bar Tender.

"One for me too" Finn said causing Rey to turn to him.

"You don't drink?" she asked.

"Nah in the First Order alcohol was smuggled in and usually resulted in troopers fighting and being too sluggish for training so I never got into it" Finn replied.

"I see, on Jakku I also saw the negatives of alcohol. It usually increased the stupidity of the already dumb" Rey said in disgust recalling some people she was glad to not be around anymore.

"Well then how about the coolest toast of the night" Finn passed Rey a glass while raising his own, "To health!"

"And wisdom!" she followed bringing her glass to his.

* * *

At the end of the night, the liveliness finally died down. Finn and Rey said their goodbyes for the night and Finn showed Rey to her quarters.

"Here you go." Finn said when they arrived and stepped aside to let her enter.

"It looks nice" Rey commented. It was a simple wide room with a soft bed and small closet, nothing fancy but to Rey it was, "luxurious" she finished.

"Yeah and it's all yours" Finn said.

"Where will you stay?" Rey quickly realized how her question could be misinterpreted, "I'm only asking because I haven't been here in a while and not too familiar with the area."

"Ah well you remember the Mess Hall I showed you? I'm the first house next to it. I figured it be easy to navigate in the area by being in the center" Finn replied.

"And it's close to the food" Rey stated.

"Hey, a man's gotta eat" Finn said causing Rey to laugh.

"I don't blame you" she said. They then stood there for a moment not sure of what else to say.

"Well then, uh good night Rey" Finn said backing out the door.

"Good night Finn" she held her smile for a moment after he left. She then turned back to her bed when she heard a knock at the door.

"Yes" Rey asked curious to who would be visiting her. She was surprised to see Leia enter her quarters.

"I was hoping to catch you before you went to bed" Leia said, but Rey said nothing in return. "It's good to see you dear" Leia embraced her in a hug that Rey was reluctant to return.

"I wanted to talk earlier but we had business to take care of, I hope you understand."

She didn't.

"Look at you. You turned out to be so strong" Leia said finally giving a comment that made Rey respond.

"I had no choice" she replied with a serious tone.

Leia's face fell as she tried to find the right words, "I hated that you were so young. But we can't change the hands that we are d.."

"It's been a long day" Rey interrupted, "I was hoping to turn in and get an early start. There is much business to take care of."

Leia fell quiet for a moment as Rey turned toward her bed. "Yes, good night dear" Leia said walking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter signifies a few things: Rey's return to Finn based off the end of TFA, Luke's return to the New Republic, and the return of Jedi to the Galaxy. I did my best to show the importance of each. What did you think of everyone's reactions?
> 
> The minor characters I made will not have a significant role or appear in every chapter, I just wanted to give the Resistance some life and personality. Also, what do you think of Jessika? She's in a unique situation because her character is so popular yet we don't know much about her which gives me a lot of freedom to write.
> 
> Lastly, I want to note that I don't have a problem with alcohol use but considering Finn and Rey's upbringings, I figured they wouldn't have been in many environments like that. So when I wrote the bar scene I found it to make sense that they would isolate themselves and rather just enjoy each other's company. Plus, you know you like that toast!
> 
> Till next time, Later


	4. Preparation and Revelations

**Preparation and Revelations**

To be a soldier you must be in good physical condition. For this to happen, a lot of exercise and proper nourishment is required. However, in Rey's case the ladder was always a struggle. Most of her life was working to receive low pay for a limited amount of food on a planet of scarce resources. That changed recently for Rey since joining the Resistance. In addition to daily stern training, the Resistance provided plenty of nourishment. With more food than she'd ever seen and a larger variety than she ever imagined, Rey was overjoyed, she was also hungry.

"This is all so good. I've never tasted food so rich and flavorful." Rey said as she moved her now finished second plate to the side and began to start eating her third.

"It's the flavor that's makes it good" Finn agreed. "In the First Order everything was so plain and dull."

"Everything I've tried here so far has been good. Poe, what's that little yellow cup you got there?" Rey asked in between chews.

"Oh, it's just something they had left over, nothing exciting." Poe said as he scoots his beloved snack closer to him and away from Rey's meal massacre. He looked next to him to see Jessika looking at the cup with a threatening smirk, she looked up to see his pleading eyes, she rolled her own and decided to save him.

"So what's it like on Jakku?" Jessika asked in an attempt to distract Rey.

"Horrible. Nowhere near the life and beauty on D'Qar" Rey replied.

"That's an understatement" Finn followed. "It's nothing but sand and heat and dry air. Like a sauna with no exit or a beach with no water. Your only entertainment is imagining your escape; your only chance at hydrating is with your own sweat."

Jessika grimaced, "Eww."

Rey was so surprised at his description she finally took a break from eating, "Wow Finn, you hate it more than me and I lived there."

"Yeah and you were there what Finn, 12 minutes?" Poe said making the girls laugh. Finn didn't respond, he just stared at Poe for a moment until turning to his left.

"Rey have you tried lemon pudding? Poe hasn't opened his yet."

* * *

The hours went by that day as the stress became heavier for Leia. Being the General came with many duties and responsibilities. She was held accountable for the decisions they made in this war and as each day went by they were at more risk of being under attack. She had been contemplating a decision for days, one that held great risk but great reward if successful.

"You're sure about this Leia?" Luke asked.

"I am. It is the right decision" Leia confirmed. Luke's interest grew as he saw her confidence, "You have a lot of faith in this one" he stated. Leia nodded in confirmation. Just then, her office door open and Poe entered.

"Hello General, Mr. Skywalker" Poe greeted them both and shook Luke's hand. "I'm Poe Dameron, head pilot and Captain of our troops."

"Good to meet you Poe. I've heard many great things" Luke said to which Poe gave a smile and nod, "Thank you."

"Poe I'm sorry you came all of this way but I already reached my decision after discussing it with Luke. I need you to gather an urgent conference and report back here immediately. Finn should be here by the time you get back" Leia said.

"Finn?" Poe asked confused, "What's happening?"

* * *

Finn had already done his saber training for the day but he couldn't wait to spar with another developing Jedi. When he offered, Rey jumped at the chance to accept. However, what Finn didn't know was Rey was competitive, very competitive and she took his offer as a challenge. When they arrived at the Training Center, Finn's trainer gladly let them in, interested to see the outcome of their match.

"Ok I'm sure you're better at this than I am so go easy on me" Finn said light heartedly as they took their positions. Rey gave a malicious smirk in response, "What's the point of powers if you can't have fun."

Finn gulped realizing Rey's seriousness when she dashed at him. He was a step too late and Rey gained the upper hand pushing him back with each strike of her sword until knocking him to the ground.

"Your hand-to-hand combat still needs work" Rey taunted.

Finn was done playing; he stood slowly and began to focus by remembering his training.

After a moment, Rey dashed forward again this time meeting much more stable blocks by Finn. She was quick but it was if he knew where each strike was coming. Rey gave another swing to which Finn successfully countered by spinning behind her and knocking her to the ground.

This time Finn was able to taunt, "I always like cocky opponents, they defeat themselves."

Rey was impressed but quickly jumped to her feet for the next round full with adrenaline. She waited a few moments until it was clear Finn wasn't moving from his defensive stance. Rey grew impatient and dashed forward swinging her sword faster than the previous round. Rey was very quick but Finn's excellent footwork allowed him to keep up and block every attack until he saw his opening and once again countered Rey to the ground successfully.

Rey again jumped back to her feet. She took a second to catch her breath before taking her stance and waited.

And waited…

And waited…

And wai-

"Are you ever going to attack?" Rey yelled in frustration.

"For what? I'm winning" Finn replied.

"So you're just going to play defense all day, where's the fun in that?" Rey mocked.

"Winning is a lot of fun. You should try it this round" Finn countered.

"Oh now who's the cocky one?"

"The one who's **winning**!"

That did it. Rey tightened her grip and locked eyes with Finn who kept his stance. Things were getting tense and the trainer could see it. So when Rey charged forward he stepped in front and stopped them. "That's enough."

Both Rey and Finn looked over at him distraught and began to complain rapidly.

"What?"

"Why?"

"Weren't we doing good?"

"We just got started."

"Yeah I was about to do a new move."

"Yeah and I was about to counter it."

Rey glared at Finn for his last comment and the trainer stood baffled. _Hmm guess they're not mad?_ He thought,"Alright, carry on."

And they were about to until one of the other trainers rushed into the room. "Hey listen up. The General just called for an urgent conference we have to go now. Finn, the General wants you to report directly to her office."

* * *

Finn entered Leia's office to see her sitting at her desk with Luke standing next to the hologram table and Poe off to the other side of the room. Finn slowly closed the door behind him giving him just enough time to look at Poe. Since he awoke from his coma, Finn realized that while the Resistance was great, there was a time for fun and a time to handle business. And a simple nod from Poe told Finn that this was a time for business.

"Hello Finn." Leia greeted.

"General." Finn responded by saluting.

"It's ok Finn, you can sit down." She replied calmly.

"Of course." He sat down feeling slightly foolish, but he couldn't help it. When faced with serious conversations with superiors, he was taught to respond in a certain way. He wishes he could break this habit as he hates the idea of the First Order having any effect on him.

"There isn't much time so I'll cut to the chase." Leia said. "We believe we've tracked the First Order's patterns and we're planning to head to one of their sub bases now. The objective is to find who's in charge and gain information on Snoke's whereabouts."

Finn stayed quiet, and waited to hear more.

"Do you recall a planet called Turple? Leia asked.

A look of surprise crossed Finn's face. "Yes. I've never been stationed there but from what I understand that is where some of the new candidates for the First Order are trained?"

"It's worse than that I'm afraid." Luke spoke up. "In my travels I have discovered that this location is a passing point where captured children are stored for a night or so before being distributed to other bases where they train as they age into Storm Troopers."

Finn looked down speechless. _"Is that where I started?"_ he thought.

"I realize this must be difficult for you to hear young one." Luke continued. "But I assure you it is true. This is why we must stop them now."

Finn looked up and responded with a nod to Luke.

"Your arrival has been important to us Finn." Leia said, "Your information and skill sets will prove to be a major asset to us. This is why I want you to take the lead on this mission."

Poe grimaced, but decided it was best not to say anything.

Finn didn't like the idea of going to First Order territory but it was war and this mission was necessary.

"Yes General." _Yes Captain_. Finn tried to keep his composure after having the brief yet powerful flashback. Poe noticed his uneasiness.

Luke then opened a hologram on the table. "Here's the plan."

* * *

Walking out of the office showed how much time had lapsed since the meeting started. It wasn't night yet, but the sun was dying down just in time for dinner. Normally, that would peek Finn's interest but right now his mind was occupied with thoughts of the First Order that he couldn't seem to get rid of.

"Hey Finn, you alright? Poe asked as he exited the office.

"Yeah, just a lot to take in." Finn replied.

"You mean going back to First Order territory? Yeah I can imagine. Listen, I got your back tomorrow."

"Thanks Poe."

"Sure. Why don't you get some rest, big day tomorrow."

Finn was never one to miss a meal but thought it might be best to relax for the rest of the night.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. See you later." Finn said as he walked off to his quarters.

* * *

Soldiers flooded out of the conference room as it let out. Not much detail was given, only key points of tomorrow's mission. This will be an ambush mission on a small sub base of the First Order. Only one starship would be used filled with just enough soldiers to overwhelm the few guards the base was anticipated to have. Finn will take the lead in completing the main objective. Capture General Hux.

Rey had a full day of information, training, and planning making her hunger grow. She strolled toward the mess hall looking forward to a calm meal.

"Rey!"

That voice stopped her in her tracks and caught all of her attention, as it usually did. Rey turned to see Luke approaching her.

"I didn't see you at the meeting." Rey said.

"I am well aware of the plan. I trust they gave you all the details?" Luke said.

"We were told of the objective of the mission but we are supposed to regather in the morning to learn more before we depart." Rey replied.

"I suppose that's all that is needed for now. Everyone has been training hard so they should be ready. It is only a simple mission but we will have to make sure everyone is in sync in the morning." Luke said.

"I understand Finn will lead us tomorrow but he was not present." Rey stated her concern.

"He was with me discussing the plan with the General." He paused for a moment. "The Force is within him, you must sense it."

"Yes. Were you considering training him?" Rey asked.

"Yes." Luke answered. "After we return from the mission I will have to give him a history lesson."

"What will you tell him?" Rey all but shouted.

This caught Luke by surprise. Rey never raised her voice at Luke before but she kept her eyes locked waiting for an answer.

"The history of the Jedi." He stated simply. "Same as I told you, before you can learn the way of the Jedi you must first know its origin."

Rey's demeanor calmed, disappointed in herself for not figuring out the obvious.

"Of course" she said looking down.

Luke grew concerned, "Rey.."

"I think I'll turn in early." She said in haste. "I want to be alert for the mission tomorrow."

And with that, she walked off with a sudden loss of appetite.

* * *

Once Rey returned to her quarters, she laid down letting her mind wonder. All of this had been happening so fast, most of her life was spent in isolation and now she was always in company, it left her with little time to think. Recent weeks had been the exciting adventures she had been craving, but this wasn't one of her fantasies, this was a war and war was real.

Tomorrow was her first real mission and it would be on First Order territory; a place where power had driven people to kill and rule over others, a place where power captured and tortured the innocent, a place where power created evil simply for more power.

_I wonder how Finn feels about going back to this place,_ was her last thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Rey shot up from her bed. Shock and fear ran through her body as her mind raced with questions.

_What was that, a dream? But it wasn't me, it was him. Why? Was it..?_

She got out of bed and went outside for some air, same thing she always did when she had nightmares. But this one was different, this one couldn't be explained. Her confusion grew to worry fast.

_I have to talk to Finn_. She decided.

She began walking toward the direction of his quarters. It took a few steps before she realized how early it was, but she kept walking. As she walked, flash backs to the dream kept entering her mind. With each step her heart fluttered. She started to run. The sooner she got answers the better, so she kept running and running until someone came insight and she came to a sudden stop.

Finn was just as surprised to see her as she was him. Both of them stared as they tried to catch their breaths.

_Now is not the time_. Finn thought before he jogged past Rey.

Unlike the other mornings, he didn't make it to the training base, he stopped by the river. He doubled over from near exhaustion trying to catch his breath and collect his thoughts.

_Damn dreams, they're just dreams._ He thought.

But that didn't stop the images from flashing through his mind one after another. He held his head trying to contain them but they kept coming. Hux, Phasma, Kylo, and the last image…Slip.

He finally lost his composure, lifted his hand toward the river causing a big tidal wave to erupt before him. Once the wave settled he collapsed to the ground with only his arms supporting him. All negative emotions and images gone and the only thought that remained was mix of curiosity and amazement of what he just did.

Rey shared the same thought as she watched from the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, it's time for some action.
> 
> Till next time, later!


	5. Taking the Lead

**Taking the Lead**

While the Docking Station had more people than usual, it was still remarkably quiet. Leia and the other superiors conversed amongst themselves making sure the plan was as flawless as possible, Poe and the engineers went over the routes and technical necessary for this flight, and all of the soldiers sat around individually checking their weapons and armor.

It was a sight that wasn't seen often at the Resistance Base since they usually prepared for defense not to attack. It was sign that the war was progressing and from now on a solider should expect less training and more real battles with lives at stake.

The tense atmosphere hit Finn the moment he entered. He could see everyone was focused on the upcoming mission and despite the previous events that morning, he couldn't afford to get distracted. He was given the responsibility of leading the soldiers on the field today. It was a job that required flawless execution; any mistake could cause the loss of a team member, or several. The thought was heavy on Finn but he knew he had to keep his composure. One thing he knew about himself from the First Order to now, was that he had the qualities of leader. His superiors had always trusted him with the responsibility over others. The pressure of leadership wasn't bothering him, it was returning to the First Order territory. He couldn't get the curiosity out of his mind about if his origin was associated with this planet; he also felt anger to those who would be running the operation. These emotions kept distracting Finn which led to his Force outburst earlier. He couldn't explain what happened, but now wasn't the time to worry about it, so he tried to stay focused on the task at hand until a voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Good morning" Rey appeared behind him and he turned to greet her.

"Good morning" he said as if they hadn't seen each other a short while ago.

"How are you feeling?" Rey asked.

Finn wondered if she saw his outburst, but since she was being nonchalant he decided to do the same. "Good, thanks."

Rey gave him a simple smile, "Good luck today. I know you'll do well and lead us to a successful mission."

"Thanks, it shouldn't be too much trouble; after all I have a Jedi on my side" Finn said attempting to lighten the mood, it worked.

"Definitely" Rey gave a light punch to Finn's solider, "I got your back".

Finn nodded and walked off toward the Millennium Falcon. Rey watched him walk off thinking about what happened earlier. It was obvious to her that Finn didn't want to talk about it so she decided to focus on the mission; it was probably best that way.

Still, she wondered how things at turned out like this so fast. There was the guy changed her life from the moment they met. The guy who lied about being in the Resistance was now the one leading them into battle.

Rey used to have fantasies of being in the Resistance. Fighting for the greater good instead of sitting around waiting for it to happen seemed nobler to her. She also felt it would give her an identity as well as a purpose. It was ironic that once she was offered to be a part of this journey she turned it down at first, now here she was. She watched Finn enter the Millennium Falcon and her mind continued to wonder.

"Like what you see there champ?"

Rey jumped back startled to see that Jessika caught her starring. She tried to come up with an explanation as she stuttered.

"What? Oh no I was just-"

"Relax" Jessika laughed and put a hand on Rey's shoulder. "Just a little light hearted humor till everything gets serious the next few hours."

Rey calmed, "Yes. Actually, people are already looking tense now" she said looking around the station to see stern soldiers entering the Falcon.

"It's to be expected, it is war. Everyone's counting on us."

Jessika's words really spoke to Rey. Everyone was counting on them, they were the Resistance. She was now a soldier fighting for the greater good and that was noble. She had a reason to fight. This is what they trained for.

After getting no response, Jessika attempted to lighten the mood again with a playful shove, "You're not getting nervous on me are ya champ?"

"No in fact, I'm motivated" Rey looked up and Jessika could see the determination.

"That's what I like to hear. Come on lets go, it's about that time."

"Need any help?" Rey asked gesturing to Jessika's equipment.

Jessika was about to decline when she saw Luke. "Uh, actually yes. Would you mind taking these in? There's something I forgot to grab."

After Rey took the equipment inside the Falcon, Jessika turned towards Luke who was approaching the ship.

"Mr. Skywalker!" she greeted cheerfully, "I hope you're enjoying the perks of being a celebrity, all the staring and pointing from random people has to be fun."

Luke laughed, "Yes well, I suppose it comes with the territory."

"You'll have to forgive us, most of us have only heard stories of the Jedi. My name is Jessika Pava, I'm a pilot" she extended her hand which Luke accepted.

"Pleasure to meet you Jessika."

It was a surreal moment for her. For so long he had just been a myth and here she was talking to him in reality. Not much could catch Jessika off guard; she was one of the best pilots and soldiers in the Resistance not just because of skill but because of her composure in all situations, but this was different.

"Sir, I have to say we're all glad you're here. The Resistance is small but strong and I assure you we will be a great asset to you in this war."

Luke was appreciative but felt the need to clarify the situation. "I like your courage young one but remember we are equals who fight for the same purpose. I can see you are a strong soldier and I am glad I am in the company of such team members."

She hesitated before responding, surprised that she was speechless. She looked down for a moment to compose herself. He didn't say much but his simple words spoke volumes to her; she looked up and decided a simple reply would be sufficient. "Thank you."

"It has been great meeting you Jessika; remember your training and you'll do well today. Together we will all soon see a better tomorrow."

Luke gave her a reassuring smile and moved forward to walk into the Falcon. Jessika stood in the same spot taking in his words.

Jessika always was one to keep her composure as she believed that war not only required preparation but sanity as well. She was recognized as an excellent pilot and noted as a good teammate, but anyone who knew Jessika would tell you about her personality. She was known for her humor and friendly personality, something she prided herself on. She believed that it was healthy to find joy and humor in their demanding lives in the Resistance. This is why she was always composed, to remind others around her to do the same. Because of this, she rarely showed emotions however, this time was different.

She was about to go on a mission with **the** Luke Skywalker, the legend of the previous war. A legend she had to convince herself was true. A legend that brought her hope, hope that she needed more than she let on.

"Hey Jessika, all set? Poe asked running up to the ship, he stopped when he got no response. "Jessika? Hey are you-" he moved closer to see her. "Jess what's the matter?"

Jessika smile grew brighter as she wiped away her tears and turned to her friend.

"Poe, we're gonna win."

* * *

The Millennium Falcon was chosen as the sole ship for this mission. It was a strong and durable ship for its age. It also didn't blend in with the modern space crafts used by the Resistance which allowed them to travel to their destination incognito.

In theory, this was a simple mission. The planet they were heading to was a small subbase that was not heavily guarded and should be easy to overwhelm. This is why the Falcon was only carrying 16 foot soldiers, 2 pilots, and 2 Jedi. This small number was all that should be needed and only required one ship for the element of surprise. However, the objective was the important part. On this particular day, General Hux was believed to be on the base.

"Alright let's go over this one more time" Poe turned toward the troops behind him as Jessika kept the ship on course. "We'll drop you off a distance from the entrance of the base. Follow Finn's lead and I'll stay in communication with him." Poe looked at Finn for confirmation who nodded in return before Poe continued, "We'll keep watch over you the entire time. Once you infiltrate the base we'll drop Luke and Rey off at the rear. Together your numbers should give you a clear advantage. Remember, as soon as you find Hux take him and get out. We can't afford any warnings to the First Order."

Poe turned back to look out in front of the ship, "We are entering the planet Turple now."

* * *

So far, so good. Finn and the other foot soldiers landed in sight of the base but out of sight from the guards. Finn gripped his blaster as they moved forward. He had been doing Light Saber training for the future, but for now this was a weapon he was an expert with.

Finn brought the squad to a stop near a hill to use his communicator. "Poe any signs other than what's directly ahead?"

After a moment, Poe's response came through Finn's helmet. "No, you're clear."

Finn felt uneasy, but he couldn't understand why.

"This place is weird" Blaine said breaking the silence from the rest of squad, "There are no homes or even signs of society."

"First Order bases are designed for defense based off the particular landscape of the planet. Once a planet is taken, the locals are kept around until the planet is fully converted into a base" Finn responded.

The squad once again was completely silent, taking in the harsh reality.

"Proceed ahead" Poe spoke to Finn. Finn however, made a slightly different decision.

"Stay put until I call out for you" Finn said to his squad who all stood surprised as Finn marched up the hill and took cover behind a bolder.

"What's happening, why is no one else moving" Poe asked Finn.

Finn gave no response. He looked past the bolder to see only two guards in front of the entrance. _Too easy_ , he thought.

"Come in. Respond" Poe attempted to communicate.

Finn couldn't shake the feeling he was getting. He leaned his back against the bolder and closed his eyes. He tried to calm his mind and focus on his surroundings.

From the Millennium Falcon, Poe was becoming distraught. "What's going on? Is the communicator not working?

"His device is registering online, he should be able to hear you" Jessika confirmed.

"Wait" Luke said bringing the attention of the pilots on him. His eyes were closed as he spoke, "He senses something."

Rey stood quiet and looked out of the Falcon to see Finn isolated on the field.

"Doesn't matter, I need a response" Poe grabbed the communicator and spoke louder, "Come in. Do you copy?"

Finn kept his eyes closed and slid down to the ground behind the bolder. The other soldiers were confused, Jessika was worried, Rey was curious.

"Finn!" Poe yelled

Finn's eyes shot opened, he jolted up and turned past the bolder and fired at the ground halfway toward the guards.

A large explosion went off as Finn's shot hit a land mine which caused the ones next to it to erupt. The explosion was high and wide taking everything in around it. Rocks flew in the air, dust covered the sky, and spoke remained. Finn and the soldiers were left safe as the explosion died down and he turned back to them.

"Charge!"

The squad rushed forward and Finn quickly shot down the two guards as soon as they raised their blasters toward him. As they got closer to the entrance Finn gave the next command.

"Split!" he yelled.

Just like they planned, once the squad reached the entrance they split in half. One half entered through the front with Finn leading, the other half made their way toward the side entrance.

Poe kept his composure with the recent turn of events and stuck with the plan, "Alright prepare for landing."

The Millennium Falcon lowered and allowed Luke and Rey to run out. A couple of guards came out and fired. Luke quickly deflected the blast sand Rey jumped forward and struck them both down. The two Jedi didn't have many others to deal with which made their job easy as they created a path for the remaining squad members to exit the base.

"We got him! Ready for takeoff!" Finn yelled in the communicator.

The soldiers evacuated the building and marched into the Falcon with two of them holding a captured Hux.

Finn was the last to exit and he spoke to Rey and Luke in a rush, "Hux was making contact. We have to go now."

Rey and Luke boarded the Falcon with Finn behind them who stopped once a shot nearly hit him. He turned to see three guards coming toward, him all armed.

"Finn let's go!" Poe yelled at Finn who stood still.

"Wait" Rey yelled at Poe through the entrance. He starred at Rey baffled; she had the same look as Finn did.

Finn opened his hand and thrust his arm forward, lifting the three guards in the air and throwing them back. Finn then stared at his hand with the same rush of emotions he felt earlier at the river. He didn't know how to explain what he did; he just knew he could do it. He stared at his hand until Rey took it.

"Come on" she pulled him into the Falcon and the bridge closed before the ship took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the surprise attack. More battles to come.
> 
> Till next time, Later


	6. Turning Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's more tense this time.

**Turning Point**

You would think the war was over by the reaction of the of the Resistance soldiers. The moment the Millennium Falcon landed back on D'Qar, all professionalism dropped and the soldiers ran off in glee.

Finn stepped out of the ship and was rushed by rest of the squad who filled him with complements and pats on the back all while jumping in victory. The cheerful soldiers ran off to spread the news of victory to the rest of the Resistance.

However, Finn was focused on the last part of the plan. He was making his way over to the Interrogation room were Hux was immediately taken after they landed. He stopped when he heard a voice call out to him.

"All hail the champ!"

Finn looked over to see Jessika approaching him while making bowing gestures.

"His highness has returned to glory and reclaimed his throne" she joked.

Finn laughed, "That's right. Back and better than ev-"

Jessika cut him off by pulling him into a sudden hug.

Finn didn't know what to say. This was unexpected, he thought Jessika was joking as usual and he was trying to play along, but he didn't see a hug coming. It occurred to him that even she must be feeling the effects of the war. He wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug.

"Jess, thanks but it was a team effort. You helped too" Finn stated.

Jessika pulled back and looked up at him. He could see that she was happy but serious, no longer in a joking mood but genially happy. It was a slight vulnerability that she was currently sharing with him and he didn't fully understand why.

"You're a victory for us" Jessika confessed, "Proof that what we fight for is not only right but worth it. Someone born into the Dark Side and came to us is a reminder, we needed that."

Finn was speechless. Throughout this mission he dreaded being around the First Order because they made him feel like a weapon and not a person, not important. Being in the Resistance gave him an identity and a purpose. He fought for the greater good and everyone treated him with respect and now he knew why. Jessika stated the truth, he chose to be here. He meant to them just as much as they meant to him.

"Keep up the good work Finn" Jessika said before walking off.

Her words stayed with Finn. The mission was accomplished and he was with the right team now. The negative thoughts of the day were still with him but now they were fading. _I'm not like them_ , he thought.

Finn looked over to see Poe standing next to the Integration Room looking at him. Poe stared for a moment with an expression that was unreadable until he opened the door and walked in the room. Finn wondered how long Poe had been standing there and if he heard Jessika's speech. However, he would have to think about that later, for now he had some questions for General Hux.

* * *

Once Finn entered, he saw that everything was going according to plan. Leia, Luke and Poe were standing in a dark room looking through a two way window. On the other side of the window, was General Hux. He was sitting alone in a chair, tied down and completely restrained.

"Find out anything?" Finn asked.

"No, we are going in now, stand guard" Leia said.

She opened the door and entered the room where Hux was with Luke following. As she made her way over to Hux she analyzed him, what she saw was a slight surprise. Here was a General of the First Order, captured by his enemy and yet he sat there smiling. Only this wasn't a genuine smile, but a malicious smirk, one full of arrogance despite the situation.

"Hux" Leia greeted.

"General" he mocked with a smug grin.

It was clear that Hux not only showed a lack of fear for Leia, but he also showed no signs of respect. However, Leia had experience with this kind of treatment before and knew the best way to deal with it.

"I hope you're finding yourself comfortable in our hospitality" she said sarcastically.

That wiped the smirk off of his face.

"Comfortable? You have me locked up and restrained in a chair where **you** should sit" he spat.

"That's not how I see it" Luke said stepping in. He knew Leia could handle this herself but his instincts brought him to her defense. "We captured you and you'll tell us what we want to know."

Hux wasn't intimidated, "What do you want to know Skywalker? How your cowardice has been the demise of others?"

He struck a chord there. The siblings before him were still dealing with the reality of Luke's absence but they did their best to keep their composure.

"Come now, it's no secret. You ran away and left your so called loved ones helpless" Hux taunted.

Leia could see where this was going and it wasn't good. She attempted to regain control of the conversation.

"Enough Hux. We brought you here find out where Sno-"

"Perhaps that's why the brat left you" Hux continued.

Leia fell silent. She knew he was referring to Ben, her son, which he knew as Kylo. That one statement hit Leia so hard that it took everything she had not too lose control of her emotions.

Knowing he won that battle, Hux turned back to Luke.

"I'm curious; did you return strictly to help dig Solo's grave?"

Luke's hand shot up and Force Choked Hux. It was very rare that a Luke Skywalker, a Jedi Master, could be angered so easily but he couldn't tolerate such disrespect for his fallen friend. Han Solo's death was something that was tough enough to deal with already and Luke wasn't going to deal with mockery of it.

Almost as soon as Luke began the choke, he released it. Hux breathed heavily and his eyes were wide. The message was clear that Luke was not playing around.

"Where's Snoke?"

"How should I know?" Hux replied after catching his breath.

"Perhaps he's telling the truth. Maybe he's not as high on the food chain as we thought" Leia said with a glare to Hux which he returned.

Leia and Luke turned and left the room. Both were full of emotions and mutually decided that they had enough of Hux for the day.

"We're done here boys, lock up" Leia said towards Finn and Poe as she and Luke went out the exit.

Finn paid no mind to their exit. He stared at Hux through the window. Poe was surprised at the unsuccessful outcome however; he knew not to question the General.

"You heard her let's, wait Fi-"

It was too late. Finn already entered the room and closed the door behind him. He looked across the room and locked eyes with Hux who stared back in surprise. Finn took slow steps forward in contemplation. With each step, his heart bumped against his chest, and time moved slowly.

As slow as time seemed to be moving, Finn's mind raced with thoughts of the First Order, his lack of a childhood, his old teammates, and his nightmares. With each thought, Finn found more and more questions he wanted to ask, but they all related to one. So when he finally reached Hux, he asked the biggest question on his mind.

"That planet, was that where I was stationed?"

Now recovered, Hux took a moment to look Finn up and down seeing his Resistance uniform. When looked back up, he wore the same arrogant smirk from earlier.

"Who's to say, I stopped keeping track of trivial things a long time ago."

That hurt.

"I think you do know. All these years and you still do the distributions. Do you know where my family is?"

Hux laughed. His chuckles were mixed with coughs due to the strain of his throat but all Finn could hear was the laugh.

"You're one of them"

"One of what?" Finn asked with his anger rising.

"A trooper that still has hope. You have no family, we took care of that to make sure we had your dependency."

There it was, Finn had always known but this was confirmation, he was alone. To make matters worse, Hux began to chuckle again.

"That brainless puppet Phasma, I don't know why I gave her any responsibility. Now look at what you turned out to be, a Traitor!"

Finn was about to snap. This man in front of him was responsible for countless murders and kidnappings and he talked to Finn as if he was the evil one. Finn could feel his anger about to explode he just wanted Hux to shut up.

All of the sudden Hux's eyes grew wide and the veins in his throat could be seen. It was if he was being choked again. He squirmed in his seat and his face grew pale as his eyes started to water.

At this sight, Finn's anger fell as he wondered what was happening. He looked down to see his hand was up in the same motion that Luke's was in when he Force Choked Hux earlier. Realizing this, Finn dropped his hand quickly.

The choke was released and Hux gasped for air. His eyes were blood shot, his hair was stuck to his sweaty face, and his body jerked in the chair. Just a few moments ago, Finn thought Hux deserved this kind of treatment but now he was slightly scared. His legs wouldn't move and he continued to stare at Hux.

After a few moments, Hux looked to Finn and whispered between breaths.

"I guess we're not so different after all."

At these words, Finn stormed out of the room and past Poe to exit the Facility.

"Finn wai-" but it was too late again and Poe was too stunned to chase him.

* * *

The night was lively with the biggest celebration the Resistance ever had, and for good reason. Today marked a turning point in the war in which the Light Side had gained the advantage. A victory in battle, new Jedi, and a captured General were all reasons to celebrate. The bar was full and the streets contained music and laughter of even the most reserved members of the Resistance. Nearly everyone everywhere was cheerful and enjoying the night with their friends and fellow comrades.

However, Finn did not participate in any of this. He sat alone on a large rock near the river. The area was secluded and the sounds of the wave were calming as he tried to gather his thought from the interrogation. He knew his Force powers were growing but he feared his lack of control. Hux words rang through his head; _I guess we're not so different after all_. Finn hated the thought of that becoming true. He knew he wasn't like them but he was in need of reassurance at the moment.

"I thought I'd find you here"

Finn looked up to see Rey approach and sit next to him.

"Yeah, didn't really feel like celebrating"

"I get it, it's a bit much" Rey agreed.

"How did you know I'd be here?" Finn asked

"Actually I have to confess, I saw you this morning after we ran into each other"

"Oh you mean-"

"Yes, the Force, and you did again on Turple. You were great" she said in admiration.

Finn was struggling not to tell her everything. He didn't want her to know how lost he was. Before he could come up with a response, Rey continued.

"It must be tough going back to that place, do you remember it?"

Finn looked at Rey in contemplation. Her eyes were the exact opposite of Hux's, they were calm and kind. She didn't have any other reason to ask other than genuine concern. He decided to tell her his true thoughts.

"No but it still happened and I'll never be able to have any of it back. They took my childhood and family, all dead."

There was a moment of silence between them. Then Rey surprised Finn with her response.

"I understand. Not being in the First Order but…" she hesitated before continuing, "My mom was killed by them when I was younger." She looked away shook her head, "It just.. I hate it."

Finn looked at her, taking in her honest confession. She didn't have to tell him that but she trusted him, she understood him. Now he felt a responsibility to help his friend, he also felt a new motivation.

"At first I just want to get away from them. I didn't' care where I went but now there's nowhere I rather be than the Resistance. I have something to fight for now and I can't let anyone else suffer the same fate as me, as us."

Finn looked at Rey full of determination. She locked eyes with him and took his hand.

"And I will be with you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is the first appearence of the Dark Side in this story. Much more to come.
> 
> Till next time, Later


	7. Development

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't about yall but I need a break from the world for a minute. Therefore, here's a nice FinnRey chapter, with some good story progression as well.

**Development**

A week had passed since the Resistance captured General Hux. Leia and Luke visited him once a day and attempted to gain information on Snoke but he refused to tell them anything. Until he cooperated he was kept in a cell and was given 3 meals daily for proper nourishment, a luxury that First Order prisoners could only dream of, according to Finn.

In the meantime, the Resistance fighters continued their standard routine trainings as they waited for their next mission. Because of their recent success, the energy in the Resistance was high and they felt unbeatable. As a result, the soldiers had been passing their simulations and training objectives with ease. The confidences of the soldiers were at an all-time high and during leisure time the base was more fun than ever before.

On this day, at the Training Center, Rey was practicing piloting in a simulation. It was understood for the next mission she would have a much more active role and therefore was the focal point of this session.

"Target in sight" Rey said through her headset. She shot down the targeted ship in front of her with ease. "Target down! Two more remaining."

"And here they are" Jessika said through her headset. She was piloting in a ship near Rey as the remaining targets came into view. "They're approaching in unison. We can take em together, unless you got it?"

"No problem"

"All yours"

Rey turned wide around the Targets and shot them down from behind. "Woo!"

Lights flashed and the siren signaled, ending the simulation.

The squad all ran towards Rey's ship and cheered her when she exited.

"Awesome Rey!" Finn shouted.

"You looked like a pro out there" Jessika complimented.

"She might even take your job Jess" Jack elbowed her playfully.

"Shut up" she laughed.

Jack laughed and gave Rey a fist pound. "Na but the girl got skills"

Rey joined the laughter. "Thanks everyone. Really those X-Wings are state of the art. The flight alignments are smooth and the reaction times are well in sync with the given commands" she stated.

For the past week, Rey had been making in effort to be involved with her teammates more. She felt that if this would be her new life, she needed to be comfortable. So lately she had been asking questions about the Resistance, studying the different divisions, and volunteering to participate in the training of as many divisions as she could. It kept her busy and tired but she was enjoying it very much. In this time she was making friends, learning a lot, and developing skills.

"So you're a Jedi and a badass pilot. They can't stop us now!" Blaine cheered.

Rey laughed his enthusiasm. "I'm just doing my part."

From the distance, Poe exited his vehicle and was making way to his out.

"Hey Poe wait up!" Finn shouted and rushed off to Poe's direction.

"Man can't wait to get me a shower. I'm out yall" Blaine waved as he walked off.

"I need some food. You girls coming?" Jack asked.

"That sounds good. I need to gather my equipment and I'll meet you at the Mess Hall. How about you Rey?" Jessika asked.

She considered for a moment as Jessika walked toward her bag. "I think I'll stick around for a while. I noticed the engine was making some noise."

"You sure?" Jessika asked, stuffing her bag with maps and charts. "Well, don't work too hard. Later!" she walked off.

This is usually how the training would end for the day. After the tasks were all finished everyone went off to relax while Rey kept working. To her, this was relaxing. One benefit from growing up on Jakku was that she learned how to become quite the mechanic. She was as knowledgeable as an engineer and as skilled as a soldier. Both were now proving to be very beneficial since joining the Resistance.

While she definitely preferred to be in company, she didn't mind isolation every now and then. After all, not many people seemed to share this interest of hers. So after a day full of people, this was her alone time to relax while she tuned up the vehicles.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Rey looked up to see a small orange and white droid rolling up to her alongside a similar looking blue and white droid.

"BB8! R2! Hey you two" she greeted merrily.

BB8 sent off more beeps, to communicate with Rey.

"Yes I guess training ended a bit early today. Poe already left, if you were looking for him."

This time R2D2 spoke up, sending off his own beeps.

"Really? Well if you want to help, be my quest."

* * *

Finn caught up to Poe just outside the exit of the Training Center.

"Hey Poe, are we finished for today?"

"I guess. Looks like everyone's done anyway" he responded plainly.

Finn looked around to see the others exiting. He turned back to Poe who was already starting to walk away.

"Hey hold on" he looked around to make sure no one was close, "Any update on Hux?"

Poe shrugged his shoulders, "No idea. You'll probably know before me" he said as he walked off.

_That was weird_ , Finn thought.

Finn was about to go back in the Center when he saw Jessika coming out.

"Hey Jess. Have you noticed Poe being distant lately?"

She paused for a moment as if she was thinking of how to respond.

"A little but hey, he's the captain. He probably has a lot on his mind. I'll check on him though" she said.

"Cool. See you later then"

As she walked off, Finn had a feeling something else was going on. However, he decided to leave it up to Jessika for now as he walked back into the Center.

* * *

Next to an X-Wing, Rey was in the middle of a pile of tools, wires, and oil and she was enjoying every second of it. She was fascinated by the mechanics of these new vehicles and thrilled to have the opportunity to work on them.

"Hey Rey. Want some help?"

She looked up to see Finn. It was a nice surprise since he usually didn't stick around after a training session.

"Sure, grab that cross wrench for me"

Finn looked to where she was pointing and saw 7 different tools, none of them he could identify. He decided to play it safe and grab them all.

"Here you go. I figured you may end up using more."

Rey smiled and took the tools, "Thanks. I think R2D2 could use some help." She moved back to engine shaking her head. Finn certainly was no mechanic but Rey didn't mind because he was fun to be around. Out of everyone in the Resistance, she spent most of her time with him. They trained together a lot already but in their leisure time they were almost inseparable.

Rey turned back once she heard R2D2 beeping heavily at Finn who was holding multiple wires he just tangled.

"Hey I'm trying. How about some help" he snapped back at the droid.

Rey giggled and took the knot of wires out Finn's hands and in two turns set all the wires loose. Both of the droids shook their heads and moved back to the area they were working on.

"I'm starting to think they're making fun of me" Finn complained.

Rey gave another small laugh and put her hand on his shoulder, "They're not I promise. They were actually trying to help" she assured him. "Plus R2 and I have always worked well together. Over time we just developed sync."

Finn gave a look of surprise, "How long have you known R2D2?"

Rey hesitated, realizing her own words, she quickly adjusted. "Oh um, you know, since we were together during the quest for Luke. Even though it was only weeks, it seemed like we were out there for ages."

Finn nodded and turned back to his wires. Rey quickly gave an apologetic look toward R2D2 who stood silent for a moment before turning back to work.

"Anyway, I came to tell you that Luke came up to me today to talk about Jedi training" Finn stated.

"Oh right. He mentioned that he wants you to work with us starting tomorrow" Rey responded.

"Yeah I'm real excited about it" Finn cheered.

Rey smiled at his eagerness but thought she should say something.

"Uh Finn, just so you know, this Jedi stuff is a lot"

"Oh yeah I figured it wouldn't be easy but I'm up for the challenge. I mean in case you didn't notice, I'm sort of a big deal around here."

Rey giggled, "Ok then big deal. You've been warned" She said playfully.

Finn finally gave up on the wires and handed them to Rey. "I don't think I'm cut out for this. So um, will you be at dinner later?"

"Of course" she said as if it were obvious.

Finn scratched his head and began to stutter. "Right, I know you're going to be there. I just-"

She giggled again. "You're funny."

He relaxed and gave a small laugh himself. "Alright, see you later Rey."

"Save me a seat" she said. He smiled and nodded before leaving.

Rey watched him walk out and her thoughts quickly went back to the previous topic of their conversation. She didn't like keeping a secret from him. With anyone else, she felt like her business was her own concern but with Finn, it felt like she was lying to him. Also, she was slightly concerned about Finn becoming a Jedi. Being a Jedi would mean more than he realized, and it came with a lot of sacrifices. One positive thing was that she knew she would no longer go through it alone.

* * *

The next morning was brighter than most. There was an absence of clouds in the sky and slight cool breeze going. It was a beautiful day, the kind one would want to gaze at and savor each moment. It was easy for Finn to admire the scenery but he had to focus on the task ahead.

Normally, all types of training were in the Training Center but Luke insisted they be outside for today's session. They agreed to meet in the forest away from any people or distractions. It was a large grass field surrounded by trees but still plenty of open space for them to move freely. Finn approached the field and caught sight of Rey. She was very easy to spot as it seemed like the sun was beaming down directly on her bringing an extra shine to her face. She was wearing her Jedi robe today and was currently tying her hair. Finn always found her attractive but at this moment she was stunning.

"Hey Rey" he greeted. She gave a wave as he walked up to her. "You wore the robe today."

"Yes. I figured it be appropriate, you'll probably get yours soon enough" she pointed out.

"Oh yeah that's right. Wow I still can't believe it, this is all been happening so fast" he chuckled slightly. "I still can't really wrap my head around that I'm a Jedi."

"I know what you mean. I actually resisted at first" Rey admitted.

"Why's that?"

She paused. "Um you know, the thought was just heavy."

"Right" Finn agreed but still looked at her curious. Just then something caught his eye. "Hey is that the same Light Saber we used when we fought Kylo?"

"Oh, yes it is" she said pulling up the saber and igniting the blue light.

Finn stared at the weapon in admiration. "Cool but isn't that Luke's" he asked

"Not anymore" a familiar spoke.

Finn turned to see Luke approaching.

"I have passed that down to Rey" he stated.

Finn looked back at Rey who avoided eye contact.

"This is my new saber" Luke held up a saber and ignited a green light. Even though they were surrounded by trees and grass, the green of the saber beamed bright and stole all attention.

"This one once belonged to my Master, Yoda, before he passed away" Luke said with a hint of sadness and nostalgia.

Finn looked at the saber in amazement. He had been doing training for weeks now with fencing swords but never a true Light Saber. The only time he wielded one was during his short battle with Kylo, one he was lucky to survive. He knew that the next time he might not be so lucky if he wasn't prepared.

"So that's how it goes? The master passes on to the student?" he asked.

"Ideally, yes. My Master was the most powerful and wise Jedi of them all. I cherish this saber as I do the Force."

Finn listed to Luke as he continued to stare into the green light. "How do earn my own saber?" he asked.

"By learning the way of the Jedi and understanding the Force. In order to that, you must understand why the Force has called to you" Luke responded. The light disappeared and he put his saber back in its holster. "Tell me young Padawan, what has been your experience with the Force?"

Finn wasn't sure wasn't sure what to say, he had a lot to say. He had many experiences, especially in recent weeks. He also had plenty of questions and here was a living legend of the Force standing in front of him. So Finn told Luke everything. He told Luke about his life in the First Order and how he felt different from the others. He told him about the quilt he felt being a Storm Trooper and the fear he felt for the innocent. He told him about his battle with Kylo and the screams he could hear from future victims. He also told him about his recent experiences in training and during the battle on Turple. The one thing he didn't mention were his nightmares, but he figured he told Luke enough for the time being.

"I see. It makes sense now" Luke said, thinking out loud.

"What does?" Finn asked.

"Your awakening, it happened the same time as the Force was awakened in Rey" Luke concluded. He looked over at Rey who stood quiet and avoided eye contact.

"Yeah I guess it did" Finn realized. "I never really thought about it. When I got out my comma, General Organa helped explain the things I was feeling and recognized it as the Force. So I guess I did get my powers about the same time as Rey."

"No" Luke turned back to Finn and walked closer until he stood in front of him. "The Force is not something you get out of nowhere; it is something you are born with. The Force calls to you because you are destined to be a Jedi Finn. You are destined to use your power to help gain and retain peace in the galaxy."

Finn stood tall looking Luke in the eyes. The powerful message was not taken lightly. Finn absorbed every last word and gained a sense of fulfillment. All his life he thought he had no destiny or even a purpose. He felt out of place because he didn't accept the traditional life of Storm Trooper like the others around him. Now he was standing in front of a legend, a legend who was telling him of his true destiny. It was powerful.

"However, I do not believe that is the first time you used your powers" Luke continued. "Tell me Finn, how did you compete amongst your peers during your time in the First Order?"

"Well, I usually ranked in the top" Finn tried to not sound boastful but it was the truth, he was the best. After all, his only goal in the First Order was to stay alive and make it to the next day. The only way to do that was by making sure he exceeded expectations and performed well constantly. As a result, he consistently ranked in the top 1% as a Storm Trooper cadet.

"I'm sure skill had a lot to do with it, just as sure as I am that you were able to tap into the Force when you needed it. Again, this is similar to Rey" Luke once again turned to the girl he was referring to and her eyes remained on the ground still giving no response.

"However" Luke continued as he turned back to Finn. "When the two of you met, your Force sensitivity must have been heightened."

Rey finally looked up at this, not speaking but eager to hear more.

"The two of you are about the same age. And since neither one of you was ever properly trained or educated in the Force, I presume that once you met, your dormant powers craved to come out. And once faced with danger, you were awakened" Luke concluded.

Finn pondered this for a moment. "So you're saying because Rey and I came together, the Force became stronger and easier to recognize so we could use it?"

"Yes" Luke confirmed. "That's how the Force works. It is everywhere, so when you use the Force, you pull it from the same place as other users."

"The same place as others" Finn repeated. "So when I use the Force, I'm in a sense sharing it with you and Rey?" he inquired.

"Correct" Luke confirmed.

Finn looked down in thought for a moment. He had a theory but wasn't sure how to word it. He looked back up at Luke and tried to speak clearly, "So in a sense, we share this with Kylo?"

"Excuse me" Rey stepped in before Luke could respond. "I understand that history and knowledge of the Force are important but considering Finn's advancement in battle, could we skip to the physical training for now."

Finn was confused. Not only did Rey interrupt uncharacteristically, but she was altering a training session. In his experience, this was not something to do with a superior.

Luke didn't look pleased either, but he kept his composure. "Yes. We are in the middle of a war after all, so perhaps we would better benefit if I altered my training methods a bit."

Now Finn was really confused. Luke just agreed to change his lesson plan easily. He was getting a feeling he was missing out on something the two of them knew but were not talking about.

Luke turned back to Finn now wearing a serious face. "Alright, let's begin."

* * *

The day progressed as normal with pilot training, First Order studies, and battle planning. The Resistance base was always actioned packed but the only thing that stood out about this day to Finn, was the conversation with Luke from the morning. Which is why later that afternoon, he took the first chance he got to catch up with Rey before she entered her quarters during the rest period.

"Hey Rey!" he called out as he ran up to her. She stopped her walk and turned to see him coming to a stop in front of her.

"Hey uh, are you ok?" he asked.

Rey looked confused, "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you know, a lot happened today."

"Oh, right" she said realizing what he was referring to. "Thanks for the concern but really I'm fine."

Finn didn't want to push it any further, so he took her word for it.

"Cool. So uh, you got some time? How about a walk since it's a nice day?"

Rey smiled at his offer. "I would like that."

The two began walking down the street. It was one of the less busy times of the day when no one was rushing to their destinations; everyone was either in training, eating, or resting. Some were taking their own walks and some were lying out by the river, Finn and Rey took it all in as they gazed around and walked side by side.

"I really do love it here. It's beautiful" Rey said, watching the trees blowing in the wind.

Finn was glad to hear it. He was worried earlier about her earlier, but now Rey looked happy again.

"Yeah it's a nice day, it's been a good one too. In fact, it's the first day I haven't asked General Organa about Hux."

Rey turned to Finn. There was a pause in the conversation as they kept their stride down the street. She reached down to his side and took his hand causing him to turn toward her.

"He'll come around" she tilted her head and smirked, "He doesn't know who he's messing with."

Finn laughed, "You've got that right!"

Their hands stayed locked as they continued down the road. Rey gazed back at the trees, seeing the large green leaves swaying with the wind. "Finn, you never told me what your favorite part of being here is?"

"The people" he said without hesitation.

Rey turned back to him, "Really?"

"Yeah. The crazy thing about it is everyone here is nice. Even though I'm a former Storm Trooper, everyone accepted me with open arms."

"I know what you mean. I like the vibe here but I've never been in an environment so pleasant. I'm not sure what to think."

"I just think I hit the jackpot" Finn said heartily.

They came to a stop and turned toward each other. Their hands were still embraced and Rey gave a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah, I agree."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that. More of the action coming soon but I enjoyed writing this one.
> 
> Till next time, Later


	8. Deception of the Perception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall ready for Rouge One? Here's a big chapter in perpetration. Enjoy

**Deception of the Perception**

Leia walked into the prison cell to find Hux sitting inside his cell against the wall with a bored expression. His usual neat hair was a mess and he had not bathed in the week he had been captured. He kept his gaze on the wall in front of him when she approached.

"Morning Hux. Ready to talk?"

Hux sighed before he turned his head to Leia. "Perhaps you should work on your interrogation skills. No torture or threats? I'm almost offended."

"That's not how we do things on our side" she countered.

"Whatever. At this point I'm just waiting for the First Order to arrive and we take over your base. If anything, you sped this war up for us."

"You think that'll happen, you think they'll come looking for you?"

Hux expression changed for only a second but Leia caught it.

"You helped build an army based on power, isolation, and lack of compassion for others. So what makes you think they will not leave you behind?" she taunted.

Hux turned away, "As I've told you before, I don't know where Snoke is. So you can leave now."

Leia smiled knowing she won this verbal battle. "Good day Hux. See you later" she said walking out.

Outside the exit, Luke was waiting for her.

"Well?" he asked.

"It is as we discussed, I don't believe he knows where Snoke is, but he definitely knows something important that we can use" Leia replied.

"So nothing new then?"

"Oh yes. He is beginning to crack" she stated proudly.

"Good. I was wondering if I would have to enter his mind, but I can't do that. That is what he would want, for us to use torture tactics as they would."

"But that is not our way. We will stick with our methods as long as it takes. In the meantime, let's focus on our current mission."

"Everyone is at the Docking Station now as you requested" Luke said. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with them on this one?"

"Yes. We are sending some of our best; I trust they will get the job done. You are needed here with the rest of our soldiers; we need protection for our home base."

"Very well. Just remember sister, even though our soldiers are strong, we may never underestimate the Dark Side."

"I know brother."

* * *

Like the previous mission, the Docking Station was full of soldiers preparing themselves and their weapons. Unlike the previous mission however, it was full of chatter, even laughter, as if the soldiers were going to another training session and not a mission.

On the surface, one would think this was to be an easier mission since there were fewer soldiers attending. This time, there were only a total number 10 soldiers scheduled for departure. With that information, along with their recent success, the Resistance fighters were more relaxed this time.

"So, you ready for today?" Finn asked Rey as he helped place her equipment into the X-Wing.

"Yeah I should be good to go" she replied putting on her pilot helmet.

Finn looked at her up and down and couldn't help but chuckle at her orange and white pilot uniform. It was obviously one that was used before with the wrinkles, discoloration, and slight tears. One thing the Resistance never updated was style. "Nice outfit" he teased.

"Shut up" she said, joining his laugh, "We weren't given any options."

"Sure" he said sarcastically, earning a playful punch to the arm. "Anyway" he chuckled before turning more serious, you'll be on your own until we land. I know you're good I jus-"

"I'm not worried" she cut him off, "After all, I have a Jedi watching my back" she grinned earning one from his as well.

"Great. See out there then" Finn said walking off to join the other foot soldiers.

Rey began to climb into the X-Wing but stopped when she heard Poe. She looked over to see he was ready to make an announcement now that Leia had arrived.

"Alright everybody" he addressed the squad but only received a few of their attentions. "Listen up! The General has arrived!" he yelled. Rey could see he was irritated by the slow response but he continued anyway.

"Like we discussed yesterday, this will be another quick in and out mission. Our sources have tracked First Order patterns and believe the planet Ryloth is being scouted today for a new base to be created. The objective is to capture those scouts and arrest them. Rey and Jessika will keep watch over us from the skies as we land."

Rey looked over at Jessika who gave a smile and a thumb up which Rey returned.

"Alright everyone on board your vehicles!"

Rey was about to take off when she heard a voice call out, "Rey!" she looked over to see the voice came from Leia. She reluctantly got out of her vehicle and walked over.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready?" Leia asked.

"Yes."

"Good. We should talk when you get back" Leia stated professionally since Poe was next to them, but Rey knew what she meant.

"Yes" she said, keeping the conversation short as possible.

"General" Poe interrupted, "With all due respect, I still have doubts about this mission. It's too similar to the last one, won't the First Order be aware of that? And how are we sure these scouts will talk, Hux hasn't."

Leia turned her attention to Poe, "As I said before, I am confident in our soldiers. These scouts are Storm Troopers; we have gotten many of them to give us information over the course of this war before. We are too close to victory for me to ignore this opportunity. You leave Hux to me, he will cooperate soon enough."

Poe still wasn't sold, "But Gen-"

"Shouldn't we going?" Rey interrupted causing their attentions to be shifted back to her. "The others are all ready and we don't have time to waste do we?" she didn't want to stand there any longer talking to Leia and just wanted to leave this conversation soon as she could.

Poe took a deep breath and began to walk toward his ship, "No. Let's go."

* * *

It was a much shorter flight than the previous mission. Ryloth was so close to D'Qar that they didn't have time to recap the objective of the mission as they normally would. So the soldiers on board the Millennium Falcon were armed and ready for landing. As they entered the planet, the two X-Wings circled around.

Poe turned on his communicator to contact the fellow pilots, "Any sightings?"

"Negative" Jessika replied into her communicator.

Rey looked around for and saw nothing. That should have been a good thing but for some reason she felt odd. She paused for a moment in disbelief before speaking into the communicator, "No sightings"

"We're landing now" Poe said as Rey watched from above.

The Falcon went downward fast before pulling up slightly and landing with ease. Now she had to keep her eyes ready and her senses sharp for any enemy. What troubled her most however, was this bad feeling she had that something was wrong.

* * *

Poe exited the Falcon with the other 7 foot soldiers behind him. He scanned the area to find no threats, just locals starring. The strange thing was, there was no commotion from them about this random visit.

"Hello" a young female Twi'lek approached, "I can tell you're not from here."

"I am Poe Dameron of the Resistance" Poe said holding up his badge for proof.

The girl smile and nodded, "I see, and to what do we owe this visit?"

Poe put away his badge and stood up straight to meet her height. "We have reason to believe First Order plans infiltrate your planet. We are here to make sure that does not happen."

"Ah I see." She flipped her long tentacle back and placed a hand on her hip. Her Orange skin shinned in the light bringing out her sweet smile. "Well Mr. Dameron, I thank you for your kind offer but we have already taken care of that problem."

Poe was tentative, "Is that so?"

"Yes. Thanks to the New Republic we have established a solid army and easily sent those Storm Troopers away. They were quite the cowards."

Her last statement brought laughter to the other locals behind her. It was a surprising sight to Poe. Not only did these people seem calm but it was as if they were enjoying themselves before they arrived and talk of the First Order didn't even faze them.

"Yazzy you're being rude. We should introduce ourselves to our guests. Hi my name his Tolla" the beautiful blue Twi'lek extended her arm which Blaine quickly took.

"The pleasure is all mine miss" he kissed her hand causing her to giggle.

"Stop Blaine. We need to report this to the General" Poe said kneeling down to place a Holo-Pad on the ground. With a few press of buttons a hologram displayed and Leia appeared.

"Hello Poe. Have you arrived?" she asked

"Yes but this lady claims that they have already forced the First Order scouts into retreat" Poe replied.

"Really? Have you scanned the areas?"

"Yes but we are not detecting anything."

"Then perhaps they speak the truth?"

"General, our sources are reliable. It would be foolish of us to leave without searching deeper for First Order sightings."

Leia considered this for a moment. "Finn, what do you think?"

Disappointed in her response, Poe turned to Finn to see his reaction.

"It's not like the First Order to run. However, they have always believed in strength in numbers so there is a possibility they could have thought they were out matched. I say we proceed with caution."

Poe thought it was ironic that Finn suggested the same thing as him but turned to the General to see her response. Not surprisingly, she agreed.

"Very well. Search the area until satisfied. Let me know if you need any support."

"Yes General" Poe said before turning off the hologram. He stood up and turned to his team, "You heard her, let's spread out."

"Oh you don't believe us? That's a shame because you did interrupt our party" Yazzy teased.

Poe looked behind her to see that the locals were indeed in the middle of an event. There were several of them and plenty of food spread out. Just then, the two X-Wings landed.

"Sorry we don't have time for that" Finn spoke up.

"Come on Finn. We don't want to be rude" Blaine complained as he stared at the beautiful Twi-lek. The other soldiers were antsy as well and it was easy to see why. A mission with no threat, beautiful men and women, and a party were a rare treat.

"What's going on?" Jesskia asked as she and Rey approached the group.

"The local army has reported that they already defeated the scouts that arrived before we got here" Finn replied.

"Really? Impressive" Jesskia said.

"Well we're not so sure. We're thinking of scanning the area still" Finn said causing the other soldiers to groan.

"Well how about this?" a young green skinned Twi-lek approached Finn. She was shorter than the rest with charming deep blue eyes that matched her outfit. "Why don't I take you to the authorities, maybe you'll have a better time believing them?"

"Yes. Why don't you follow Tamera to the authorities and that way your friends can stay here, we love guests" Yazzy said seductively. You seem like the leader anyway."

"No that would be me" Poe stated firmly, bringing a surprise look to Finn.

"Well why don't you both come? I will be happy to show you the way" Tamera said walking off and gesturing the two men to follow her.

"Alright we'll be back. Stay alert and contact me if anything happens" Poe said to Jessika who nodded in confirmation.

After the three walked off, the other soldiers began to relax.

"Well I don't know about yall but I'm going to enjoy myself" Blaine said walking to the locals to join in on the party.

"Well someone's gotta watch him" Jack shrugged before following Blaine. The rest of the soldiers followed as well, leaving just Jesskia and Rey behind.

"Well definitely not how I thought this was gonna go but I suppose it's better than seeing innocent deaths" Jessika reasoned.

"That's true" Rey agreed. "Guess there's nothing we can even do until Finn and Poe get back anyway."

"Yeah. These people all seem harmless and they have a good repore with the New Republic. So let's stay positive."

Rey nodded and hesitantly followed her friend to the party.

* * *

Finn and Poe followed Tamera up a ramp on a hillside. They kept their eyes aware of anything suspect.

"Where are we going?" Poe asked.

The Beautiful Twi'lek looked behind her to give Poe a sweet smile. "To the Council Hall, not much further at all" she said keeping her steady pace with her hips swaying seductively.

There was no doubt to Poe that she was attractive but it concerned him how friendly everyone was being to them when they should be concerned for the safety of their planet. He looked to Finn who seemed to be skeptical as well, but they had no solid reason to worry. He just hoped the authorities could provide some helpful information.

* * *

The squad was at ease, enjoying the luxurious treatment they were getting from these strangers without a second thought. Soft music, played by the locals, set the tone for this festivity. High quantities of food were served all along with plenty of drinks bringing satisfaction and comfort to the soldiers. They were being seduced with laughter and flirtation from the creatures. Off to the corner of the party, Rey and Jesskia sat by themselves watching on.

"Jessika, what do you make of this?" Rey asked.

Jesskia pondered the random question as she sipped her drink. She kept her eyes on the crowd looking to what Rey could be referring to. "What do you mean?"

"This party, these people" Rey said as she watched to two females getting overly friendly with one of her teammates. "Something seems.. off."

"Yeah, it is all kind of random" Jessika replied.

Rey shook her head, "I don't just mean that. It's all just so different from D'Qar. I have this weird feeling."

"What are you talking about?"

Rey scanned everyone in the area, trying to put her thoughts together. "On D'Qar everyone is happy but it feels more genuine, natural. Here, the vibe feels different. The smiles look forced, the actions seem staged."

Jessika looked deeper into what Rey was saying. She began to see the same things and wondered how she didn't see it before. Growing worried, she grabbed Rey's arm and forced her to look at her. "Rey, what are you saying?"

Rey looked at Jessika and spoke with confidence. "This is all done on purpose. All of this is fake!"

"Ladies!"

A tall male Twi'lek walked up to them.

"What are you doing over here by yourselves? You should join us."

With his tale frame, lean orange muscles, and charming smile, he was easy on the eyes. A few moments ago Jesskia would have felt no threat but she trusted Rey. Her thoughts went to Poe and Finn.

"Where are our friends, the one that went with Tamera?"

The man waved off Jessika's question, "Oh, don't worry about them. They'll be back soon. Hey, how about a drink on me?"

Jessika stared him down, "I won't ask twice."

The male chuckled, "Ok, relax. I'll just see if I can reach her on my communicator" he said reaching behind his back.

Rey jumped up and elbowed him in the side of the head dropping him to the ground, alongside the taser he was reaching for. Jessika jumped up and screamed to the crowd.

"EVERYONE BRACE YOURSELVES! IT'S A TRAP!"

All of the attention shifted over to Jessika but before the soldiers could make a move, they were attacked by their hosts.

Two of them rushed at Jessika. She dogged their attempt to tackle her and kicked one back to the ground before he could get up. The other one jumped on her back before she flipped him over and took him out with a punch to the face.

Next to her was Rey who took on the three that attacked her. She ducked one punch that went to the man behind her. Rey then kicked the man in the gut and elbowed the one behind her in the gut. The third attack grabbed ahold of her until she threw him back and dropped him with a direct punch to the face. Before the two behind her could recover, she gave them each a quick spin kick to their heads dropping them both.

The two women stood side by side victorious, until they looked in front of them. All of their teammates had been restrained and pinned to the ground, outnumbered and overwhelmed.

They lost.

Tolla walked up to the two women with a completely changed demeanor. She stared them down with a serious expression.

"Drop your weapons" she demanded.

When neither one of them moved, some of the Twi'leks pulled out knives and walked over to the restrained soldiers.

"Drop your weapons!" she yelled before lowering her voice, "Please, we don't want to do this."

Jessika was curious about the woman's last comment, but complied with her demand for the sake of her team. She dropped her blaster to the ground followed by Rey who more hesitantly laid her light saber down.

* * *

The two men followed the Tamera forward as they finally were approaching the Council Hall.

Finn felt a rush run through him and he stopped suddenly. He turned behind him where he felt an uncomfortable sense of worry.

"Finn what are you doing?" Poe asked.

"We have to go back" he replied.

"What?"

"Something's wrong" he repeated as he turned toward Poe and locked eyes with him. "We have to go back."

Poe could see the seriousness in Finn's face. Poe didn't understand the Force but one thing he learned from being around Finn was when Finn sensed something, it was urgent"

Poe turned back to the woman, "What's going on here?"

"I'm sorry. We had no choice" she stated.

"What are y-"

Just then the doors busted open to revel multiple armed storm troopers. They had their weapons pointed at Poe and Finn who stood stunned. One of them spoke up, "Good job, you did exactly as we told you."

"So this was trap after all" Poe said.

"I really am sorry" Tamera said nearly crying, "They said they will kill us, our families, the children. I'm so ashamed."

"Oh that reminds me" the storm trooper spoke up again, "We got what we want so you're no longer needed." With that, he shot the woman in the back of the head dropping her lifeless body to the ground.

Finn acted fast and thrust his arm forward and Force Pushed the first three Storm Troopers back into the ones behind them.

"Let's go!" Poe dashed back Finn alongside of him down the hill into the forest into a different path than the one they previously took.

They ran deep into the trees to avoid being seen. They ran as fast as they could knowing they only had a short window of opportunity to lose the Storm Troopers. Poe pulled out his communicator, doing his best to control his breathing as he ran. "General, come in General!"

"General speaking."

"We've been compromised."

"Do you need back up?"

"Yes. Send back up."

"I'm sending a squad now. General out."

Poe put away his communicator without changing pace. His thoughts racing as fast as his legs, _Damn! How many Troopers are coming? I have to stay focused, where are the others?_

"They killed her!" Finn cried out as they ran. "She even helped them and they killed her!"

Poe could see Finn was getting distraught. He grapped Finn bringing them to a sudden stop. "Finn, focus!" he yelled. Once Finn quieted down, Poe took a few seconds to catch his breath. "This is what they do, this is why we fight. We have to keep going before they get anyone else."

Finn was beginning to catch his breath as he absorbed Poe's words and nodded in understanding. Poe released his hold on Finn and looked back at where they ran from. "We have a little time, but not much. Ok let's figure this out quickly. They have this area hostage and they use them to lure us in, even with backup coming we don't know what their numbers are looking like."

"The First Order believes in strength in numbers. They always send what they believe is more than enough to overwhelm the enemy" Finn confirmed.

"Then the best thing we can do now is round up the others and get back to our ships. Since we didn't detect any enemy vehicles, they probably don't have too many Troopers here but they most likely have more coming as we speak."

"Look!" Finn pointed.

Poe turned to see their comrades and the locals walking up the ramp above them. Since he and Finn were on the bottom side of the hill and shielded by several trees, they couldn't be seen.

"They're taking them to the temple where the Storm Troopers were" Finn stated.

Poe took a moment to scan everyone before he noticed something, "All of our squad has been disarmed. These people won't harm us; they're just doing what they're told out of fear. Our team is good though, if we can provide a distraction, they should get their weapons back. Can you use the Force?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes it just kind of happens, I haven't mastered it yet. Like earlier, I didn't even sense that Storm Troopers were near us" Finn admitted.

"Well we have to do something quick."

Finn looked back up at all of the people until his eyes fell on Rey. "I have an idea" he said as he began to slowly crawl up the hill to get a better view but still try to not be noticed.

"Wait Finn, what are you doing?" Poe complained.

Finn kept his eyes locked on Rey as he remembered what Luke previously thought him. _Our senses are heighted when we are near each other,_ he thought, _come on look at me._

Finn kept his gaze waiting and hoping until; Rey turned her head toward him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The First Order has retaliated. We are now fully into the war, lots of more action coming. Glad I got a chance to work the Twi'leks into this story, I'm a fan of them and more coming from them moving forward. Let me know what you thought of the sequences on the planet and if you were able to follow, it was challenging to write.
> 
> Till next time, later.


	9. Ambush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Star Wars characters are property of Walt Disney. Some minor characters were created by me to compliment the story.
> 
> Feels like forever since I updated but this one took a long time to put together. Let's get to it.

 

**Ambush**

Rey made eye contact with Finn for only a moment, but a moment was all that was needed. So when Rey turned back and followed the rest of the captured group, Finn was certain she understood his plan.

"Alright Poe, I'm going to sneak up behind them. You fire a shot ahead of them for the distraction and I'll use the Force to release their holds on the weapons" Finn said.

"I thought you said you don't know if you can use it" Poe asked confused.

"I'll have Rey's help this time" Finn replied.

"What? How is she gonna help?"

"Just trust me."

Poe fired ahead, starting everyone. Just then Finn threw both hands forward and Force Pushed the weapons out of their hands. Rey quickly reacted and turned back to the group, threw her hands to the side and Force Pushed the Twi'leks to the ground. The Resistance soldiers quickly grabbed their weapons and pointed them at the same people that held them captive just seconds ago.

"Stop! They are not our enemy!" Finn yelled running forward.

"What? What are you talking about?" Jessika asked.

"They're prisoners of war" Poe said running up the hill.

The Resistance soldiers looked down at the fallen Twi'leks in contemplation. The previous one in charge, Tolla, put her hands in the air for safety and slowly stood up in caution. "They speak the truth. When the First Order came we were given no choice."

"There's always a choice" Poe argued.

"They said they wouldn't kill anyone! They only wanted us to hand you over and they would spare all of us!" Tolla cried.

"The First Order won't spare anyone, including your friend Tamera."

"Tamera?" Tolla asked with the same fear that other Twi'leks were currently displaying.

Poe calmed down, closed his eyes, and shook his head. Not wanting to mention the death but knowing that they understood. Tolla dropped her head, taking in the wounding news of her friend's death.

"Tolla" Finn spoke up and stepped over to her, "Come with us, all of you."

"We need a plan fir-"

"There's no time for that Poe! Several Storm Troopers are coming; we all need to move now." Finn demanded.

A sudden rush ran through Rey, "Finn" she called out, trying to see if he felt the same.

Finn looked up and past Rey. His eyes grew wide and he yelled out, "Duck!"

The group followed the command just in time to avoid several blasts.

"Run!" Rey shouted while she ignited her Light Saber and started to deflect blasts to shield everyone. They all did as told and preceded to sprint down the hill. While they all continued to run, Finn posted up on the hill and shot down two Storm Troopers causing the remaining ones to fall back. Rey took the opportunity to run with Finn as they tried to catch up with the others.

Finn and Rey ran straight ahead with the rest of the group still in sight. A blast coming from the right side barley missed the two causing Rey to grab Finn's arm and dragged him to the left, away from everyone. Using the trees as shields, Rey looked to where the blasts were coming from to see multiple Storm Troopers. "There's more of them, come on" she said running deeper in the forest with Finn following.

* * *

 

"There are the ships!" Poe yelled as they sprinted forward.

They ran at full speed toward their destinations until large four large blasts from the sky smashed on the ground sending everyone flying in several directions. Gravel, grass, and dirt gusted in the wind over the fallen bodies. Through the shock, Poe looked up to see a Tie Fighter circling around in the air for its next attack. He was still trying to stand when a familiar face came into view.

"Come on!" Jessika shouted at Poe as she pulled him to his feet. "Get in the sky, hurry!"

Poe wanted to know the conditions of the others, but didn't have time. He dashed to one of the X-Wings, the closest of the vehicles, and got in as quickly as he could. He looked for a moment to see Jessika aiming her laser bazooka at the Tie-Fighter finishing its round in the air in coming back toward them. Desperately, Poe tried to start up the X-Wing. His heart beats increased rapidly as he looked back in the air to see a well time shot by Jessika connecting with the Tie-Fighter.

"Yes!" Poe cheered watching the Tie-Fighter fall from the sky. But behind it, he saw two more coming from the distance. "Damn."

Finally, the X-Wing started up and Poe lifted into the sky. Alright, back in business, he thought as he began to feel more comfortable now that he was in his element. He soared high above the Tie-Fighters distracting their attention from the people below.

Poe swerved in air and dodged the large blasts. He circled around the two of them bringing the flight patterns next to each other. Right where I want you, he thought as he made a quick corkscrew with his vehicle, fooling both Tie-Fighters to fly past him. In two quick shots, both ships went down but before he could cheer, he saw one of the ships crash on the other X-Wing the Resistance came over with.

Crap, I need to get back down there, he thought now that the air was safe from threats.

Poe brought the X-Wing down to a safe landing and exited the ship to see all of the commotion. Civilians flooded through the streets in panic, one of his ships destroyed, two Tie-Fighters destroyed and multiple dead bodies on the ground. It was sight he hated to see and wanted to end a soon as possible. He ran over to his squad to notice some of them missing, but he didn't have time to address it.

"What's the situation?" he asked.

Jessika wiped the debris from the crash off her face. "Too many Storm Troopers, they're not skilled, but their numbers are massive. Most likely there are more coming" she replied.

It was the truth. Poe hated to admit defeat, but they didn't stand a chance in their current situation. "Alright, everyone into the Mille-" he stopped when something caught the corner of his eye. He looked over to see another wave of Storm Troopers charging toward them. "Shit. Fire!"

* * *

 

Finn and Rey were moving in perfect sync. They stayed close together and kept a comfortable distance from the Storm Troopers. Whenever a Trooper shot from long range, Rey would deflect it with her saber and Finn would fire back. Whenever a Trooper made their way close enough, Finn would alert Rey and she would strike them down. They used to Force for awareness on their attackers all while still progressing forward.

"I think we're getting close to the ships, do you sense any of the others?" Finn asked in a rush as he ran forward with Rey.

"No but I feel somethings wrong" she answered honestly.

"Yeah me too."

The two sprinted forward when a crowd of local Twi'leks came into view. As they moved closer, the locals ran past them in fright.

"Crap, this is bad. Keep moving!" Finn shouted at Rey to continue forth.

Rey kept running with Finn but couldn't help but look around at the commotion. Civilians were running away in panic from the chaos. All were in serious danger and she knew it. Adults were scarred and their children cried. It was terrible sight all too familiar to Rey.

* * *

 

The remaining Resistance soldiers were crouched behind the X-Wing shielding themselves from the rapid blasts coming from the larger group of Storm Troopers. There were few opportunities where there was a brief break in between the blasts and the Resistance was able to return fire for a couple shots before returning to cover.

Damn this was a bad idea; Poe thought seeing the shattered glass and damaged metal flying of the X-Wing flying around him. They took cover behind the only working X-Wing out of desperation but now both of the X-Wings they arrived with were damaged and they were still under attack.

"They're closing in" Jessika said returning to cover after shooting a couple shots at the approaching enemy.

"We have to get over to the Falcon, it's our only way out" Poe said.

"We're just gonna leave? What about these people? This planet will be taken."

"It's already been taken! We have no choice" Poe yelled with a strain in his voice, regretting the truth of the situation.

The shots became louder and the blasts came closer as the Storm Troopers moved in. Just then, a large gust of wind came from the sky. Poe looked up to see 3 X-Wings flying over them, Finally, he thought.

The X-Wings soared in the sky and fired at the ground taking out some of the Storm Troopers and forcing the others to scatter for cover.

"Poe, come in" a familiar voice sounded through Poe's communicator. He pulled it up in haste.

"Luke, is that you?" he asked

"Affirmative" he answered. "What is the situation?"

"It's an ambush. Some of our soldiers are dead or missing, we are greatly outnumbered."

"The air looks clear. I'm coming down" Luke said.

A few moments later, Luke landed near the damaged X-Wing and quickly exited to join the group. The other 2 X-Wings that arrived with him remained in the sky. Poe kept his eyes peeled for the enemy, but it appeared they all fled when the Resistance back up arrived.

"The situation is worse than anticipated" Luke stated. "We will have to get back home and regroup."

"Yes unfortunately, there is nothing we can do at the moment" Poe agreed.

Luke looked around, "Like you said, some of our soldiers have fallen. But I can sense Rey and Finn. They are still alive, but in grave danger."

"I'm afraid the worse has yet to come" a light voice said.

The Resistance soldiers turned to see Tolla approach them. She was under duress, several damage marks on her from the aftermath of earlier land destruction of the Tie-Fighters.

"What are you doing here?!" Blaine stepped forward but was pulled back by Poe.

"Calm yourself young one" Luke said to Blaine before turning his attention to Tolla. "What do you speak of miss?"

"I like to again say I'm sorry for all of this" she said in between breaths, "But there were a lot more before you arrived and they will probably be coming back. Please let me come with you. I want to help you and save this planet."

Just then, a voice went off from Luke's communicator. "Captain, something big is coming this way. And it's coming fast!"

Luke looked up to see a large space craft arrive on the scene. Its size was much greater than the 2 remaining X-Wings that flew over them.

"It's him" Tolla said in fear.

Luke looked to Tolla, but before he asked her who was in the space craft, he decided to act first. "Everyone into the Falcon now!" he commanded.

Just then, the space craft fired a couple of very quick blasts and shot down both of the X-Wings.

* * *

 

Finn and Rey came to a stop. They were exhausted physically from all of the running and fighting. Rey was also exhausted emotionally from the chaos around them. People were running in terror, dead bodies were on the ground, and their teammates were nowhere in sight. She tried to keep her mind focused on the present but it kept drifting to a similar nightmare from her past. Visions of her as a crying child kept popping into her mind with death around her. The vision was being interrupted by a strong voice calling to her. Rey! Rey!

"Rey! Rey!" Finn yelled to her face.

Finally, she snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her concerned friend in front of her.

"Are you with me?" he asked.

She nodded but her heart was throbbing, her mind was racing, and her body began to shake. Something is coming, she thought.

A strong gust of wind hit them hard but Finn held on to Rey allowing them both to stand their ground. She looked up to see the cause. What she saw was a large spacecraft, but that wasn't what concerned her, it was what was inside that concerned her. What was inside gave her the same feeling of threat as her visions did.

"It's him" Finn said.

"Who?" she asked, feeling she already knew the answer.

"Kylo Ren."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot just happened and they still haven't escaped. As much as they have encountered on this planet so far, Finn and Rey have an even tougher task ahead of them as the ambush continues. More to come.
> 
> Till next time, later.


	10. Nightmare's Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge action chapter, hope you enjoy. Also, I don't know how radio frequencies work but since this is a galaxy far far away, let's just roll with it. This chapter also takes a major turning point for the story, things will change from here on out.

**Nightmare's Reality**

The wind became stronger as the space craft moved in the sky. It gave off two large blast ahead of it. Rey couldn't see the targets, but the immediate sound explosions that followed confirmed that they were destroyed.

"Rey look out!"

At the sound of Finn's voice, Rey turned to her other side to see a Storm Trooper approaching just in time for her use a Force Push to knock it back.

"This is bad" Finn said.

Rey turned back to see what he was talking about. The space craft had changed directions and seemed to be lowering to the ground and was coming closer into her view. It also seemed to be preparing for another blast.

"It's coming toward us. It's coming toward us! Let's go!" Finn shouted.

Rey continued to watch in horror. The reality was setting in.

"Rey come on!"

Finally, she came to her senses and became to move but it was too late. The blast had been fired and was coming straight towards them. With no time to think, Finn pushed Rey down the hill away from the blasts and attempted to leap in the opposite direction to save himself afterwards.

The blast hit the ground and created a large explosion. As Rey rolled down the hill, the explosion caused Rey to be lifted in the air and fall an even further distance. She bounced on the ground before she crashed hard into the dirt.

Rey was down for a couple of minutes, feeling the aftermath of the explosion run through her body. She used her arms to lift off the ground, scrapes, cuts and dry blood scattered on them. She took a couple of deep breaths to compose herself and tried to make sense of the situation.

A quick glance around showed her the damaged field. The noise of the locals had stopped and she was alone. Near her, she saw a dead body of one of her comrades and a dead body of a local Twi'Lek. The sight hit her heart as she felt regret and remorse for her fellow brave solider and the innocent local.

A fearsome thought crossed Rey's mind causing her to jump to her feet.

"Finn…Finn!" she called out. She looked around to see no signs of her friend, worry ran through her mind and her heart. "Finn!"

"You're all alone."

Rey came to a halt when she heard the voice. A voice filled with venom and carried malice with each word. A voice that she had heard before and knew belonged to only one person.

"Ben" she stated as she turned toward the man.

There stood Kylo Ren. He was draped in dark black clothing with a cape streaming down his back. However, what stood out most were his eyes. Golden eyes that Rey could see vividly despite the distance between them. Gold, not in the luxurious shade, but a shade that displayed vicious emotions in his eyes. Eyes that displayed jealousy, fear, hatred, and murder.

"No" he replied. "Ben is dead, Ben was weak."

Anger began to grow within Rey, along with sadness as she recalled a hurtful memory. "Is that why you killed your father?!"

"I removed my weakness" Kylo quickly answered. "That is what Han Solo was, a weakness. Once he was removed I was able to become stronger and obtain more power. That is what the Dark Side brings, power. And if you do not seek power, then you are weak and you will be removed."

Kylo ignited his Light Saber. The light red glow shined from all sides of the unique crossquard shape. He stared down Rey, daring her to defend herself. Despite her concerns, she pulled out her own Light Saber and ignited the blue glow.

"You still have that saber. The saber that never reached it's full potential because it is with the side of the Light, the side of the weak. You will bring it to me, now!"

The anger had now fully grown within Rey. She took her stance and wielded her saber in front of her as she stared Kylo down. "Come get it."

Those words seemed to have sparked a fuse in Kylo, he charged at Rey with full speed. Rey dashed forward meeting his strike with her own. The two fighters pushed their sabers against one another trying to over power the other, it ended up being Rey who fell back. Rey quickly adjusted with a spin to regain her footing and swung her saber immediately at Kylo who had already swung at her.

Through her training, Rey was very well conditioned and her speed matched Kylo's. She had also learned a few different types of attack moves, but she was finding it difficult to use a strategy when Kylo was swinging so fast it gave her no time to think. The two kept matching strike for strike however, Kylo was moving Rey back with every swing.

After their sabers met yet again, Rey stepped back and lost her footing for a second. As Kylo tried to take advantage with a powerful strike, Rey dodged to his side. Seeing her opportunity, she thrust her open hand forward, but nothing happened. No, she thought in fear.

"Like I said, you are weak" Kylo bellowed as he trust his arm forward to a successful Force Push launching Rey far back to the ground.

She quickly rolled off the ground back to her feet, trying to ignore the pain. Damn. Why can't I feel the Force? She thought.

Kylo began walking forward, he kept his menacing eyes locked on Rey. "I was wrong to kept you alive all those years ago. I was a different man then, but I have evolved. I will soon become the most powerful Sith to ever live!"

Rey tried to block out what she was hearing and remembered what Luke taught her. Emotions must be balanced in battle, otherwise they can be blinding. Even with these thoughts her hands on the saber began to shake.

She lifted her saber in time to block Kylo's charge. As she tried to push him back, she paused when she saw his eyes again. His eyes had an unnatural shadow over them, and a direct focus on his objective, to kill.

Evil, she thought, He's become pure evil.

Her distraction cost her the battle. Kylo shoved her back and swung his saber to connect with the edge of her ribs. She screamed out in pain falling back even further but trying to keep from collapsing. Kylo then Force Pushed her far back in the air and hard to the ground causing her to drop her saber a long distance away.

Rey grimaced in pain as she laid on the ground holding her wound. The sharp pain in her ribcage was worse than anything she ever felt as she squeezed her teeth together using all her might not to cry out in agony. She could hear Kylo Ren walking up to her at a chilling slow page. She tried to scoot back at a desperate attempt to escape but it was no use. After Kylo finally got close enough he raised his saber high, Rey squeezed her eyes shut anticipating the blow, but it never came.

Rey opened her eyes to see Kylo's red saber being blocked by one of blue. She followed the blue light to it's holder. And there stood Finn, he came back for her.

Shocked at Finn's arrival, Kylo Force Jumped far back. "What are you doing here?" he asked in anger, "Didn't you learn not to oppose me?"

Finn didn't respond, he walked to over to his right side with his eyes locked on Kylo, distracting him away from Rey.

Kylo, who's attention was now fully on Finn, continued his threatening taunts. "Perhaps you need to feel my wrath some more."

Once he was a good distance from Rey, Finn took his stance and raised the Light Saber up in front of him. "Not this time Kylo."

Finn kept his guard as Kylo charged at him full speed. Kylo swung his saber again and again, each time being met with a well timed block by Finn. With each failed strike, Kylo grew angrier and swung hard causing Finn to move back.

Rey watched on from her spot on the ground. At first glance it would seem like Kylo had the advantage because he was the one on the attack but Rey knew Finn's style and knew this is what he preferred. It was just like their sparring sessions, Finn was letting Kylo use his energy while he guarded. Kylo was causing Finn to move back but what she noticed, and Kylo didn't realize, was that Finn was simply moving in a circle, causing him not to lose any ground.

"Damn it! Hold still!" Kylo yelled as he kept swinging just to be blocked.

Finn finally saw his opening and instead of blocking Kylo's latest swing, he juked his body to the right and drove his right elbow into Kylo face. Kylo stumbled back and touched his broken nose and proceeded to look down at his hand to see the blood.

The anger boiled in Kylo as he gripped his saber tightly. "How dare you" he said as if he was offended that Finn hit him, "You bastard!" he yelled as he charged full speed at Finn and attacked in a blind furry.

Rey watched on, startled at what she was seeing. She saw the two men fighting and looking like the complete opposites of each other. She thought Finn should be the angry one in this situation but was composed and fighting with strategy while Kylo, the more experienced, was swinging his saber wildly.

Kylo took another big swing at Finn's head which he easily ducked. Finn took the opportunity to drive another elbow, this time at Kylo's gut, and followed up with kick in the same spot that knocked Kylo backwards on to the ground.

Direct hit! Rey cheered in thought. She kept watching as Kylo stumbled to get up but Finn made no advancement toward him. Rey became curious as to why Finn did not attack after he just took the advantage. Does he know how to? She wondered.

After he made his way to his feet, Kylo held his stomach out of pain and exhaustion. "Damn you" Kylo said in between breaths. "Fine then, let's see how strong you really are."

Kylo thrust his arm forward and Force Pushed Finn off the ground and far back into a tree. Finn fell to the ground and struggled to get up. As soon as he made his way to his feet he thrown back into the tree again.

"What, that's it? Get up!" Kylo taunted in the midst of laughter. He marched up to Finn who was too hurt and overpowered to defend himself this time. "I am the most powerful" he said as he moved closer, "Now you die."

He lifted his saber for the final strike but suddenly felt a strong pull restraining him from finishing his attack. He turned to his right to see Rey with her arm extended, using the Force to stun his arm.

"How dare you" Kylo said as the anger quickly returned to him and he switched his full focus on Rey. He lifted his free arm and began to Force Choke her.

Rey felt the tight squeeze on her throat and could not stop it. She tried with all her might to keep her hold on Kylo's arm to prevent the attack on Finn but the pain was becoming worse by the second. The combination of her wounded ribs and the Force Choke were destroying her body and she was feeling weak.

Rey's hold on Kylo fell and he was ready to attack but when he turned back to Finn, he saw that Finn was back on his feet and running toward him. Kylo jumped back just in time to avoid a deadly strike but still was cut at the ribs, suffering the same damage as he gave Rey earlier.

Kylo screamed out in pain as he stumbled back while holding his wound. Finn saw that Kylo was greatly injured and unable to defend himself but the sound of painful coughs caught his attention.

"Rey!" Finn said rushing over to her. She squirmed on the ground in pain, one hand on her neck and the other on ribs. "Rey I'm here" he said trying to reassure her but still wondered how they were going to get out alive. He looked back to Kylo and was surprise to find that he retreated. A large gust of wind came through and Finn looked up ecstatic to see the Millennium Falcon was landing for their rescue.

Once it landed, Finn saw Luke come out and sprint over to them in a hurry.

"Rey!" he shouted.

She looked up at the older man and through her strained voice, quietly spoke one word, "Father."

Finn looked down at her shocked, Did she just say..."

"Storm Troopers!" Luke shouted.

Finn looked back and saw the large number of troopers coming for them, all armed.

"Finn take Rey and get into the Falcon, I'll hold them off. Hurry!"

Finn wasted no time picking Rey up and ran inside the ship as he heard the blasts rapidly being fired at them. Once he was inside, he sat Rey down and turned back to see Luke backing into the ship while deflecting blasts with his saber. Once Luke was fully inside, the ship closed and took off, finally exiting the planet.

The Millennium Falcon was making its way off Ryloth. A planet that was now taken over by the First Order. On this ship remained a less number of soldiers than were that were sent by the Resistance. The ones who were now on the ship were the only survivors and were also wounded, some more than others. Also on board, was Tolla, the Twi'lek in charge of the deception but was reveled to be a prisoner of war. Like the others, she was hurt and emotional. Everyone on board was either scarred, frustrated, or suffered from a combination of the two emotions.

"Poe proceed at full speed. We have to get out of here immediately" Luke commanded.

"I am. Why didn't you send more back up?" Poe asked irritated while trying to pilot.

"We underestimated the situation. A grave mistake on our part" Luke answered.

"Yeah it was!" Poe said letting his frustrations out. "I told the General this was a bad idea."

Finn didn't like what he saw. He couldn't blame Poe for being upset, they all were, but it was uncharacteristic of Poe to snap at someone, especially Luke.

"Calm yourself soldier. We have to focus on getting home for now" Luke tried to reason.

"No! You all should have lis-" Poe was cut off by a loud sound coming from inside the Falcon.

Finn looked around franticly, "What is that?"

"We're getting an incoming message" Poe stated with surprise as the sound continued. "But how? We haven't accepted any contact."

"The First Order has taken over this planet. They most likely have control of the radio frequencies." Luke figured.

"Well we have to sto-" Finn stopped once a hologram appeared in front of them.

Everyone stared in awe at the unique figure before their eyes. The hologram displayed a large gray creature. He looked to have a deformed human like face with what was possibly burned marks on his features. He had dark eyes, no hair, and appeared to be very old. The strange figure said nothing at first almost as if he wanted them all to take in his presence. No one on the Millennium Falcon said a word, all just stared at what was in front of them as they waited for answers. After the long quiet pause, the mysterious figure finally spoke.

"My name is Snoke. I am a child of the Empire and the father of the First Order." This introduction perked everyone's ears up, as they now knew this was the man responsible for this war.

"For years I have sought to build a new Empire based on the previous one's legacy. The Empire was founded on great ideals and principles that brought proper justice to this broken galaxy. These ideals were created and followed by the most brilliant minds this galaxy has ever seen. However, there are those who oppose these ideals, those who have corrupted the galaxy by breaking the Empire. They are the reason the galaxy is broken." Finn shook his head as he watched on. He knew the galaxy wasn't perfect, but he also knew the Empire didn't help things.

"Through the power of the Dark Side I have given new life to these ideals and seek to regain order to fix this galaxy. I have built and maintained order that surpasses the Empire. This is the First Order."

Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew the First Order was driven for a thirst of power, it was anything but ideal.

"As I have stated, there are those who oppose this order and since they are not with us, they are against us. I seek to better the galaxy, therefore those who oppose the First Order are an enemy of the galaxy. Order is created through power, power brings order. Join me and I will give you the order you deserve for this galaxy. Join me and you will realize true power. The power you have, young Skywalker."

As soon as he said the last line, the message stopped and the hologram disappeared. Leaving a stunned room of people looking at each other in confusion. The shock came not just from the leader of the First Order revealing himself, not even for his evil explanation, but his last line. His whole message was directed at one person.

"What's he talking about?" Poe asked, addressing the whole group. But no one said anything, too stunned for any replies. Finn moved his eyes to Rey who he caught turning away from him and stared at the ground with a worried expression. His attention shifted back to Poe who jumped out of his seat and began to yell. "Hey! What was he talking about? Somebody say something!" he demanded.

"It's a lie" Finn said quickly. He felt he knew the true answer but also felt like he should help his friend, so he made an excuse. "It has to be. I mean just think about it. There's only one Skywalker and I doubt Snoke would address him as young. We should just focus on getting home for now."

But Poe didn't let up, his frustration had taken control of him. "What about you?" he said marching up to Luke, "Do you know why he would say that? Tell us!"

Luke fiddled with his fingers at his sides and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath before he responded, "Yes. He speaks of my child. My only child."

Poe moved even closer to Luke who stood his ground. "Why didn't you say anything? You knew this didn't you? Why didn't you sa-"

"It's me!" Rey interrupted, startling everyone. She stayed in her seat still holding her side from the wound she suffered moments ago in battle. "Snoke was referring to me" she sadly admitted.

Finn looked around the ship and saw the looks of shock, hurt, and anger on everyone's faces. He knew this was going to get worse if it kept going.

"Ok look. Maybe we just need to get ba-"

"I bet you knew about this too!" Poe pointed at Finn.

"No. This is news to me too" Finn replied.

"Oh yeah, right"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finn asked, growing frustrated himself.

"So much for the team, leader!" Poe shouted with sarcasm.

"What's your problem?!" Finn shouted back moving up to Poe.

Jessika jumped in the middle of them, keeping them both on their on sides. "That's enough, quit it."

"Yes, now is not the time" Luke followed. "Rey's identity was kept secret for saftey but now Snoke knows. We have to get back to D'Qar and regroup, but in the mean time we must stick together."

"Together? That's a joke" he said as made his way back to his seat.

"Poe stop!" Jessika yelled.

"Yeah and what she still doing here?" Blaine said, pointing at Tolla.

"Look I didn't want for this to happen" she cried.

"Well it did!" He screamed while getting up close to her. "Our comrades are dead! Those were our friends!"

"Quit man, it's not her fault" Jack said getting in between Blaine and Tolla, trying to stop his friend from doing something he'll regret.

"How do we know that? She lied to us. This is all her fault!" Blaine screamed while trying to get around Jack's large body.

Jessika rushed up and pinned Blaine to the wall. "Enough! This is what we signed up for remember? Get together solider."

Blaine quieted down and looked away but was clearly still pissed even after Jessika released him.

"Look, we were all in this fight. We deserve answers" Jack said.

Jessika turned toward him. "Answers? What, you weren't paying attention? Here, let me bring you up to speed. We were tricked by the people we were supposed to protect, their planet has been taken, multiple people are dead, Rey's a Skywalker, the Dark Side wants her, and the First Order just whipped our asses!"

She turned back to the rest of the group, holding her arms out at her sides. "Anymore questions?" she asked. Everyone fell silent, each of them looking at everything in the ship but each other. "Good" she said as she walked over and dropped down in her seat, "Let's just get home."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. Snoke has made his appearance and stated his objective. This concludes this arc of the story as the Dark Side has taken the advantage in this war. Also, a lot happened in this chapter and I hope it flowed properly. Let me know your thoughts.
> 
> Till next time, later.


	11. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little different. It's all in Finn's perspective, I thought it would be good to see everything from his point of view.
> 
> Enjoy

**Aftermath**

The nightmares had returned the night they got back to D’Qar. Finn almost forgot how bad they felt since he stopped having them for awhile. Perhaps it was because things were so good on D’Qar, or because the war seemed to be going in their favor, but that had all changed recently. The Resistance had been ambushed on Ryloth and they failed to save the planet from being taken over by the First Order. It was on that night that Finn’s nightmares came back.

That’s how Finn found himself returning to his early morning workout routine that he had previously abandoned. In a way, he was thankful since the extra exercise in the morning helped excel his performances in training but he much rather the nightmares disappear again. Since he was still getting used to the early workouts again, his body ached, but most of all his mind ached. Heavy thoughts filled his head as he jogged down street.

 _4 days_ , he thought while he tried to control his breathing. He wiped the sweat off his head while keeping his pace and gave off soft pants with each stride. _4 days since my nightmares came back, and they still haven’t stopped._

* * *

 

He ended his jog at the General’s office. He was always surprised when she called him in, he was never in trouble, but he knew it had to be something important. After walking in, he gave her a short greeting before he closed the door behind him.

“Good morning Finn, please have a seat. How are you this morning?” Leia asked.

“Good, thanks” Finn panted while sitting down, glad to finally have a moment to relax from his workout.

“Hard at work already I see” Leia smiled.

Finn straighten up, slightly embarrassed for not being more presentable. “Yes, still trying to get used to it again. I hate to admit it but I believe I was slacking off for awhile.”

“We all were slacking off. That is my fault, I should have been more firm about staying focused after we captured Hux.”

Finn cringed at Hux’s name, he wondered if he had the right to inquire about the subject. Luckily, he didn’t have to ask.

“I called you in this morning because I want to talk to about the First Order” Leia said, taking a serious tone. Finn nodded, ready for her to continue. “I’m sure you are aware of all of the concerns among our base.”

Finn reluctantly nodded. It was true, since the ambush everyone had the same question on their minds, how did the First Order get the jump on them? That question had been lingering around the base the base past few days to cause anger and even some fear among the soldiers. It also seemed to cause a lack of trust.

“My first instinct was that Hux was behind it” Leia continued, “But I really doubt it. The moment we brought him here, he was checked for bugs very thoroughly. Since then he has been monitored around the clock. He seems to be clean.”

Finn was surprised to hear this information. He thought it was Hux too, it seemed so coincidental that the First Order General was on their base and the First Order was able to ambush them.

“But if it wasn’t Hux, then how did the First Order know when we were arriving on Ryloth?”

Leia folded her hands on her desk and kept her eyes on Finn. “The worse concern we have is that there is a leak among us.”

Finn jolted forward, “Are you serious?”

He was shocked to hear it. A leak would mean someone on their side betrayed them. _Who would do that,_ he thought, _How could someone willingly want the First Order to take over?_ It was something he couldn’t understand. He had been with the First Order, he witnessed the evil they are, the innocent they killed.

“Do we know who it is General?”

He waited for an answer, but didn’t get one. Across the desk sat Leia, no movement at all, a focused stare at Finn as if she was searching for something within him. Finn’s eyes widened with realization.

“You...think it’s me?” he whispered.

Leia kept her stare in his eyes but spoke immediately. “No.”

The tension eased as she leaned back in her seat. “But there are those who suspect you Finn. You are from the First Order originally so I won’t lie to you, your name has come up.”

Finn fell back in his seat. It was a relief to hear that the General didn’t suspect him, but some of the others did. If he was honest with himself it made sense to suspect him, but it still hurt.

“Rey’s name as come up as well.”

Finn looked up at the General but not with the same level of shock. While he hadn’t heard anyone accuse Rey of being a leak, he knew there was a lot of anger around the base because of her secret that was recently reveled.

“I do not suspect her either. Our biggest lead is Hux, we will keep our attention on him for now. The others may not understand but I see too much of the Light in you and Rey. I have seen the eyes of someone consumed by the Dark before, that is not the case here.”

Finn saw the general drop her eyes at her last statement. It felt good knowing she trusted him and Rey but he felt sad for the General. He knew she was referring to her son, the man he recently battled, Kylo Ren.

“It must be tough for you General” Finn stated.

Leia didn’t respond at first. She kept her eyes down and folded her hands. “How is Rey?”

Against his better judgement, Finn asked a question that had been on his mind for days. “Did...did you know, General?”

For the first time in a while, Leia met his eyes. “That she is Luke’s daughter? My family? Yes. I don’t blame you, or her for that matter, if you don’t understand but we sent her away for her protection. With that being said, she has the right to be upset” she concluded.

Finn was conflicted. He knows what it was like growing up without family so he felt for Rey. However, he knows what the First Order can do so he’s not sure what he would have done in their situation. He also didn’t know the full situation himself.

“She’s recovering well. I’ll tell her you asked about her” he said with a smile that Leia returned.

“Good. I’ll keep you updated on Hux, in the meantime just focus on your training.”

“Will do.”

* * *

 

Finn made his way into the Medical Bay, as he had been the past few days. He always made a point to check on Rey’s condition before he got on with his day, he was especially looking forward to today because she was scheduled to be released.

He made his way to her room to see a familiar site, a room full of droids and everyone’s favorite Wookie.

Rey leaned past her guests to see he had arrived. “Hey Finn!”

In an instant, Finn was greeted by Chewbacca’s roar and a combined sequence of beeps by R2-D2 and BB8 as they all ran up to him.

“Morning everyone” he laughed. It was amazing how quickly he was cheered up by this group. If anything, he knew he could always count on them to trust him.

“Well good morning Master Finn” C-3PO said slowly walking over. “I’m sure you’ll be glad to hear that Master Rey continues to show good signs for her recovery.”

Rey sat up in her bed cheerfully. “Yeah bad news is I can’t train yet but they’re finally let me out of here.”

“I say, you act as if this is torture. And you will only get back to training if you stay on track and continue to care for your body.” C-3PO instructed as he waved his red arm at Rey. She just smiled and nodded at his instructions while she raised her eyebrows at Finn. Finn chuckled at the scene.

“He’s right you know. It’s good to have someone looking out for you” Finn teased.

Rey rolled her eyes and gave a short laugh. “Yes, C-3PO has been keeping me plenty company. Along with the two most reliable droids in the galaxy!” she cheered while giving a thumbs up. Finn turned behind him to see BB8 and R2D2 with lit torches from their chest sockets. Chewbacca roared at Rey, “Aww, you know I can’t forget you big guy. I’m always glad to see you. Tell you what, would you all mind giving Finn and I a few minutes?”

“Well alright I suppose that’s fair. But please try to keep you posture young lady. The more you slouch the more you’ll aggravate your injuries.” C-3PO said as followed the others out the room. Once he was gone, Rey shook her head and Finn laughed.

“I cannot wait to get back the world of the living.” she stated.

“Yeah I bet” Finn said while he took a seat in the chair in front of the bed. He looked around the room like he did every morning sad to see no signs of gifts or belongings from any other visitors.

“Have you gotten to see anyone else?” he asked with a forced smile. She seemed slightly startled by the question.

“Oh, yeah. The first day Poe stopped in, though he mainly checked in with the Medical Droids. Then later, Jessika, she had a lot going on so she didn’t stay long. And uh, General Organa. And you know, um, Master Luke.”

Finn nodded. He knew there was tension in the air, especially after he got the news from the General but it was good to know some of the soldiers were still checking on Rey. She was soldier that fought on their side, it was only right that people show appreciation for that.

“Though no one has checked in as much as you” Rey stated, smiling at him.

Finn returned the smile as he scratched his head. It was true, he had checked on her every morning since they returned to D’Qar. He had yet to ask her about what Snoke said, Luke being her father, or her past. These were big revelations that he had a lot of questions about but he felt the time wasn’t right. So for the past 4 days he thought it was best to focus on her recovery.

“Um hey, I just talked to the General. She asked about you, I told her you are recovering well.”

Rey looked down and nodded. “Thanks. I do feel a lot better. As soon as they clear me to train I’ll be back at it.”

Finn nodded and a rare silence fell between them. He knew she had to be thinking the same thing as him, they were going to have to talk about it all soon. He didn’t know if he should just wait for her to bring it up first or not. But before he could decided, someone else walked into the room and broke the silence.

“Master Rey I just want to restate that you shouldn’t over work yourself today when you go out.” C-3PO said and marched forward. “And what did I say about posture? Do you just ignore me when I talk?”

Finn rolled his eyes and turned to Rey. “So um, ready to get out of here?”  
“Ugh, Definitely.”

* * *

 

Finn and Rey approached the Mess Hall. The walk over had been filled with comments by Rey stating how nice it was to be outside again and to see the nature around them. Finn hadn’t really been listening as he knew the trouble that was about to come.

When they reached the door, Finn stopped to state his concern. “Uh Rey, remember yesterday when I said things have changed?”

Rey raised her eyebrow surprised. “Yeah, you said things are more tense around the base. It makes sense, seeing how we lost the battle.

“Yeah but that wasn’t the only thing that the rest of the base found out when we got back” Finn said slowly in an attempt to get Rey to understand what he was implying.

Rey’s demeanor dropped in realization. “Oh”

Finn placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting smile. The gesture seemed to have relaxed her as she smiled back in proceed to walk in.

They walked in the Mess Hall amongst the medium level of chatter. The chatter that quickly died when they made their way to the line. Finn had no doubt they were the topic of conversation as he caught several eyes on them, he figured Rey must of noticed too, though she kept her head down. He looked around to see Jessika eating with Blaine and Jack. She made brief eye contact with Finn before turning her attention back to her food. Poe sat with some of the engineers in what appeared to be an in-depth conversation, so much that when Finn walked by Poe didn’t spare him a glance. But Finn knew better, Poe was very perceptive, it seemed as if Poe was doing his best not to look over.

After they grabbed their trays of food, Finn had to speed up his pace to keep up with Rey who moved quickly to the nearest open table. As soon as they reached the table, Rey began to shovel food in her mouth, not in the joyful way she usually did but out of urgency. Finn didn’t blame her, he didn’t want to be there either.

“Good morning”

Finn looked up to Tolla had arrived, he had been sharing his meals with her the past few days.

“Morning Tolla, Rey’s back” he said nodding to the girl in front of him while Tolla took a seat to his right.

“Rey took a brief break from eating to greet her. “Hello Tolla. How have you been.”

“Better, as I’m sure you can imagine. Luckily Finn and General Organa have been kind to me. Other than that I’m not the most welcome here” Tolla stated.

“Yeah well you’re not the only one” Rey said before she went back to her food.

“Yeah I can see that. I don’t really know all of the circumstances but I can understand you are going through a tough time right now.”

The conversation died down as the three continued their meal. Finn kept looking around to see all of the glances they were getting. It occurred to him they were probably the three most hated people in the Resistance. Still, Finn had no problem with Tolla. He knew first hand how the First Order treated people with no mercy. She and the rest of her planet were tricked and controlled. He didn’t blame her and knew she was suffering along with the rest of them as they all lost friends in that battle. He also knew Rey was innocent, but still wondered how everything went wrong so fast.

The saddest part to him was the lack of trust and rise of tension in the Resistance. Especially during breakfast which was normally the most drama free part of the day. Just looking around was a reminder of why he dreaded the mornings the past few days. He found himself wanting the mornings to end so he could get to training and forget all of the drama for awhile. Ironically, his favorite part of the day now became the worse.

“I’ve been in this kind of environment before, only on my planet, it’s usually around the juvenile ages” Tolla commented.

“Yup sounds about right.”

* * *

 

The meal ended quickly for the three and they made their exit from the Mess Hall.

“Well I have to go see the General. She believes she has found a good way for me to contribute to the Resistance.” Tolla stated proudly.

“Glad to hear it. I know it means a lot to you” Finn said with assuring smile.

Tolla nodded. “I will make this mess up to all of you. Thank you for you’re trust Finn” she stated as walked off.

Finn and Rey continued to walk forward in silence, both lost in thought. Finn was on his way to train with Luke but Rey wasn’t cleared for physical activity yet so he wasn’t sure what she was going to do. Before he could ask, she spoke up.

“Finn...maybe it’s best if we stop hanging out together for a while.”

Finn stopped in tracks, “What?”

Rey twiddled her thumbs nervously and spoke as if she was thinking out loud. “I mean think about it. Right now things are really tense and I’m sure it’s because of me. I don’t want you to get caught up in that.”

“Rey that’s crazy. People are mad at me too, this isn’t either of our faults. Plus soon we’re going to be training together again.”

“I know, I mean in our free time. Just until things calm down around here.”

Finn shook his head in disbelief. He didn’t like this at all.

“Just something to consider. Maybe it is stupid. You know what, just forget I asked, I’m sorry. Look, thanks for checking on me and taking me to breakfast. I’ll see you later. Okay?” Rey asked.

“Yeah sure.”

He watched Rey walk off and took a deep breath before continuing down his own path. He was surprised when he ran into Luke.

“Hello Finn.”

“Master Luke, I’m surprised. Usually you don’t meet me before training.”

“Why don’t we walk there together?”

* * *

 

The two Jedi walked in field on their way to Luke’s preferred training ground. Finn had a lot on his mind but struggled to be respectful and not ask questions.

“I have sensed curiosity in you lately young one” Luke stated.

Finn looked a Luke and felt as if he had just been given permission. “Uh, yes. I have some questions.”

“Of course. It is natural, considering everything that has happened. Please ask away.”

“Well, Rey. She’s your daughter?”

Luke nodded while keeping his eyes forward as they walked. “Yes. When Kylo, or Ben Solo as he was originally, turned to the Dark, she wasn’t safe. A lot of people died in that time but the little Light Ben had left in him sparred her. I knew that Light would not last, so I sent Rey away. The toughest decision I ever had to make but I did it for her.”

Finn nodded. It was the same as the General said. He knew their hearts were in the right place but he didn’t think it was a good decision. However, he didn’t know if it was his place to comment.

“She’s recovering well” Finn said, “She’ll be back out here soon.”

Luke nodded. “Good I am very glad to hear it. I am also glad you and her were able to survive Kylo together.”

“Yeah. He was strong and fast but he had no strategy. I was always taught, on the Light and the Dark, that strategy is needed to win” Finn replied.

“Agreed. Ben was always naturally powerful which is why he was so impatient. He never wanted to learn the basics. This is how Snoke seduced him, with the power of the Dark Side allowing him to do as he wished with no control.”

Finn walked on and took all the information in. It all was starting to make sense to him how Kylo wanted to go to the Dark Side. However, he knew it was all wrong. Kylo Ren had to be stopped.

“Tell me Finn, what do you think of Rey?”

Finn’s eyes shot up. “What do you mean?”

“Just as a person, what do you think of her?”

Finn felt weird at this question. Not only was he asked about Rey by their Master but by her father. _Just keep it brief,_ he thought to himself. “She’s great!” he said too loudly. _Lower your voice,_ he reminded himself.

“I mean she’s a good person, I could tell when we first met. I mean it took a little bit, but she looked at me like no one ever had in the First Order. That’s how she was when we left Jakku, she gets so excited by just nature and technology. She has this spark in her eyes, you just know she’s good. But even with that she’s still strong, and not just in combat, but in the air too. She’s...”

Finn stopped when he caught Luke’s eyes, clearly surprised by the rambling. “She’s cool I guess.” Finn mentally kicked himself, _What was that? Way to keep it brief_. Finn’s thoughts came to a halt when Luke stopped walking.

Finn saw Luke starring at him, not sure how he was about to respond. He was slightly nervous because of his rambling.

“Your eyes show truth, and your heart holds generosity. You are a miracle young Padawon to have been raised on the Dark Side and not lose the humanity with in you and you also have kept a genuine personality” Luke said honestly.

Finn couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t expect the compliment, but after a bad start to the day, it felt really good to hear.

“The force truly is remarkable. And you have only scratched the surface. Which is why I am comfortable giving you this” he held out a saber to Finn.

Finn looked at Luke in surprise but took the saber in excitement. He ignited the blue beam that glowed on his face as he starred in amazement, feeling the power in his hand.

“Use this to serve and protect the galaxy. I know you’ll do me proud, Jedi Knight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn with the upgrade! Unfortunately you can see there's some internal drama going on. Really want to know how it all came across so let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> Till next time, Later


	12. Confliction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a few hours later from the same day as the previous chapter but from Rey’s perspective.

**Confliction**

The hours went by slowly for Rey. She hadn’t been cleared to train yet after recovering from her injuries, but the excitement she had felt earlier for being released from the Medical Bay had now disappeared. No one would talk to her or even acknowledge her. It was a bad feeling that was all to familiar to her, she felt alone.

Rey’s first day out of recovery had not gone well at all. She wasn’t expecting to see the same pleasantness that the Resistance had displayed since she arrived, but she didn’t expect people to be understanding of secret that was now reveled, she didn’t know what to expect, but she certainty didn’t expect what actually happened. Everywhere she went she got stares, whispers, and cold shoulders. The people of the Resistance that were once so friendly to her had now all decided to completely ignore her out of anger. It surprised her when she was summoned to Leia’s office. It definitely was not something she wanted to do but at least she felt a little relief to know that she would get some interaction with another person.

She made her way down the path to Leia’s office. Around her were people going to their own destinations but kept their distance from her. She couldn’t hear what they were whispering, but she had a good idea from the dirty looks they were all gave her.

 _I almost rather them come up and confront me if they’re so concerned_ , Rey thought as she put her head down and walked faster, trying not to focus on anyone. _Anything is better than this._

Finally, she reached the door and took a deep breath to compose herself before she opened the door and let herself in. Leia was sitting in her chair behind her desk rubbing her temples. The sight reminded Rey that she wasn’t the only one that was stressed.

Leia opened her eyes and straightened herself in her chair. “Oh Rey, thanks for coming. Please have a seat.”

Rey complied and sat down in the chair across from Leia. She felt awkward being there but tried to not show it by straightening her back and folded her hands in her lap.

After it became clear that Rey would give no greeting, Leia spoke up.

“I saw your medical reports, you have recovered very quickly. I trust the Force was able to help with that.”

Rey nodded in response but still avoided eye contact. “Yes, I suppose that makes sense.”

“Unfortunately I expect you have not received such a warm welcome from everyone?” Leia asked.

Rey scoffed. “Yea. They’re all pretty angry, some even seemed to feel betrayed.”

“Can you blame them? We did keep this a secret from everyone.”

Rey looked up at Leia for the first time. “That wasn’t my choice!”

The words flew out of her mouth before she knew it. She realized that she let her anger get the better of her and was ashamed of it. She forced herself to retake her calm posture and silently hoped the conversation would end soon.

Leia looked at Rey for a moment before responding to her outburst. She leaned forward to speak to Rey personally rather than professionally.

“Rey I’m sorry.”

Rey looked up at Leia again, but this time with much softer eyes.

“I’m sorry that we left you on that planet. Perhaps if wasn’t a good decision, but we didn’t know what else to do. No one could have predicted what happened so we acted fast. Ironically, it wasn’t till you and Finn showed up that we started to have some hope in this war.”

Rey was conflicted. She didn’t think a simple apology made of for everything, but it was nice to know Leia cared.

“This must be tough on you and I don’t know how to make it all better. However, there is a war going on, one that we are currently losing. Do you understand?”

Rey was still conflicted. The conversation was too short and one sided to solve their problems, but she thought it might be a good start. And Leia was right, they did have to focus on the war. So she decided to move on by giving Leia a nod in conformation.

Leia eased back in her chair and immediately switched her approach back to professional. “I had Finn in here earlier. I told him the same thing I’m going to tell you now. Our biggest concern is that we have a leak giving our information to the First Order. After much discussion, you and Finn are 2 of the 3 suspects.”

Rey leaned forward with high alert. “What? That’s insane. What reason would we have for betraying the Resistance?”

“The concern is because you are both new. Finn is from the First Order and you are not currently trusted among your comrades.”

“That’s it? Finn left the First Order remember? This is home to him, it’s home to me! If you all want to point the finger at me, fine, but you’ve got the wrong person. And how can you suspect Finn? He’s the best person I know and the most trustworthy” Rey complained.

“I didn’t say I suspected you two, but your names have come up, I just thought you should know. Our biggest concern, and the one I am more interested in, is Hux has somehow leaked information right from under us.”

“Well good, then we know where to start” Rey said as she leaned back in her seat, now beginning to calm from the surprise accusation. “So you don’t suspect Finn or myself then, right?” she asked.

Leia nodded which gave Rey some relief. Leia then looked down for a moment to ponder. When she looked back up, she took the conversation in a new direction.

“Tell me Rey, what do you think of Finn?”

Rey was again thrown off from the question. “What do you mean?”

“I mean just as a person. What do you think of him?” Leia asked.

Rey’s demeanor changed when she realized that Leia was speaking causally, outside of business. She looked down and her hands moved to her legs where tried to wipe away the sweat that had suddenly appeared on her palms.

“Finn is Finn. I mean anyone who knows him would have to say he’s brave. He’s willing to risk his life to save others, to save me.” She paused and recalled when Finn saved her from Kylo. It brought a calmness to her and she was able to speak more honestly. “You also have to say he’s kind hearted, leaving the First Order to fight with us. And he’s good at it, because he’s strong and intelligent, a natural leader. But he’s not too serious or anything, he still likes to joke around. He’s very funny, sometimes accidentally.” She giggled when the memory of Finn trying to help her fix the X-Wing flashed in her mind. “But he’s dealt with a lot so he knows when to be serious enough. And he’s very caring and comfortable to be with. Very easy to talk to...”

Rey stopped when she looked up to see Leia smiling. She didn’t realize she had been rambling on and on about Finn. She felt embarrassed with Leia looking at her with an all knowing smile.

“What?”

“Nothing” Leia replied with a shake of her head.

“I don’t know why you even ask such things. There are more important things to talk about” Rey stated, trying to change the subject to avoid the blush she felt heating up on her face.

“Of course, I was only curious.” Leia failed to contain her smile, though she tried.

Rey’s embarrassment was replaced with frustration. She didn’t like how the conversation was making her feel like she was being talked down to.

“You should stay out of my personal life” Rey warned.

Rey’s tone erased Leia’s smile.

“Calm yourself Rey. I was jus-”

“I am calm!”

At the sound of her voice, Rey was shook. She looked down to see that her fists were clinched tightly, she opened them and felt the strain on her fingers.

 _What was that?_ Rey thought, _That’s twice I snapped at her._

On the other side of the desk, Leia tapped her fingers on the top while her foot fidgeted on the floor. She had grown irritated with the Young Jedi and was doing her best to control her own temper.

“If there is nothing else, then I’d like to go now” Rey requested.

“Yes. I just wanted to make you aware of the situation” Leia said.

Rey stood and made her way to the door. On her way out, Leia spoke up, “Rey!”

Instead of turning back, Rey stayed in place, but still willing to listen.

“Don’t let your past ruin your future.”

Rey didn’t know what that meant and she wanted to ask, but something forced her to walk out the door instead.

* * *

As soon as she was outside, Rey instantly took a deep breath. It was something she desperately needed. She felt the conversation was too short to have caused her such emotional stress. The worse part of it all was that even she didn’t understand why she was so angry.

 _I’ve had enough of today_ , she thought as she made her way back to her quarters. She only made it a few steps before someone caught her eye.

Coming toward her was the one person she knew that could cheer her up. And as Finn got closer, she noticed some changes. Rey greeted him and was happy to see how ecstatic her was.

“Hey Rey! Look who just upgraded to Knight status” Finn said with his arms crossed as he struck a pose.

She smiled, though she was more interested in the shiny object in his hand. “You got your saber!”

“Yup and the official robe” Finn grabbed both ends of the robe to show off all sides. “Now, you’ve got to be a big deal to have one of these.” He joked, though he still beamed with pride.

“Oh I know” Rey nodded but decided to tease. “Hmm. Not sure if I prefer the robe or the jacket...”

“Oh really?” Finn’s excitement dropped and he scratched his head. “Well you know I still got the jacket.”

“I’m kidding!” Rey couldn’t help but laugh but placed her hands on Finn’s arms for reassurance. “This looks good on you.”

Rey’s touch caused Finn to hesitate, but he made no movement away from her.

“Good cause us Knights, we like to switch it up every now and then” he chuckled.

“I know. I’m a knight too remember? I switch it up as well” Rey responded.

Finn took a moment to scan Rey up and down before he replied.

“I’ve noticed.”

The conversation stopped and the vibe changed. The air thickened and the atmosphere became tense, but in a pleasant way. It was sudden, but it was amusing. It was strange, but it was comfortable.

Rey felt warm in her chest and in her stomach. It was only now did she realize how close they were. Her hands were on him and their bodies were barley apart. Everything seemed to move slowly through her eyes, but the adrenaline rushed inside her. The young Jedi didn’t recognize this feeling, but she liked it.

It was a simple comment that spoke volumes. Rey watched Finn’s eyes travel from her body to her face. They stared at each other’s eyes, taking in the essence of each other’s presence. Somehow, their faces had grown closer...

“There you are Master Rey!”

Rey jumped back away from Finn. Her heart now racing even faster from the shock and embarrassment she now felt. She looked over to see C-3PO walk up to them.

“Oh I was so worried. I thought you said you wouldn’t be gone long? Have you forgotten about your follow up with the Medical Droids? It is very important to prop-”

“No 3-PO! I’m going now” Rey said as she walked past the droid while avoiding looking at Finn.

“Well don’t rush off, I just got here. Don’t you think I might want a moment to rest? Goodness, can you believe that gir- …. Master Finn, why are you looking at me like that?”

* * *

 

Rey made her way back to her quarters. Though it was only mid-day, she decided she had enough of it and certainly wasn’t in the mood to go back to the Medical Bay. She had an isolated morning and had gone through a world-wind of emotions with Leia. The only brief amount of joy she got was when she was with Finn, but the moment they just had was different.

 _What was that back there?_ She thought. She placed her hand on her chest feeling the previously strong beats beginning to calm. _I never felt like that before_. What was even stranger to her was she didn’t know if it was a bad thing, she actually found that she liked that feeling.

Her thoughts came to a stop when she nearly bumped into someone. It was a fellow soldier she didn’t know personally but still recognized. The man quickly walked past her with a disgusted look on his face. That face brought Rey back to reality. She looked around to see various people walk up and down the area, all gave her the same treatment as earlier. Any pleasant thoughts or warm feelings she experienced through the day had immediately vanished. As she put her head down and quickly continued to her quarters, all she could think about was the hatred everyone had for her, she began to feel hatred herself.

 _I never asked for any of this_. She thought with her fists clinched as she marched on, doing her best to ignore the glares from everyone. _How can they feel betrayed by me? If anything it was their leaders that lied to them!_

Her thoughts grew angrier and her pace quickened even more.

_If anything, I was the one was betrayed! But no one cares, no one trusts me. So what I’m a Skywalker? I was never one on Jakku, I had no family, I’ve never been a Skywalker._

She felt strange, and for some reason, she felt strong. There was a big build up from within her as her thoughts moved to Kylo Ren.

_This is all his fault! He caused all of this. One way or another, he will be stopped! Even if I have to…_

She stopped in her tracks, not wanting to finish the thought. The build up inside was soaring through her body. She was ready to fight, she felt powerful, and it scarred her.

Her quarters were in her sight and she ran forward at full speed. Once inside, she fell to the ground and leaned against the wall and held her knees to her chest. Sadness had overtaken her, she did her best to resist the tears but they still fell.

_What was that? She thought. That wasn’t me. That was...that was dark._

Rey closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. She tried to compose herself, as she was taught through Jedi training but she found this to be difficult. Her emotions had ran wild in a way she couldn’t control.

_What’s happening to me?_

She continued with her attempt at mediation and tried to focus on positive thoughts. Her mind was clouded with the hatred from everyone around her, until her thoughts moved to Finn.

 _He trusts me. But for how long?_ She remembered earlier in the Mess Hall when people were angry with Finn too.

I _t’s because of me. Finn doesn’t deserve that._

Her thoughts were scattered, the Force ran through her, and her emotions were mixed. She didn’t know how to make things better, but decided she needed rest. She would figured everything else out later. All she knew was Finn was better off without her, and for some reason another tear streamed down her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till next time, Later


	13. So Close, but So Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Let’s get to it.

**So Close, but So Far**

Rey's eyes shot open. Her chest heaved from exhaustion even though she had been sleep. Though she was now awake, the visions stayed in her head. It was a nightmare she had not had in quite a while, but it was just has powerful has ever.

 _Why?_ Rey thought while hands gripped her head. Out of desperation, she rubbed her head in a failed attempt to erase the visions.

 _Why am I thinking about this?_ She sat up and slowly began to calm. _Maybe I should meditate? No, what good has that ever done?_

After a few moments she stood up, feeling the need for fresh air but stopped once she reached the door.

 _No. I don't want to deal with any of them_.

She decided against it and backed away slowly. Despite how early it was, she did not want to risk running into anyone, not after the treatment she received yesterday.

Still, visions of her nightmare lingered in her head. Rey had nightmares of being on Starkiller before, but this one felt unbearable. She began to pace around in the dark room in an attempt to relax but still remembered Kylo Ren's demonic eyes and his sinister speech while she was held captive. She still remembered the feeling of being physically restrained and mentally abused. The only good outcome was that her Force powers had been awakened, or at least that's what Luke told her.

Rey shook her head to escape her thoughts. She was tired of thinking about them, her family. Recently, thoughts about her family resulted in negative and draining emotions, yet they seemed to be the only thing she could think about.

 _The first time I see Ben in years and my life is completely meaningless to him_ , Rey thought. It was a thought that hit her hard, so hard that it hurt worse than any physical injury she had ever experienced.

_All lives are meaningless to him._

With that thought, her sorrow turned to anger. The anger sparked a fire in her body, she could feel the force expanding within her. All thoughts of pain and sadness had now been replaced by a thought filled of aggression. One singular thought screaming in her head.

_Vengeance_

* * *

 

One of the things Finn always liked about Luke's training sessions, he always started exactly when the sun was up. The sight before him upon his arrival to the field was the same as the other days, with the fresh rays bringing shine to the grass and trees. Rey had told him it was one her favorite parts of the day.

 _Where is she?_ Finn thought, standing in the field by himself. _She should have been cleared today and Master Luke will be here soon._

On cue, Finn heard his name being called out.

"Good morning Finn" Luke said, joining his student on the field. "Where is Rey? I thought she was cleared to train today and the two of you usually arrive together.

"Uh, yeah. She's scheduled to return today but I didn't see her at breakfast. Maybe she went back to the Medical Bay for a final check?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps" Luke looked down in thought.

Finn got a feeling Luke was concerned and decided to provide some reassurance, even though he wasn't so sure himself.

"Hey, Rey's never late to any training. I'm sure it's something important."

"Right. Let's begin then."

Before they could get another word out, the sound of foot steps caught their attention. From the distance, Rey entered the field. She approached the other two Jedi without a greeting or even a glance. Unlike Finn, she decided to not wear her Jedi robe today.

"Hey Rey. I didn't see you this morning. Where were you?" Finn asked.

"Didn't really have an appetite" she replied quietly with her eyes to the ground.

"Nice of you to join us Rey. I trust you're feeling better" Luke said.

She hesitated for a moment before responding with a simple "Yes."

"I sense trouble on your mind Rey"

"It's nothing. I'm ready to start." she said, looking off to the side, still avoiding eye contact.

"Ah but that is exactly where we will start. Today's session will be different. We have worked on the physical part of battle but now is the time to focus on the spiritual part." Luke stated.

"Spiritual? You mean the Force?" Finn asked.

"Yes Finn. As I have said before, the unique situation the two of you have has allowed you to connect with each other quicker than most Jedi have."

Finn grew excited with interest.

"Right. You said it was because our powers were dormant for so long and we were awakened around the same time."

"Correct. And after talking to you, I am certain that helped you get the edge in your battle against Kylo Ren."

Finn recalled the battles he had with Kylo. The first one was to help Rey, but he was in way over his head to go up against Kylo in a lightsaber battle he had no training in.

The second battle was also to help Rey, but he was prepared. He only had a few weeks of training but his confidence was much higher and was able to notice and expose Kylo's weak points. Still, he was surprised he was able to withstand Kylo's strength. It made sense to him that because Rey was near, he was able to tap into the Force more.

"So we should fight together right?" Finn asked. "But isn't that already the plan?"

Luke nodded. "Yes but we are going to focus on a different direction. We will work on the Force Bond between the two of you."

"Force Bond?"

Luke took notice that Finn wasn't the only one curious now. He also had Rey's attention.

"As we have discussed, all Jedi share a connection with the Force. But with a proper bond between one Jedi and another, you can call on the Force even stronger than normal."

"What do you think Rey?" Finn asked, turning to his friend.

Rey hesitated for a moment. She wore a look of curiosity and concern.

"How deep is this Force Bond supposed to be?" she asked Luke.

"As deep as you want it to be. Think of it as a normal bond, the more familiar you are with someone and the more trust you develop, the deeper your bond will be. You will be able to share emotions and senses with one another, that will allow you both to be more aware of each other's presence and share the Force. With the two of you, I have a feeling you are ready to develop this bond."

Rey looked away. "I'm not so sure this is a good idea."

"What's the problem?" Finn asked.

"There's no problem. I just… I'm not so sure I want someone in my head."

"You will only share the thoughts, emotions, and energy you are willing to share. That is part of the bond. Only share what you are comfortable sharing." Luke suggested.

Finn was surprised at Rey's reaction and wondered why she was so troubled. He decided to be direct and grab a hold of her solders to gain her direct attention.

"Rey, I know you're worried but things don't look good for us right now and we need to make something happen. I think he's right about this. I've noticed I can use the Force better when you're around, I'm sure you've noticed too."

Rey didn't speak or nod, but the look she gave confirmed enough for Finn. He stared straight into her eyes and pulled her closer.

"Look at me. I will only see what you want me to see. Trust me."

Rey looked at Finn deeply and took in his words. This time she nodded.

"Great, then let's focus as we normally would on the Force, with meditation." Luke directed.

Finn and Rey sat down on the grass, each with their legs crossed. They took their position in front of each other while keeping their eyes locked. Rey still looked nervous so Finn gave her one last nod of comfort before they began.

"Focus on your senses" Luke instructed.

The two students closed their eyes and tapped into the Force. The energy rose between them, Finn noticed how much easier it was than normal when he did this alone.

"Feel the land, feel the nature, feel the air, take it all in" Luke continued.

Their was a pause in Luke's instructions. Both students continued with their meditation with great focus.

"Call on the Force. Feel the presence of each other."

Their was another pause. Finn felt everything around him. He felt the land, air, the trees, but most of all, he felt Rey. Their was space in between them physically yet, he felt her.

"Can you feel the Force through one another?" Luke asked.

"Yes" Finn said, followed by Rey.

"Rey what do you see?" Luke asked her.

"I see Finn. I see his eyes, I see what he sees. Training, people, some I don't recognize. Hux, Phasma, Kylo. It's all so...horrible. Finn why are you showing me this?" Rey complained.

Finn shook his head with his eyes still shut while he tried to remain focused.

"I don't know. I was just thinking of how I know the Force and that was the first time I remember it." he said honestly.

"It's a sad memory, I'm sorry you had to go through it" Rey replied with sorrow in her voice.

"It's ok. I'm fine with you seeing."

Finn knew he had to stay calm no matter what the memories were. He took a deep breathe before he continued with the exercise. Only a few moments passed before he locked back into full focus. This time he called on the Force from Rey.

"Finn what do you see?" Luke asked.

"I see Rey. I see her using the Force. I see you and General Organa, and...Han Solo."

Finn paused for a moment. The last image was a sad one. It had been awhile since Rey mentioned Han, but he knew she missed him. He wished he knew that she was dealing with grief but before he could comment, he saw more images. Images he didn't recognize.

"There's this woman, she looks like Rey. And there's...Kylo, but younger. Now I see him again but he's normal. There's this dark place, it's strange. I recognize this place, it's Starrkiller. Kylo and...Rey. Rey was this when they took you….What? No!"

The images stopped abruptly and all Finn saw black.

He open his eyes to see Rey storming off.

"Wait Rey!"

Finn jumped up and went after her. The two Jedi exit the field, leaving just one behind.

Luke stood stunned, not believing what just took place in front of him.

 _It can't be,_ he thought.

He watched his two students disappear in the distance while he stood frozen in place.

_If it is, we are in grave danger._

* * *

 

"Rey what was that?" Finn had to shout while trying to keep up with Rey who was walking off in a hurry.

"What was what?"

"You know what! I saw it."

"It was nothing."

Growing frustrated, Finn grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop and face him.

"That was **not** nothing! Was that back when you were captured? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because it's over and as you can see I'm fine!" Rey shouted sternly and walked away again but Finn still went after her.

"He used the Force to enter your mind, he torchered you!. I saw the pain you were in."

"It's over Finn! Nothing to be concerned about."

Finn grabbed her arm again.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not!"

"You're avoiding me" he complained.

"Because there are more important things to worry about. So worry about them and not me." Rey said sternly. She shook her arm free and stormed off again.

At a loss of words, Finn watched Rey walk off. He was so surprised by everything, from seeing Rey's mind, to her outburst. He wanted to stop her, ask more questions, find out what was going on with his best friend, but he didn't know what to say. It was so unlike her that he couldn't make sense of it. So he just watched her walk off.

It didn't make sense to him. How had everything been going wrong so fast. The Resistance was a mess. Everyone was angry and upset. The Dark Side was winning and they weren't doing anything about it. And now Rey was going through something, something tough that was really troubling her and Finn didn't know what to do about it. Everything was a mess.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Finn turned around to see another friend of his, one that had recently been more of a stranger.

"Jessika?"

He was so surprised she was talking to him he almost didn't believe it was her.

"Uh, no. Just rough training session I guess." Finn said, not wanting to go through the whole story.

"Ah, right. Can't blame her, its been a rough week for all of us" Jessika responded.

"Yeah" Finn nodded along feeling slightly awkward. "You know, this is weird, I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages."

Jessika scoffed. "Yeah I know. It's a shame, we're supposed to be soldiers, but it's like one loss has broken all of us."

"That's what I'm saying!" Finn all but yelled. "This is a time when we should all be coming together, not dividing and blaming each other."

"You're right. It's just...tough."

Finn let the conversation pause for a moment. Glad that he was on speaking terms with one of his friends again, he didn't want to push the issue.

"So...are we cool?"

Jessika looked up and smiled. "Of course. And don't worry about the others, they'll come around. Or I'll make em" she joked.

Finn laughed but still felt the need to bring up a concern.

"Even Poe?"

Jessika looked down for a moment in thought. When she looked back at Finn she decided to drop the humor and be honest.

"Look, a lot of people don't know Poe like I do but he can be a hot head."

Finn scoffed. "Yeah I see. And he seems to have a real problem with me."

"It's not you Finn, it's-"

"I know, I know. It's the situation" he reluctantly agreed.

"Yeah. Just give him some time."

He nodded in agreement. "Ok. I hope you're right."

"Finn!" a voice called from behind him.

He turned to see Tolla running to him franticly. He had to put his hands up and even took a step back at her a sudden stop right in front of him.

"Finn, General Organa needs to see you now. You have to go see her right away!" she said in a hurry.

"Whoa slow down. What's the matter, what's this about?" Finn asked, trying to focus on Tolla's words while she was waving her arms crazily.

"This could be important. It has to be!" Tolla continued, talking so fast she didn't hear Finn's question.

Finn grabbed her solders to hold her still and spoke slowly.

"Tolla, what's going on?"

She calmed herself, regaining focus, and gave a much more clear response.

"She has new information. From Hux."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts.
> 
> Check out my Tumblr classic-vision for cover art done by stormscavenger
> 
> https://classic-vision.tumblr.com
> 
> https://classic-vision.tumblr.com/post/156805350269/stormscavenger-a-story-by-classic-vision
> 
> Till next time, Later


	14. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated here. Brace yourself.

**Temptation**

"So what exactly happened?"

Finn was walking as fast as he could while still trying to make sense of everything.

"I told you, General Organa and I were discussing the First Order's arrangements on Ryloth, when one of the guards came to the door and said that Hux was ready to cooperate. Then she told me to go find you immediately" Tolla replied.

"Yeah but, why?" Finn asked surprised.

"You mean why is Hux giving up?" Jessika chimed in while walking in unison with her two comrades. "I mean think about it, he's been locked up a long time. It was only a matter of time before he started to snitch."

"Yeah but…"

They came to a stop in front of Leia's office. Jessika looked at Tolla who was just at surprised at Finn's hesitance.

"What's the matter Finn?" Jessika asked.

He looked back at two girls confused, "Why did she want **me** to come?"

The two girls looked at each other again, even more confused, almost as if they hadn't even considered that question themselves before.

"Is this unusual? I was under the impression that you were someone that the General would normally alert on such matters" Tolla said.

"Well, I mean I'm not the Captain or anything..."

"That doesn't matter right now Finn. She asked for you for a reason. Either way you need to go see the General."

"Right" Finn looked back at the door one last time in thought. "It's probably best if you two wait here then."

He waited for them each to give him a nod in agreement before he opened the door and entered the office.

* * *

 

Finn walked in to see Poe who stood with patience as he watched Leia scramble around to organize her office. It was clear that she had a lot going on lately. The scene made Finn feel for his General who appeared to be under a lot of stress.

"Finn!" Leia blurted out when she looked up. "I trust Tolla gave you the news?"

"Yes. I came as soon as I could."

"Good then let's be off" Leia finished with her desk and quickly moved to the door, ushering the two men to follow her.

Leia didn't even notice Jessika and Tolla when she exited, but Poe did. He looked at the girls briefly before glancing back at Finn with a blank expression. The moment was short, but enough to make Finn stop in his tracks. Before he could address it, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Jessika who wore a serious face, reminding him that he had to focus on the task at hand. He gave the girls a short wave before moving to keep up with Leia and Poe.

"Do you really think he will cooperate General?" Poe spoke up as they walked on.

"Yes. He's slowly been cracking. After I dropped the news about Ryloth, I believe he felt a certain way that none of his old team seemed to be concerned for him." Leia affirmed.

"Yeah the First Order believes that when someone is left behind, it's for a reason" Finn followed up.

Poe shook his head. "That's sick."

"Yes but Hux is a proud man who will try to fool us once more. Don't let up" Leia stated.

When they arrived at the prison, they made their way toward Hux's cell. He was deadly leaning against the wall with his mouth open staring at the ceiling. His clothes were wrinkled, his hair was a mess, and if you didn't know any better, you would think he had just went through a battle. But the truth was he simply was bored and annoyed beyond his wits.

Leia, Poe, and Finn stopped in front of his cell but Hux took no notice. Finn could only look on at the shameful sight in front of him. Here was the man the imprisoned countless innocent people, yet he couldn't even last a short amount of time behind bars with much better treatment than he ever gave to others. Just by looking at him, Finn could tell Hux was losing his mind and honestly, he hadn't even been locked up that long. What Finn was looking at was a symbol of why he hated the First Order.

Leia lightly tapped on the wall near her. Hux's eyes immediately shot over to the three of them and he quickly crawled over to them in desperation.

"Took long enough! I told that guard to get you forever ago!"

"What do you want Hux?" Leia said starring down at the pathetic man in front of her.

"When I call, you better answer fast!" Hux shouted.

"Fine we'll leave" Leia said turning around.

"WAIT!"

Leia turned back to see Hux, shocked at his own desperation. Finn almost couldn't believe it. The General of the First Order was literally on his knees begging for attention from who was supposed to be his enemy. Finn wondered if the other Storm Troopers could see this, what would they think. He thought they might realize how sad the Dark Side truly is in more than one way.

Hux cleared his throat and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He sat up on his knees in an attempt to regain some dignity.

"Where's Snoke?" Leia asked.

Hux closed his eyes with tension. "As I've said countless times, I don't know."

"Then why did you ask for me?"

"Because, I know how you can get to him" He opened his eyes and paused as if he was contemplating once last time if he would go through with this confession. He ultimately gave up. "The brat. He usually goes off for a little while and returns with an assignment from Snoke. He always goes off in the same part of the galaxy as Ryloth. Follow the brat and you may find something. I don't care what you do with him."

These words struck Finn. Images flashed in his head as if Hux had recalled a forgotten memory of his. In his mind, Finn saw Kylo talking to Snoke through a hologram.

 _What is this? This is familiar,_ Finn thought.

He was confused to why this was on his mind, until he remembered what happened earlier.

_Rey...This is her memory._

Before Leia could comment, Finn spoke up. "The place he goes, is it Snoke's hideout?"

"Perhaps. I've actually wondered that myself, but I don't know. He mainly talks to the brat these days" Hux said in disgust that Finn could tell Leia didn't like since he was referring to her son.

Hux turned his attention full on Finn. "You'll need me. Most likely you'll need executive access on our territory. You know it."

Finn looked over at Leia who thought for a moment before making a decision.

"One moment Hux. Follow me boys."

She ushered her two soldiers follow her down the hall. Once they were out of ear shot, she felt comfortable to discuss.

"What's on your mind Finn?"

"First Order superiors are given exclusive rights to a lot of things. And I can't really explain it, but I know he's telling the truth about Kylo going to see Snoke.

"I see. But I don't trust Hux."

"Neither do I, but you have to trust me on this General."

Leia looked down in thought. "Hmm. If Kylo is going to see Snoke, then he won't be on Ryloth."

"Yeah that's right!" Finn perked up. "If him and Snoke are both gone, Hux is here, and we already took care of Phasma, then there won't be anyone left in charge. That will be a good time for us to go back on Ryloth to save the planet before it's fully converted into a base!"

Leia nodded. "Yes but how can we be sure of how great their numbers are on Ryoth?"

The question slowed down Finn's enthusiasm. He didn't like the idea of sending people into battle but he hated the idea of what the First Order was doing to people on Ryloth even more. More than anything, he couldn't get the image of Kylo and Snoke talking out of his head. He knew he didn't want to pass on this opportunity.

"Well, we don't. But our soldiers are better, we know that. The only problem usually is that they have Force power and are well planned. The First Order always believe in strength in numbers. Since the battle was only a few days ago they'll probably still have many troopers there. However, usually more than one superior is present while a planet is being converted into a base. And since the planet hasn't been converted yet, we can probably still save the planet and a bunch of lives."

"But like you said, their numbers are great. I hate the thought of sending a lot of soldiers into an onslaught. We are in this war to save lives."

"General, what I'm saying is without leadership the troopers won't know what to do."

"It will still be an onslaught Finn."

"Not necessarily. Listen, we were taught to attack when commanded. That was our only purpose" Finn said sadly. His own words made him briefly recall his days as a Storm Trooper. He recovered when he saw Leia looking at him curiously. "Without leadership, they will fall or retreat."

He truly believed what he said and Leia could tell, but she was still contemplating. Finn realized her hesitance and couldn't really blame her. She couldn't understand his eagerness to end the war with this particular suggestion because she didn't have the same vision as him. He saw inside Rey's head and somehow she knew Kylo and Snoke were planning to see each other. He would have to figure that out later, for now he had to focus.

Looking around, Finn swallowed his pride and tried something he knew he should have did earlier.

"Poe what do you think?"

Poe looked up surprised. It was clear he didn't think anyone would care about his opinion. Yet, there he was with the attention of both the General and Finn. Finn gave a nod to show he was serious about his question.

"Well, I have noticed the lack of skill in the troopers. Their only means of strategy is to send large numbers at once. If executed properly, and if Hux is telling the truth, I believe we can take them."

With Poe's agreement, Leia was sold on the idea and confirmed it with herself before speaking.

"Then it's decided. We will go through with this lead and purse right away. We have a lot of planning to do."

* * *

 

After confirming with Hux that they will follow his suggestion, the three exited the prison. It was decided that Poe and the General would immediately get to planning and Finn was to return to training until him and all the other soldiers were alerted with more information.

"Things are about to change now boys, I can feel it." Leia neither looked happy nor sad when she said this. She wanted the war to end but still hated the fact that they were in the war, she was nearly drained of emotion and talking to Hux never helped matters.

Finn hated seeing the General like this. He liked it when she was happy but that was something he didn't get to see too often lately. Out of impulse, he took her hand.

"General, Hux was just trying to get to you when he was talking about your son" Finn said, knowing Leia was affected by the 'brat' comments Hux made. "I don't know if it's possible to bring him back after all he's done. If there was a way I wou-"

"No Finn. I've understood for a long time what must happen" Leia said looking firmly at Finn.

Her sad look forced Finn to look down but still nod in agreement. He looked back up when he felt her take his free hand.

"I've also known for a long time not to let my past ruin my future. That is why we are with the Light Finn, we don't let our emotions destroy us."

Finn again nodded, this time much more proudly. Leia then pulled him in for hug. A hug that full of warmth that Finn had not felt in a while.

"You make sure you make it through all of this alright. You're one of us now."

"Yes General. Thanks."

Leia pulled away and walked down the path to her office. Before he followed, Poe turned his head back to Finn.

"She's right you know. Don't let Hux get to you either. You're not like them."

Finn was nearly stunned. Poe hadn't talked to him in what felt like ages but those words he just spoke hit Finn hard in a good way. Too emotional to respond, Finn just gave another nod before the two went their separate ways.

* * *

 

Rey paced around her quarters trying to relax. The vision she shared with Finn was more powerful than she realized. Before things got too tense she got out of there, not wanting Finn to see her lose control.

 _What was all that?_ She recalled the images from her Force Bond earlier. _I didn't recognize it._

During the Force Bond, she convinced herself to share with Finn her first experience with the Force, as he did with her. But she had not counted on what else was in her head.

_Snoke. I saw Kylo talking to Snoke about meeting. But I never saw that before in real life._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock.

Confused, Rey decided to answer "Yeah?"

Luke entered, much to Rey's demise.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for more training alright. I told you I didn't want to do that Force Bond."

Luke wasted no time in stating his concern. "Rey I'm worried about you and your actions."

"My actions? There's nothing wrong with my actions."

"We know Snoke calls to you for your power. He believes he can manipulate you like he did Ben."

Rey grew angry in an instant.

"You're comparing me to him? You think I would do what he's done?"

Luke put his hands up slowly in defense. "Rey, the Dark Side is powerful. It can seduce you as it has done many others. I believe your connection with Ben may have something to do with it. Remember how you told me you were awakened? During that time in your mind, you and him may have formed a bond due to your history."

"I share nothing with Ben Solo. We are nothing alike! He killed Han! He killed my mother! Ben is dead to me. I have no family!" Rey shouted. Luke put his hands down, slowly losing his composure.

"No. I am your father."

Rey was taken back and her eyes widen in offense. Her angered boiled she couldn't contain it any longer.

"How... dare...you. How dare you! You left me. You left me alone on that trash of a planet. Do you have any idea what it was like! I waited and waited for you to come back for me and you **never** did!"

"Rey..."

"No. Get out now." Rey said threateningly as she shifted her feet into a fight stance.

Seeing this, Luke was at a loss of words. He felt guilty, angry, but most of all, sad. So he did the only thing he knew how to do, he left.

* * *

 

Night came early that day. It was only fitting since Rey considered that day to be one of her worst. She spent most of it in isolation, constantly going over the events of the morning.

She couldn't get her visions out of her mind, or Luke's warning. She rejected the idea of being seduced by the Dark Side but wondered if she really did have a bond with Kylo and Finn. Either way, she hated the idea of someone in her head. She didn't like feeling scarred, hurt, or angry, and lately that's all she had been feeling.

So on this night, she sat alone on a large rock by the river. She sat for long time staring out into the water, longer than she expected. Yet she couldn't bring herself to leave.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Rey looked up to see Finn approach and stand next to her. She looked at him for a moment just to make sure it was really him and not her imagination.

"I should've figured you would stroll by here. Look I'm not in the mood for company."

"That's a lie. You came here to see me. I knew you'd be here, I felt it. You knew too.

She turned her head away from him. "It's just a coincidence."

They stayed in their places for a moment, neither of them really knowing what to say. The only sound that could be heard was the movement of the river near them.

"I saw more visions of Kylo" Finn blurted out, causing Rey to nearly turn her attention back to him. "They were different than before."

 _So he did see that,_ Rey thought. She had her suspicions that he did despite her hope that he didn't. She figured there was no point in lying about it.

"Those were new. I never seen Snoke before."

"Me either"

Finn sat down next to her. He didn't make a move to take her hand as he normally would when they were together. Instead he just sat by her casually. Rey didn't mind the closeness, despite the voice in the back of her head.

"Kylo's going to see him. Hux confirmed it."

Finn now had her full attention.

"When do we leave?"

"I don't know yet. General Organa will let us know."

Rey jumped up. "We can't wait for her. There's no time to waste!"

"Yeah but we need a plan and a squad."

"For what?! You beat him last time. I beat him before. He's weak!"

"Rey..."

"He has to die! Your family is dead Finn! Don't you care?"

"Shut up!" Finn screamed and jumped to his feet. "What's wrong with you? Stop yelling!"

"No! He killed my family! I was weak back then, now I am strong."

Their eyes locked. Rey's body heaved from her yelling. Finn's hands clinched and his arms shook with anger. The two young Jedi, riled with emotions, lifted the Force within them. Their energies collided at an even match. They stood only a few inches apart but so much of the Force was building between them that neither one of them could move. Around them, the dirt spread from the ground, the rocks rolled back, and the river splashed loudly with unnatural waves, all at the building eruption of power from the two Jedi.

The power was the strongest Rey ever felt. It was an unnatural feeling of pleasure and pain. The energy felt good, but the anger was unbearable. Her mind ran wild with thoughts of betrayal and vengeance, until her focus finally settled on what was in front of her. What she saw were eyes that stared at her with fury, but not hatred. Eyes that held pain, but hope. Eyes that held betrayal, but trust. These eyes were unlike Kylo Ren's, these were human. These eyes belonged to Finn, eyes of the Light.

Her energy dropped and she stumbled back. At this sight, Finn dropped his energy as well. They continued to stare at each other, now calmer, while trying to catch their breaths from the lost energy.

After a moment of silence, Rey turned and walked away, deciding that she was ready for the day to finally be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What seems worse, the actual war or the internal war?
> 
> Till next time, Later


	15. United Guidance pt.I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me awhile to get this chapter the way I wanted it. It got so large I ended up splitting it into 2 parts. We are in the final arc of the story now so not too much longer left.

**United Guidance pt.I**

Like most morning in the Resistance, the soldiers were up early. Unlike most mornings, there was no one in the Mess Hall or any of the training grounds. On this morning, everyone had gathered into the Conference Center. Conferences did not happen often but they always meant one thing. It was time to prepare for battle.

The last two to arrive were Finn and Rey, who had been asked by Leia to gather equipment for a departure immediately after the conference. The walk from the Training Center to the Conference Center had been awkward. After the events of the previous night, neither of the young Jedi could bring themselves to speak. During the walk over, each of them stole glances at one another but couldn't figure out what to say.

Once they arrived at the back entrance of the Conference Center they came to a stop in front of the door. Rey fiddled with the equipment in here hands, almost as if she was stalling before walking in. Finn noticed this and wondered, if they really were about to leave for battle, how this silence between them affect them? He figured the same thing was on Rey's mind since she was clearly stalling. He decided to take a risk.

"We should go over strategies" he said suddenly.

Rey paused for a moment, surprised the silence had been broken. Still, while she seemed nervous, she wasn't upset.

"Yes. That would be best."

Finn took two steps up to Rey and locked eyes with for the first time that morning.

"You let me see in your head."

"I thought you wanted to talk strategy."

"Well now I wanna talk reality!"

Rey was surprised, so was Finn himself. Neither of them were used to arguing with each other but that's what they had been doing lately. Regardless, Finn felt that Rey was trying to tell him something but was holding back.

Rey looked down before muttering, "I didn't want to do that Force Bond."

"But you did" Finn stated, finally saying what had been on his mind. "You chose that memory. You let me see that memory. Why?"

Rey kept her eyes down and didn't reply. Her eyes were sad and she didn't move. Still, Finn felt something within her. He felt her urge to speak but there was just something holding her back.

"Rey you once said that you'll be with me through all this. That meant a lot to me, I'll never forget it."

Finn took her hand, causing her to look up at him.

"I'm here for you too."

He didn't know what she was thinking, but he knew she felt his words. All of the anger he saw the night before was gone but the confliction was still there.

Rey took her free hand and put it on Finn's arm before dropping her glance.

"We can't afford any distractions Finn. We're going into battle soon."

* * *

 

With that, she turned and entered the Conference Center, leaving a disappointed but hopeful Finn behind.

The last major conference saw anxious and gleeful soldiers due to the arrival of Luke Skywalker and the positive turn in the war. However, after the ambush on Ryloth, the joy had diminished. Soldiers filled the Conference Center in quiet fashion.

Rey and Finn walked in the back to join Leia, Luke, Poe, Jessika, and Tolla.

Leia turned to greet the two Jedi. "Ah thank you both. Rey if you'll give your equipment to Poe for now."

Rey gave a confused look but complied. Poe quietly accepted.

"I'll explain everything shortly. For now I have to address everyone" Leia said before walking out onto the stage.

When Leia came up to the podium, all eyes and ears were on her. The Conference Center was jammed packed with the Resistance soldiers waiting for her announcement.

"Morning soldiers. Today I bring you big news, as always with war it is bitter sweet. I am glad to inform you that we have a new lead that will potentially end this war. However, it is unfortunate that it will lead to another battle."

The crowd was stayed mostly quiet, minus a few grunts. Several of the soldiers looked at their friends next to them, unsure of how to take the news.

"As I am sure you all remember, the last battle did not go in our favor. We lost soldiers, we lost civilians, and we lost an innocent planet to the First Order. However, in that battle we learned a lot. We were ambushed and outnumbered, true, but we were not outmatched. The hard work you have all put in has shown that in terms of quality, we are superior in battle. We also learned that leadership in the First Order is very limited at the moment, something we plan to take full advantage of. Lastly, we have knowledge that the First Order is still in the process of converting Ryloth into a base of their own. At this time, leadership will be absent therefore we plan to use this time to go back and save the planet."

Some chatter sparked up in the crowd. Still, for the most part the soldiers all waited patiently for more to be said as Luke replaced Leia at the podium.

"Attention fellow soldiers. As the General alluded to, this an opportunity we cannot afford to pass. We understand the circumstances and concerns as this is not the first war we have been a part of. This is why we feel your concern at this present time."

Luke paused for a moment to reflect on the previous war. He still remembered it well and everything that came with it. The painful emotions, the new friendships, and the war finally ending all were thoughts that never left him even after all these years.

"But fear not, remember why you fight. We fight to save lives. We fight not because we want to, but because we have to you. We fight to defend the innocent; we fight for the greater good. Each and every one of your lives is of value to us, to your fellow soldier, and to your loved ones."

Luke paused once more to glance over to his left. Even though it was only for a second, he made eye contact with Rey and hoped she got the message.

"We fight to protect those loved ones at the ultimate sacrifice! Each and every one of us shares the same pain. Pain that we are willing to go through in order to achieve peace in the Galaxy. Peace is what we will archive together so one day we will return to those loved ones and give them the lives we never had, the lives we were stripped of in war. This is why we fight, this is who we are. We are the Resistance!"

The crowd erupted with thunderous joy. They clapped and cheered with energy that just a minute ago was unimaginable.

"We thank you all for your loyal service. Return to your training and prepare yourselves. For soon we will call on you and I will join you for battle."

Luke left the podium with the cheers of the proud soldiers filling the large Conference Center. It was a moment the Resistance needed, the strong reassurance from a proven veteran. The lost confidence in the Resistance was found and the proof was in the excitement and applause even as Luke exited the stage.

Finn was the first person to comment when Luke rejoined them.

"That was awesome!"

"Great speech" Poe added.

Jessika and Tolla echoed the praise of their comrades while Rey stood in the background.

However, the joyful moment was cut short when Leia spoke up.

"Alright everyone focus. Here's the most crucial part of the plan. You all have demonstrated enough to be our elites that contain the necessary skills to see this through. I didn't mention this to the others to prevent an outburst of concerns, but the entire plan depends on this."

The small group gathered around their General with open ears and granted her their full attention. Leia spoke slow and looked around the circle making sure each of them understood the plan as she explained it.

"Finn and Poe will go to a neutral planet. One that is close enough to Ryloth but also would have no reason to be of interest to the First Order. There they will be able to track any vehicle exiting Ryloth. Meanwhile Rey, Jessika, and Tolla will prepare for to leave as well. As soon as Finn and Poe alert that Kylo Ren has exited Ryloth, you will take off for the planet. When you are there, you must be extremely careful not to be noticed. Through Tolla's guidance of the planet, we need confirmation of the First Order's weak points. Once you let us know, we will have everyone ready to leave for battle."

"No!" Rey spoke up for the first time, causing everyone to look over at her. "I should be going to deal with Kylo."

"No Rey. You are needed here for the time being" Luke chimed in before Leia could comment.

"If you think I'm just going to stand aro-"

"Rey! This is not up for discussion. Your personal reasons do not come before the team" Luke stated sternly.

Finn and the others watched the scene play out. It was the first time he ever saw Luke get angry, especially with Rey. But right in front of him, he saw Luke assert his authority. It apparently worked because while Rey was peeved, she didn't argue any further.

Luke calmed and turned to the rest of the group. "Good luck. I know you will do us all proud. The rest of you resume your training. Rey, I'll see you for training later."

With that, everyone began to exit the facility. Finn was about to follow Poe out the door when he heard his name called out.

"Finn."

He turned back to see his Jedi Master address him.

"May the Force be with you."

Finn nodded and began to walk away at the same time as Luke.

Finn!"

He turned back this time to a different voice, a lighter one filled with concern. The voice belonged to Rey. Finn saw her look just has conflicted as earlier. She looked at the ground with sad eyes as if she was trying to force herself to say something. Finn didn't speak; he just waited and listened to what the girl had to say.

"Just...make sure you come back."

Those were the only words she said but he knew what they meant to her.

With a smile, he gave her a promise. "I always will."

* * *

 

Even after leaving Rey, Finn had another odd situation to deal with. It was decided he would work along with Poe for this mission. When he arrived at the Docking Station, he saw Poe and Leia having the final discussions before departure.

"So uh, I guess we are good to go?" Finn asked, feeling awkward about going on this mission with someone that he wasn't currently getting along with.

"I believe you are. The guards already brought you Hux?" Leia asked Poe.

"Yep. Got the angry guy all strapped up in the back. He won't cause any trouble. Although, I hope you understand what you're putting us through General. The guy's got quite the potty mouth and it's a long flight."

"Eh" Leia shrugged her shoulders. "You're grown men, you've heard it all" she joked.

Finn joined Leia and Poe in the laugh, surprised by the casualness. It reminded him of the early days when things were good. He hoped that maybe the mission wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

"I do feel for you though, having to go to that planet" Leia said.

Finn's ears perked up.

"No choice, it's the safest and closet place to track Kylo. We need to go there" Poe replied.

"Wait. Where are you two talking about?" Finn asked.

The two superiors turned to Finn with sympathetic looks.

"What? Where are we going?"

"Finn, it really is the safest planet" Leia said.

Realization hit Finn like a bolt of lightning. His eyes went wide when he put their hints together.

"No. Anywhere but there."

Poe took a deep breath before breaking the news.

"Finn, we have to go back to Jakku."

"Damn it!"

* * *

 

Later on Jakku, it was just as Finn remembered it. It was blistering hot, the humidity was unbearable, and the sun was unusually large. Poe went to get Hux out of the back of the ship where he was tied up for security. Finn however, was busy cursing his luck that he somehow ended up back on Jakku.

"Kriff! I hate this place, how is an entire planet a desert? Doesn't this go against the laws of physics or something?"

"Uh Finn?" Poe tried to say while he struggled to get Hux out of the ship.

"I mean it's literally just sand!"

Due to the weight, Poe dropped Hux on the ground before stumbling down himself. "Hey Finn."

"I don't even see a cactus out here."

"Finn…"

"This is the worst planet ever!"

"Shut up!"

Finn turned back to see Poe and Hux on the ground. "Oh. You good?"

Poe rolled his eyes and stood up over Hux. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty" He said while he removed the cloth that was covering Hux's face. "Welcome to paradise" Poe gestured to the wasteland around them.

Hux squirmed on the ground, failing to escape from the ropes he was in. Sweat drenched over his head from the heat and he grew angry fast.

"Kriff! Where the hell are we? Why is it so kriffing hot?" He continued to squirm and shout more explicatives. "You lowlifes dare to bring me to a junk yard. I am General Hux! You should be bow-"

Poe cut him off by recovering his face with the cloth.

"I don't know how you dealt with that all those years" Poe said to Finn.

"Aye! Space boys!"

Finn and Poe looked over to see they weren't alone. Jakku didn't have a proper Docking Station, so they landed in slightly populated area. Maybe it was the heat draining the civilians of their energy, but surprisingly no one seemed to be concerned. The only exception came from the one large elderly man at a booth who called out to them. From the looks of it, Finn assumed he was the owner of this junk yard.

"Either of you looking to sell or what?"

"Uh Yeah" Poe looked around and picked up the first object he saw. "How much for this rock? Buy now and we'll throw in a walking talking asshole for free" he said gesturing over to Hux squirming on the ground.

"Eh. We're overstock on assholes, and what I need a rock for? If you ain't selling then get out the way. I got real customers" the owner replied.

"Believe me, we're gone."

Finn looked over to see a couple local children pointing at Hux. An idea struck him.

"Hey kids wanna play a game? It's called 'kick the bad guy until money comes out'. Here have fun until we get back."

The kids joyfully ran up and started to play as instructed while Finn and Poe walked back to the ship.

Once inside, they got back to business. Hux was only there for reassurance in case they needed access to anything once they found Kylo Ren. Until then, they got to work on trying to track suspicious activity around Ryloth. Poe began to work the dashboard and each of them put on their headsets.

"Great. It's just as we thought so far. The signal from here is strong. That new ship Kylo arrived with on Ryloth, I'll recognize a ship that unique easily, it should be simple not to confuse it with their normal ones. Once we recognize any movement around the area we'll make a move. The only thing left in the air is if we are certain whether or not Kylo really will be traveling now" Poe explained.

"He will. It's hard to explain but Rey and I can feel it. I felt it in the Force" Finn confirmed.

"Well, now we wait."

* * *

 

Back on D'Qar

Rey walked into the field as she had several times now for Jedi training, only this time Finn wasn't with her. There in front of her stood Luke Skywalker, her father. It had been a long time since they were alone together when she first brought him his Light Saber. Since then their relationship had not been an ideal one and at this point she wasn't sure what she wanted it to be like.

"Rey" Luke greeted. "I'm glad you came."

"I'm just here for any last minute training I may need before we go into battle. I'll need all the power I can get."

"Is that all? I sense there is more to your reasoning" Luke questioned.

Rey tensed, struggling to find a response.

"You may have figured this, but you and I are bonded Rey. I made sure of that when you came to me with my Light Saber. It wasn't in ideal fashion but it will help with your current situation with the Dark Side" Luke informed her.

"That again? Are you accusing me of something now?" Rey asked.

"Not at all, but you will see what I mean shortly. If you want power, I can help unlock it from within you."

Luke sat down on the grass and gestured for Rey to do the same. After a short hesitance, she sat down in front of him. She still had that conflicting voice in her head, but for some reason, she did not want to leave.

* * *

 

Finn wasn't sure how much time had passed while they waited. He thought Jakku must have had more than one sun since it was constantly bright and hot out. Locals came and went from the junk yard. The kids who Finn let attack Hux had long gone. Finn had placed him in the back of the ship again, deciding that he had enough already. The message seemed to have been received since Hux finally stopped running his mouth.

So for a long time Finn and Poe sat next to each other. They tried to ignore the heat and kept their eyes on the dashboard waiting for any signal. Two things were bothering Finn at that moment. One, the possibility that the vision he shared with Rey was incorrect and they were just wasting time. And two, the issue him and Poe had that was never resolved. While they weren't currently arguing, they weren't communicating at all. He expected it to be like this and he hated it.

What he didn't expect was for Poe to speak up first.

"Hey Finn. What are you going to do after the war?"

"What?" Finn asked surprised.

"I mean when all of this is over. What do you plan on doing?"

Finn was caught off guard. He wasn't sure how to answer so he just spoke his mind.

"Well. Really I guess I want to keep things the way they are. I mean take away the violence, killings, First Order, and the war itself. But the Resistance and the people, that part is great."

A pause in the conversation fell between them and Finn was confused at where it was going. He didn't have to wait long before Poe continued.

"You've got a gift Finn, a gift and a curse really."

"What are you talking about?"

"Leadership. I see it, the others see it too."

Finn was still confused, but it was obvious this had been on Poe's mind for a while. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I'm the Captain. I guess I just didn't know how to deal with someone else calling the shots."

Now it was starting to make sense to Finn.

"Man look, I wasn't trying to take over."

"I know. You're a good man Finn. I knew the first time we met. That's why I had no problem helping you escape."

Finn wasn't used to hearing Poe talk this way. Still, he was glad the tense air seemed to be gone.

"Really? I thought it was because I was your only way out" he joked.

Poe laughed. "Na. No way I would've helped a Storm Trooper even at the risk of my own life. But I've been around enough bad guys to know you weren't one of them.

Finn was humbled and speechless. This whole time he had been wondering how to fix the problems with in the Resistance and suddenly hope had been returning. Not only did it seem that the issue between him and Poe solvable, but it actually was an issue that seemed to have earned them an even stronger respect for each other as soldiers.

"You know why I say it's a curse?" Poe asked.

"Responsibility" Finn answered immediately. He didn't even have to think about it. Due to his experience from the First Order to now, the answer was obvious. "You're not just responsible for yourself but others. You're responsible for the team and what it represents. If something goes wrong,

then it all falls on the you, the leader."

"Exactly. And everyone is quick to blame the leader instead of themselves. It's funny cause now I'm on the other side" Poe chuckled.

"Perhaps I was too assertive" Finn said honestly.

"And I wasn't putting enough trust in you. But a true leader let's others rise" Poe stated.

Finn reached his hand out for a shake.

"Let's go to work, Captain."

Poe accepted with a strong grip.

"Let's do it together, partner."

Just then, a ringing sound went off and the dashboard lit up. Both of the boys sprang forward in their seats reading the screen in front of them.

"That's it!" Poe shouted. "We got a lock on the ship. Kylo Ren is moving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like things were too tense lately, so I decided to lighten it up a bit with some of the humor we got in TFA. As I said earlier, this is part 1, the second part will be coming soon with some action as we get into the Dark Side's turf.
> 
> Till next time, later


	16. United Guidance pt. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Direct continuation of the last chapter.

**United Guidance pt. II**

Jessika stormed into Leia's office.

"We just got contact from Poe. They've tracked Kylo and are approaching his destination.

Tolla, who sat in front of Leia's desk, leaped to her feet.

"General are we good to go then?"

Leia nodded her head. "Yes. Get Rey and proceed with the plan. Be on your guard and let me know if you run into any trouble.

Jessika and Tolla rushed out of Leia's office off to find Rey.

* * *

 

Rey sat with Luke in meditation. She felt uneasy sitting there with him but at the same time she knew she wanted to be there. It was a confusion that distracted her mind as she tried to concentrate on his instructions.

"Feel all around you. Feel the Force and embrace your energy" Luke directed.

Rey tried to do so, but the energy within her pulled in multiple directions.

"Your energy is conflicted" Luke stated, feeling Rey's strain in her meditation. "Control it."

The instructions were easier said than done. Rey clinched her fist in frustration for not being able to lock on to her energy. It was if the Force was fighting her and she was losing.

Luke sensed her internal battle. "You can't control the Force if you don't know how you want to use it. What direction do you want to go?"

 _What does that mean?_ Rey thought, still struggling to gain control of her energy. _Damn, why is this hard? I can't focus._

"Rey, the answer is simple. Ease your mind with your heart. Where does your heart tell you to go, the Light or the Dark?"

 _Why is he asking me that?_ Rey felt her energy building, her anger rising, but her control was still a struggle.

"Here on the Light, there are people who care for you, who love you."

"Enough!" Rey shouted.

Luke's meditation severed. The Force building between him and Rey had been lost. All that remained when he opened his eyes was the young woman in front of him with pain leaking from her eyes.

"Care? Love?"

That was all Rey got out before she stood up and walked away. Luke sprang to his feet and chased after her.

"Rey wait! This is hard for me too. My worst fear has always been losing you. I could've never imaged how things would turn out!"

Rey stopped in her tracks but did not turn to face him. She didn't want him to see the damage he had done to her.

"This war isn't just because Ben left, you did the same" she managed to say in between sobs. She shook her head in disbelief of the entire situation. "I get it now. It's fate right? The strongest Jedi are the ones that have no bonds other than the Force."

"Rey don't say that" Luke whispered.

"I have no desire to join the Dark Side but I have no desire to stay here either."

"I know that isn't true."

Rey stomped her foot into the ground and squeezed her fists so tight she felt pain in her hands. She finally turned to face him and revealed her tears.

"You're such a hypocrite. This whole time you've been teaching me to be a Jedi. To be like you!"

"I never wanted you to be like me!" Luke shouted back. He caught himself when he began to choke up and finished speaking slowly. "I wanted you to be better than me."

Silence fell in between the two. Rey was caught by surprised by what he said. She was also surprised to see he wore the same face as her, full of tears. She didn't know what to think of it, and she didn't have time before she lost all grip on her emotions.

"Well, It's too late to be a father" she said before exiting the field.

She walked on for a few minutes letting the tears dry. She didn't have a destination, she just walked.

Suddenly, two familiar faces came up to her.

"Rey, Rey!" Jessika called out with Tolla following behind her.

Rey turned toward the two girls, hoping she looked better than she felt.

"We got contact from Poe. We have to leave immediately for Ryloth" Jessika said before noticing something in Rey's eyes. "Hey, are you alright?"

Rey shook her head. "It's nothing. Let's go."

* * *

 

Finn and Poe followed behind Kylo's ship into a planet with pleasant scenery. It didn't have as much green as D'Qar, but there was an even distribution of water, nature, and gravel land.

"So this is it huh?" Poe said, thinking out loud. "Weird, I was kind of expecting Snoke's hideout to be more...I don't know, creepy."

"Yeah..." Finn responded, looking around at the view in front of him. "This isn't the place."

Poe, surprised, turned his toward Finn. "What do you mean?"

"Well, remember when I told you about me seeing Kylo talking to Snoke in Rey's memory?" Finn asked slowly, doing is best to clarify his explanation. "The place where Snoke was hiding out was different than this. I didn't see a lot of detail but I remember...lava."

"Lava? Now that sounds more like a bad guy hideout. But either way, we gotta deal with what we got. We'll land soon."

"Sure he won't detect our ship?" Finn asked.

Poe smiled. "You forget who your talking to buddy. He won't detect us and we'll be a nice safe distance behind."

* * *

 

Rey, Jessika, and Tolla made their way towards Ryloth in space. From the moment they left D'Qar, they had discussed the plan for when they land in detail. Jessika and Rey would watch from a far since they would easily be recognized. Tolla however, would blend in with the planet and would have time to move more freely to their goal. The goal was to get to the Council Hall, there she could get the information on the First Order's security before the Resistance would attack.

The plan was set, the worse part was waiting. There was a good amount of time left before they would arrive at Ryloth and after the planning was done, the ship fell quiet. Too quiet for Jessika's liking.

"So...Luke Skywalker is your father huh?" Jessia asked Rey.

Rey didn't respond right away, but Tolla immediately spun in her chair toward the girl in question.

"Ah yes. I thought that was a really great speech he gave earlier" she said excited. "It was really inspiring."

"I rather not talk about it alright" Rey grunted.

Jessika and Tolla looked at each other surprised at Rey's tone. Neither of the two felt like pressing the issue, so Jessika just changed the subject to what she hoped was a lighter one.

"So, what's up with you and Finn?"

Rey's eyes almost popped out of her head. Clearly nervous about the topic, she began to stutter. "Wha, W-What, what do you mean?"

Tolla beamed at Rey's reaction. "I thought something was going on with the two of you. I have to say Rey, you chose well with him."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Rey replied, starring at the dashboard while her face began to heat up.

"She's blushing!" Jesskia cheered.

"This is none of your business. Why are you so worried about my personal life?!" Rey snapped.

Instantly the mood was killed and replaced by serious one. Jesskia put her hands up in defense at her friend's surprising reaction.

"Whoa girl relax, just messing around with ya. Remember, that's my thing" she said slowly, trying to calm the mood again. "You gotta take time to relax and laugh when going through a war. It's the only way to keep your sanity."

"Yeah well I'm not interested in laughing with anyone. I wanna fight. I don't need anyone else for that. Just me. I have the power to get it done. Just me" Rey said sadly.

Once again, Jessika and Tolla looked at each other, this time for concern. Tolla decided to take a different approach.

"Sister, what's wrong?"

"Sister?" Rey asked still slightly angry, but more curious.

"Yes. That's what I call my friends back home. In times of tragedy, we ban together to make it through."

Rey shook her head confused. "So why do you call me sister?"

"Because, we're in this war together now. And the only way to get through this is by being together, not isolated" Tolla stated.

Hearing this, Rey felt something, something that calmed her.

"She's right Rey" Jessika spoke up.

Rey turned toward her. In all the time Rey knew Jessika, she mainly knew the joyful friend, the skilled pilot who cracked jokes and everyone loved to be around. But now, that same person looked at her with sincerity and spoke with wisdom.

"You're strong and you can do a lot on your own, but you can't do it all. One person can win a battle maybe even several, but the Galaxy will only be at peace if we all come together. That's what this war is about; one person is trying to tell us what do, to have peace in his vision. But we are all different, we see things different because we live different lives and have different experiences. The Galaxy has to come together to understand and overcome our differences. That's peace. United we stand, divided we fall."

The speech spoke to Rey. With just a short conversation the two soldiers next to her made more sense about the war than anyone else she could think of. She was no longer angry, but she was speechless. Not knowing how to follow up or respond, Rey just decided to return to the task.

"Let's just get to Ryloth."

* * *

 

Finn and Poe slowly made their way through down a path they spotted Kylo Ren moments before. It was a quiet road with no civilians around, which made it tough to be sneaky. However, the large misshaped walls gave them plenty of opportunities to hide for cover if needed.

The most difficult part was that Poe had to pull Hux along with them. There was an uncertainty if they would need him for any security access but, they brought him along just in case. Just to be safe, Poe kept Hux quiet with a large cloth over his head, not allowing him to see how close they were to Kylo in case he tried to take advantage. Poe only uncovered his head after Kylo would turn a corner and they needed to be sure if Hux recognized any of the surroundings. So far they hadn't found out anything.

"So far no Storm Troopers. There's gotta be some guards though right?" Poe said quietly.

"Yea this doesn't seem right at all. I got this weird feeling" Finn admitted.

"Well remember, we just want to see where he's going then get out of here. We'll report to the others and come back with as many soldiers as needed" Poe said, forgetting Hux was listening.

"Brilliant plan, but you're forgetting that the First Order is superior in every way" he commented.

Finn shook his head. "You shut up. You're just here for security access. And so far we haven't even needed it."

"Too bad. You need me, all you Storm Troopers do" Hux said cruelly.

Finn stopped walking. "What?"

"Finn don't listen to him" Poe warned.

Hux gave a malicious smile. "Who do you think you're fooling? You're one of us, the Dark Side."

"I'm not like you" Finn hesitated.

"You should be proud. I built an elite force in the First Order. You'll see once we take over what a great mistake you made by betraying us."

"That's it, I'm shutting you up again" Poe stated, pulling out the cloth.

But before he could finish, a Force Push hit him and Finn, knocking them to the ground hard.

The two Resistance soldiers fell to the ground. Pain ached in their backs as they tried to make sense of the situation.

"What was that?" Poe grimaced.

Trying to fight the pain, Finn managed to mumble out, "The Force."

"What?"

"That was the Force!" Finn repeated.

"But wh-"

Poe looked up and saw Kylo Ren standing ahead of them. He stared them down through his black helmet.

"It's him" Poe said trying to get to his feet. "Get up. Come on get up!"

They stood half way up only to get Force Pushed back into the hard wall behind them. This time when they fell to the ground, the pain hit twice as hard.

"There you are sir!" Hux called out and sprinted up to Kylo.

While lying in pain, Finn managed to watch the scene in front of him. Hux, who made it clear he hated Kylo, was now wearing a fake smile as he reunited with his fellow mass murderer.

"You don't know how good it feels to see you again" Hux said once he was next to Kylo. He tunred back to Finn and Poe and gave a look of disgust. "These fools actually believed they could sneak up on you. They thought they could out smart us, the First Order."

Finn couldn't believe it. They actually helped the two First Order leaders to be reunited. Just looking at the two brought back the fear he once had. Now that they were back together the Resistance had nothing, and the First Order had everything.

Hux gave another sinister smile. "Do what you do best sir. Kill them, and have fun with it."

Kylo ignited his saber and in one quick motion, stabbed Hux.

Finn was stunned. Kylo Ren had just killed his own General. He killed him not out of betrayal, but out of pleasure. He could tell it was pleasure by the way Kylo held the saber in Hux's chest longer than necessary, for he was already dead.

"Weak" was the one word Kylo uttered before he dropped Hux's lifeless body to the ground.

Finn stumbled to get up. He did his best to maintain his footing on the ground while keeping his eyes locked on Kylo.

"Poe get out of here."

Poe, just making it to his feet, turned to his friend stunned. "Finn…"

"Go!"

Reluctantly, Poe listened and ran off in the opposite direction.

Once it was just the two of them left, Finn starred down Kylo Ren who slowly walked toward him.

"Why don't we just fight straight up saber to saber?" he taunted.

"Is that because you are weak!" Kylo bellowed, trusting his hand forward and Force Pushed Finn against the hard wall for the second time.

Finn rolled on the ground in pain. He had to use all the strength he had to off the ground before Kylo got to him.

 _Damn! Without Rey I can't feel the Force,_ he thought.

Finn looked up at the approaching opponent and realized his only hope was to stall with more taunts. "You know with just a saber you're no match for me."

"Fine. If that's how you choose your death!" Kylo wielded his red saber in front of him.

Finn somehow made it back to his feet just in time to ignite his saber barley block Kylo's strike and moved to his the other side away from the wall.

Just like last time, Kylo strikes came rapidly. Finn was able to block them but still weak from the damage he had already received.

 _I can't sense anything_ , Finn thought, growing worried.

"You are skilled, but you are weak!" Kylo bellowed with a large swing with the Force behind it. He connected with Finn's saber strongly.

Finn stumbled back and fell to the ground.

It was an unfair match since only one of them could use the Force and Finn was beginning to realize is as he laid in pain.

 _Wait. The Force is shared through all users. Can't I sense it through Kylo_ , Finn thought suddenly.

Kylo took his time walking up to Finn, figuring he was finished.

 _Come on focus_. Finn closed eyes in desperation. He did his best to keep his attention on the task at hand despite the danger he was in. _Feel the land_.

Kylo stopped in front of Finn. He stood over him with his saber. "You will not escape death a third time Jedi."

Before he could strike, Kylo dodged a blast from the distance. He looked up to see Poe standing on the high ground on top of the wall with his blaster in hand.

Finn meanwhile stayed focus on his objective. _Feel the air_ , he thought as he was finally able to tap into the tense, mixed energy around him.

"You! Get down here!" Kylo yelled at Poe and Force Pulled him.

Poe fell all the way to the ground hard. He was able to cover himself with his arms saving himself from too much damage. Regardless, he now had Kylo's attention.

_There! I feel it._

With his new found energy, Finn jumped up and Force Pushed Kylo straight to the ground.

"Poe let's go!"

He stumbled to get up, but Poe ran as quickly as he could pass Kylo.

Neither soldier was in a position to fight, so they were forced to retreat back to their ship. They ran as fast as they could, knowing how little time they had to escape.

* * *

 

"Come in. Tolla, do you copy?" Jessika asked through the communicator.

"Yes I'm here" Tolla whispered back into her communicator. "The Council Hall is in sight. It is just as Finn and the General said, without authorities the First Order security is weak."

"Good just play it cool and get the info and get out. I don't care how bad their security is, it's only a matter of time before someone comes to check out our ship."

"I know. I'm on it."

Tolla quickly made her way up the path and went straight to the Council Hall. She had a pretty good idea who would be there, she only hoped she was right.

Once she got to the door, someone from the other side opened it immediately. Tolla perked up when she saw a familiar face.

"Who goes th…Tolla?"

"Yazzy" she beamed, trying to contain her excitement and pulled her friend into a tight hug.

"Oh thank goodness sister. I thought you were dead" Yazzy said trying to keep her voice down from anyone who might be around. "Where have you been?"

"I went with the Resistance. They are on their way but I don't have much time to explain everything now. We need your help. Take this and do not get caught with it out."

Tolla slyly passed Yazzy a communicator. Yazzy was confused, but trusted her friend and accepted the communicator.

"I have direct contact with the General of the Resistance. We will base our attack on the information you give us on the First Order's army here on Ryloth. I trust you still have the permissions to get that information?"

"Of course" Yazzy confirmed.

"Good, then I'll be off" Tolla said, pulling her friend into another hug. "Be strong sister. This will all be over soon."

* * *

 

Tolla made her way back to the ship safely and ran inside. Jessika wasted no time starting up the flight.

"Everything went according to plan. Yazzy will be in contact" Tolla confirmed.

Rey looked at the Twi'lek and saw her sadness. She imaged the pain she must have felt to leave her home under such bad conditions with the patience and faith that it could be saved.

Tolla wiped her eyes and felt a hand on her soulder. She looked up to see Rey.

"We'll be back. I promise, sister" Rey assured.

Tolla smiled and nodded.

"Wait I'm getting contact from Poe" Jessika alerted while holding her headset to her ear. "We've been compromised."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought if Rey is Luke's daughter, then it can't be ignored that he left her on Jakku. This is my take on her dealing with that reality.
> 
> We are approaching the final battle. Stay tuned.
> 
> Till next time, later


	17. Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very important chapter for Rey. I put a lot into this one.

**Connection**

The flight back to D'Qar couldn't have happened fast enough for Rey. Since they received news from Poe that they had been attacked, her mind was full of worry.

When they finally arrived back at the Resistance base, she was glad to see Finn and Poe were at the Docking Station already, standing next to Leia and Luke.

As soon as they landed, Rey ran out in a hurry to embrace Finn.

"Finn! Are you hurt?!" she asked while grabbing his arms and looking over his body for any damage. When she made her way back up to his face, she saw he wore a nervous smile.

"I was a little banged up" Finn responded while scratching the back of his head. "But I'm good now."

"Oh. Well, good." Rey stepped back and looked down to hide her embarrassment for over reacting.

"Uh hey, I'm okay too by the way" Poe said waving his hand.

"Maybe there would be more concern from your team if you acted like they existed."

Poe looked over to see Jessika who gave a taunting smile with her arms crossed. Feeling foolish, Poe also began to scratch his head while trying to find the right words.

"Oh right. I guess I have some explaining to do about my attitude lately" he began.

"Don't. We've all been a mess. Let's just move on" Jessika replied.

"Yeah you're right. We all need each other now more than ever. United we stand, dived we fall."

Hearing those words, Rey looked over at Jessika who gave her a quick wink.

The moment was cut short however, when Leia cut in and brought the topic back to business.

"So then, what exactly happened?" she asked Poe who immediately regained focus.

"We tracked Kylo easily. He landed on this common planet, didn't look suspicious. Before we knew it, he turned things around and got the jump on us. What was surprising was he actually killed Hux himself."

Everyone gasped, all shocked by the news.

"But that doesn't even make sense. Hux was on his team" Tolla stated, saying what everyone else was thinking..

"It's the First Order. Anyone who gets left behind is because they don't belong" Finn reluctantly replied. Luke immediately followed.

"And that, more or less, has always been the Dark Side's philosophy. Anyone who does not prove themselves useful for power is an enemy. However, anyone who is too powerful is a threat. That's why Kylo Ren killed Hux and that's why he is trying to exterminate the Jedi. Either way, a thirst for power leads to isolation. No one is safe."

Leia rubbed hear chin in thought. "So he's still there with Snoke?"

"No" Finn answered. "General, it's hard for me to explain but I know that was not the right place. He must of knew we were following him and took us to the nearest planet to get the jump on us."

"I still don't know how he knew that we were following him. I must have been carless" Poe admitted.

"No way I believe that" Jessika commented. "If there's one thing you put you're whole heart into it's piloting. You're extremely focused on every detail. Plus, just think about it. It's just like when they knew we were going to Ryloth the first time. There has to be another way he's finding out."

"Like we are using Yazzy, do you think they have a spy here?" Tolla asked.

"At first, that's what we thought but now I have a different theory. It's a Force Bond" Luke stated.

All attention shifted over to the Jedi Master. Most of them were not familiar with the concept, but for Rey, she had heard it plenty.

"You really want to do this now?" she asked irritated.

Finn had seen this same tension between Rey and Luke before and it bothered him. "What's going on?"

Finn's question went unanswered for a few moments. All eyes were on the father and daughter before them. Rey gave Luke a glare, but he did not back down.

"It's time we place our full trust in our friends, as they have put their trust in us Rey" he turned to the rest of the group and gave his explanation. "As you all know by now, Kylo Ren was once Ben Solo, our family. Once he found Rey all these years later he awakened the Force with in her without realizing. But, because of the previous connection between Rey and Ben Solo, I believe they are bonded by the Force."

Rey tried to avoid looking at the rest of the group throughout the explanation. Finn however, was very curious.

"Wait, so like when Rey and I saw into each other's minds before, she can do that with Kylo?"

"Yes. Now it's just a theory, but I believe because Kylo is more experienced in the Force he has more control over it than Rey."

That last statement got Rey to look up. "I would never let him into my head willingly."

"I believe you."

Rey looked over to see the voice belonged to Leia. It surprised her, but considering the current state of their relationship, it was a pleasant surprise.

"So what do we do now?" Poe asked. "We have what we need to go into Ryloth right? But is that wise at the moment? From what I know on Kylo Ren, he not the type to connect the dots. "So there's a chance he's still going to meet Snoke. But still, if he's seeing into Rey's mind then he might actually know what we're planning fully."

"Either way, we have to go to Ryloth before it's too late. Their defenses are down and we can't let lose this chance" Leia stated.

"In the meantime, Rey come with me. Let me train you. I can teach you how to block out Kylo Ren and the Dark Side. But you have to trust me" Luke said.

Rey looked around at each member of the group, each one of them more or less a friend or family member. It was at that moment she realized they were all the closet people she ever had in her life. The relationships were not currently perfect, but she was willing to build on them. With a heavy heart, she looked at her father and nodded in agreement.

Everyone began to leave for their own destinations to prepare for the upcoming battle. Before Rey could leave she felt a pull on her arm.

"Hey, are you ok?" Finn asked.

Rey saw the concern in his eyes. She felt that he cared and she wanted to trust him.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she lied.

Finn seemed skeptical, but released her arm anyway. "Alright then."

And there they were, Rey's conflicting thoughts came back. Lately she had been avoiding people, but she was growing tired of that. Being in isolation didn't seem to make things better for her but she didn't know what to do. She looked at Finn and felt several emotions and didn't know how to act on them. The only thing she knew was that she didn't want to fight with him any more.

"Um Finn. Do you think think we can meet by the river tonight?"

Finn smiled happier than Rey expected. "Sure."

* * *

 

Once again Rey found herself in meditation with her father Luke Skywalker. Once again they sat across from each other in the field, attempting to connect with each other through the Force. Once again she had her doubts about it, but once again she was doing it anyway. For whatever reason, she wanted to be there.

"Your energy is different this time Rey. It is calmer, but it is still conflicted" Luke stated.

"Yeah...But, I don't know why that is" Rey said, surprised by her own honesty.

"Confliction tends to come from temptation. This is something we all face in our lives from time to time. You are not alone in this challenge."

"Challenge?"

"Yes Rey. All obstacles are challenges. Challenges that if you we fail, we allow ourselves to live in fear. This is why we must face our challenges to rid ourselves of these obstacles."

The words lingered in Rey's ears. For the first time, since she brought him his Light Saber, Rey was curious about Luke.

"What obstacles have you had?" she inquired.

Luke paused for a moment and Rey wondered how he would respond.

"Bond with me Rey. Enter my mind and you will see."

Rey was slightly surprised. This was the first time Luke made such an offer, and she wasn't about to pass up on it.

She felt the Force around them and their energies connected. At that moment Rey and Luke synced and it was the most relaxed she ever felt around him, until she saw his mind.

In Luke's mind, Rey saw herself but younger. She saw Luke leave her, but from a different angle than she could remember. This time she saw it through Luke's eyes and felt his sorrow, self hatred, and confliction. She felt the anger for her cousin and the pain for the loss of her mother, only she felt it through Luke. She felt doubt, and only a slight amount of hope that he was holding on to.

"You're afraid" Rey said quietly. "You're afraid to lose more of your heart."

Luke gulped. "Yes. I always have been. I never knew how to have a family and...all I know is that I don't want to lose more" he made out while feeling his eyes water.

Rey was speechless. Her eyes remained closed for the meditation but tears still leaked through. She was so touched just to know that her father truly cared. With no words to give, she opened her mind to him.

"Rey" Luke finally spoke once he entered her mind. "What do you fear?"

Rey's mind warped with thoughts. She thought of her past, she thought of her present, she doubted her future. She remembered isolation, she remembered pain, she remembered fear.

"Alone. I fear being alone."

Luke took a deep breath, the emotions getting to him. Rey remained opened to him, giving him her full trust.

"And how do you hope to conquer that fear Rey? What do you seek?"

Her thoughts left her fears and moved to more positive images. She thought of her path to the Jedi, she thought of how her life had changed since Jakku. She thought about what made her happy, she thought of the friendships she made, about the connections she made with others. She thought about what she looked forward to after the war.

"Love. I seek love. Love for the Galaxy, love of friends, love of family, love."

And for the first time in a long time, Rey felt relieved. So many emotions jolted out of her. It was as if fresh air blew through her body and her mind. The images in her head were clearer and her energy was more controllable.

"Rey before I came to the resistance and before I returned to you, I received the greatest advice I've ever heard and I will tell it to you now" Luke began. "The belonging you seek is not behind you, but in front of you. Your past is your past, your past does not define you. What defines you are the choices you make, not the choices others make for you. Give yourself the love you never had. Create your own family in your own image. Create your own life in your own image. The love you seek, create it in your own image.

It was if the words formed into an image in her mind. An image bigger and clearer than all the others. What she saw was her best friend, Finn.

The bond severed and both of the Jedi opened their eyes. Though tears were on their faces, there was no anger or tension anymore. And for the first time, they shared a mutual warm smile.

* * *

 

Late that night, Rey walked by the river side. The moon shined bright giving a beautiful light over the water. Standing there looking out into the view, was Finn as promised.

He turned to greet her with a smile, one she did not return. It was weird to her, after an emotional session with Luke she thought she was sure of what she wanted. Yet, there was still a slight doubt in her mind and it caused her to hesitate the moment she saw Finn.

"Hey. You wanted to talk?" he asked.

It was just the two of them. No one else was around and they were in their own world the moment. It was the sweet scenery that Rey wished was more common.

"Yeah. So I guess everything goes down tomorrow huh?"

"Yeah. How are you feeling about it?"

Rey shrugged her shoulders and let out deep breath. "Bitter sweet I guess. I hate this war but I'll be glad when it's over."

"It really does feel like it will all be over tomorrow huh?"

Rey didn't respond. She stayed quiet and folded her arms together while looking at the ground and shuffled her feet.

"And we'll be together. So nothing to worry about" Finn said.

Rey looked away and whispered, "Well I don't know about that."

"What do you mean?" Finn snapped. She snapped back.

"My affection for you is a weakness. It leaves us vulnerable and puts us both at risk to be struck down!"

The outburst surprised even her but it was something she needed to let out. Finn obviously didn't see it coming.

"Right. Be..sides..that?" Finn said with a joking smile hoping to get one in return.

Rey didn't break. It was a concern she had and was very serious about it. Once Finn saw that, he decided to get serious as well.

"Ok Rey, do you really think we're weaker when we're together? Tell me you don't feel something between us. We move in sync, we don't hesitate, we trust each other. Tell me you don't feel that. Tell me you don't feel the Force grow when we're together" he dared.

"But still..." she hesitated.

"No. I know you feel it. And it's not just the Force, it's us. I don't hesitate because I have something to fight for. I move faster, I feel stronger, I think sharper when I'm battling next to you. I know you feel that."

It was true, and Rey couldn't deny it. Everything Finn just described is what she felt when they were next to each other in battle. It was also why she use to like sparring with him, competing against each other was fun, but battling next to each other was better. She was truly at her best when Finn was with her. There was something else on her mind and it was time she shared it.

"You're right" she began. "The real reason we can't get closer is cause..I lose everyone I'm close to."

She stopped but Finn wouldn't let her.

"Tell me."

She looks up surprised. Finn wanted to listen and he was making it clear.

"You know my story but you never told me yours. I've only heard about what happened from others, but I want to hear from you."

Finn stepped in and silence ran among the two with their eyes connected. Rey saw how much he cared for her. She was ready.

"As you may have figured, our battle was not my first meeting with Kylo. He was about our age when I was still a child. He was never happy, I think because he missed his father, something I can understand."

She looked down before deciding to continue.

"He never listed, actually he was quite defiant against his superiors. The only time he would stop his tantrums was when I was around, but as time went on I started to avoid him. He got louder, angrier, I was afraid of him."

She stopped to calm herself and through the silence she wondered how Finn would be reacting. She looked up and saw his expression reflecting the tone of her story, but his eyes were locked urging her to continue. She hesitated and avoided eye contact as she spoke.

"The day it happened was the fastest day I've ever experienced. It was either very late or very early, but I awoke to being pulled in my mothers arms as she rushed us out and through the streets. It all happened so fast but I remember familiar faces lying motionless on the ground and lots of violent outbreaks in the distance….It ended with father fighting off Ben and the invaders until they retreated."

Rey stopped again and regained her breathing before clearing her thoughts.

"That began my new life, one I had no say in. My old life was destroyed, everyone I knew was either dead or left back home and I was placed on Jakku and was told be strong and wait. They tell me now it was best for me but I ended up having to raise myself."

That was it. Everything Rey held in for years had now been said. She had now lashed out at her father, erupted in the Force, and confided in Finn. Her story had now been told but she wasn't sure what it did for her.

"I can relate."

Rey looked back up at Finn who surprisingly was quick to respond to her story. Not only that, his eyes comforted her while he explained.

"There were others around me that were similar, but not the same. Some were comrades for a moment, some enemies for a moment, but none of them were friends. I had to learn how to deal with people on my own. There were people who gave me food but never as a treat or when I was actually hungry, I had to fend for myself. There were people who told me what to do and what not to do, not for my best interest, but for their own. I had to look out for myself, I had to raise myself. I can relate."

And with that, Finn gave her a reassuring smile. As he walked off back to his quarters, it made Rey smile. He understood that she needed some distance, but he was there when she needed him. Right there she made a decision. She wasn't going to change her relationships, she was going to cherish them and put an end to this war. She had something to fight for. She didn't need to tell Finn, after all, he could relate.

* * *

 

Even later that night, Leia was still at work in her office. Along with her were Poe, Jessika, and Tolla all fine tuning the final plans before the final battle.

"Yazzy sent us the information" Tolla confirmed. "The First Order has good numbers on Ryloth but it appears they are more concerned with the conversion of the planet than they are defending it at the moment."

"Jeez. Finn was right, they make Storm Troopers do everything. So much they can't even be concerned with standing proper guard" Poe said with a shake of his head.

Leia had to agree. The First Order treated even their own terribly, but for now that would work to the advantage of the Resistance.

"You're friend has done us well Tolla. You have been a great contribution. We will save your planet and the Galaxy."

Tolla was touched by Leia's words. From the moment she arrived, the General of the Resistance had been welcoming of her and now they were about to save her home planet. "Thank you."

Leia nodded and turned back to Poe. "I trust our army is ready?"

"Yes all set."

"Good. It's been good working with you all. I wish you all long happy lives once this is over."

Poe put a hand on her shoulder. "And you're apart of it General. Us big kids need a mom."

"Oh goodness, get him out of here" Leia joked.

The group broke out into a laughter, one they needed through all the stress, one they needed to look forward to again later.

Once the laughter died down, Poe spoke up again.

"I'm serious. No matter what happens, you're a part of our lives now" Poe said to the General before turning his attention to Jessika. "And I want you to know the reason I'm so focused on the job is because I have something to look forward to after the war."

Jessika met his smile with one of her own and gave him a nod.

"Then we're all set" Leia stated. "All squads will leave for Ryloth in the morning. Tomorrow the war ends."

Before anyone else could comment, the sound of the door opening caught their attention. They all looked over and saw Rey enter the office.

"Rey" Leia greeted, surprised to see her.

"Hello everyone."

Everyone stood with open ears as it was clear Rey had something important to say. She looked around at them one time before deciding to speak.

"I first want to say, before we started losing the war, everything was great. I finally got to live the life I always wanted for awhile. I'll never forget the times we had. We didn't always get along exactly, but overall I loved being here."

Leia was confused. It was if Rey was giving them some sort of final speech.

"We all know that even if we take back Ryloth, Snoke will just make a new army. The war continues as long as Snoke and Kylo are alive or we don't give in" Rey continued.

"Rey. What's on your mind?" Leia asked, not wanting her concern to grow any worse.

"I have an idea. If it works, it will truly end this war tomorrow."

Silence filled the room. Rey was hesitant, but her body language confirmed she made her decision firmly. Everyone starred at her in anticipation.

"Give me up to Snoke"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till next time, later


	18. Anxiety

**Anxiety**

The morning came fast for the Resistance. It was the day they were told would be the final battle, Leia and Poe made sure to have that set as the mentality for the soldiers. Therefore, the base saw the familiar preparation of engineers and pilots conversing, foot soldiers gathering their weapons and equipment, and strategies being discussed. However, handshakes and hugs were being exchanged throughout the base. Since this was expected to be the final battle, love and respect was freely being given from one solider to another.

It wasn't long before the Docking Station was full with hundreds of soldiers diving into their respective squads. Unlike the previous few missions, this one called for large numbers with the simple goal of victory. There was no hesitation or miscommunication through the preparation, thanks to Luke's speech there was a widespread of motivation and focus in Docking Station as each squad awaited for take off.

"Alright everyone, this is it" Leia said over the intercom from the control room. "Make no mistake, everything is in order for this to be the final battle. Let that sink in."

And so it did. The toughest soldiers in the Galaxy who had all experienced their own hardships before and during the war let the reality of the mission overtake their minds. It was up to them to end the war with this last battle.

"I want to say how thankful I am for all of you" Leia continued. "Most people are not willing to risk their lives in war, but you all are. There is nothing I or anyone can do to repay you. So on behalf of the entire Galaxy, thank you."

Leia stopped for a moment and began to feel emotional herself. She regained composure when she felt a loving hand on her solder, the one of her brother Luke Skywalker. Feeling encouraged, she continued.

"Remember the plan and stay in contact with each other and your captain. Best of luck, I hope to see you all soon."

Leia cut off the intercom and turned to the others in the control room. As usual, engineers and other superiors were at work on the dashboards. Also, Tolla would join her to be in contact with Yazzy when the squads approached Ryloth. The only ones who would not be staying were Luke and Finn.

"You've done well sister but we have one concern before we leave" Luke stated.

"We haven't seen Rey since yesterday" Finn cut in. "She's been eager about ending the war and we're wondering if she took off on her own. Have you seen her or anything?"

Leia took a deep breath before responding. "Yes. Rey came to me last night with a request to leave early."

"What?! And you let her? General why wou-"

"Wait Finn. Let her explain" Luke said.

Leia nodded. "Rey made a good point, this war won't end just by taking out the First Order. Snoke and Kylo can still rebuild if that's what it comes down to."

"So what are you saying?" Finn asked sternly. He was growing impatient with the calmness of the conversation despite how serious the situation was.

"Snoke wants Rey. We need to find Snoke. We sent her to Ryloth and gave her up to Snoke so they would expecting us even less than they already were and we'll be able to find Snoke's hideout" Leia explained.

Both Finn and Luke were stunned. Neither of them liked what they heard and were concerned for Rey. However, Luke kept his composure while Finn began to pace out of irritation.

"Leia, you know of Rey's confliction with the Dark Side. Why do you think this is a good idea?" Luke tried to ask calmly, though noticeably upset.

"Believe me I didn't like it at first either. But I knew she was right and while it is a very risky plan, it may just be what we need. I believe we have been too conservative in this war. We have a strong chance to end it all today on Ryloth but we need to get Snoke. Rey is strong, she can deal with them until we arrive."

"But sti-"

"I saw her eyes" Leia blurted out.

Finn stopped pacing and focused on what Leia was saying to Luke.

"I saw her eyes Luke. They were different than before. I trust her."

"Well" Finn spoke up, "What's the plan then? I don't like this but we don't really have time to waste. How do we find where Rey is going?"

"Yazzy. By the time we arrive they should have Rey set to go, which means Yazzy will have her destination known. We can go from there" Leia answered.

Finn still didn't like it. It left too much to chance and he hated the idea of Rey being around the First Order and on her way to Snoke. Things had just started to get good again between himself and Rey and now that she had went and done this, it just bothered him. Something about it seemed off.

"I understand your concern Finn" Luke started, "But I know this decision had much thought into it by two people I trust."

Luke stepped closer and hugged Leia.

"We will bring her back. And we will end this war."

"Yes. Stay in contact brother" Leia responded.

"Very well then. Finn we best be off."

* * *

 

Several Resistance vehicles flew through space, all led by the Millennium Falcon. Poe and Luke piloted the Falcon with Poe directing the squads while Luke kept the contact with Leia and Tolla.

Meanwhile, Finn flew on his own. As he piloted the X-Wing, he couldn't shake a feeling of concern. Because of this, he requested that he be contact with Leia and Tolla as well about the intel they were receiving from Ryloth, which Leia thankfully granted.

"Destination in sight!" Poe announced through his headset.

Luke immediately followed, "Tolla were you able to make contact with Yazzy?"

"Yes" Tolla's voice confirmed through the headset. "The First Order is very preocupied with their tasks of transition. Stay on course and you'll reach your target without defense."

"Copy tha-" Luke began but was quickly interrupted.

"Wait! I'm getting contact again."

After a moment, Luke checked back in.

"Tolla what is it?"

"It's about Rey…Looks like they moved ahead of schedule. She has already been moved toward Snoke..."

At that, Finn snapped out of his thoughts. He pressed in the microphone to his headset out of desperation to get more information.

"Where? Where is she going? Do we have time to stop them?" he asked frantically.

Finn could hardly keep patient while he waited for a response. He was just about to ask again, when Tolla's voice came through the headset.

"It looks like they left awhile ago so you can't stop them. But Yazzy knows the destination. It's a planet called…. Mustafar."

At the name, Finn's head flashed with images. Images of lava, Snoke, and Kylo. They were the same images he had seen before when he bonded with Rey.

"Tolla can you get me the coordinates?"

"Im on it!" she replied.

"Thanks. Master Luke are you there?"

A deeper voice entered Finn's headset.

"Yes my son I am here" he spoke.

"I have to go after her" Finn stated.

There was a pause in the communication. Finn knew Luke would be just as concerned about Rey as him. However, he was directing the soldiers into a battle and they needed him there.

"I understand" Luke finally said. "Be careful and be strong."

Before Finn could reply, Tolla spoke up again.

"Finn I have the coordinates. I am sending them to you now!"

"Thanks Tolla. I'm going after her now."

"Finn..." Luke spoke up once more.

"Yes?"

"May the Force be with you."

* * *

 

Poe Dameron was completely zoned in as they entered Ryloth. The war was coming to an end as long as he commanded his soldiers correctly. For the first time in a while, it seemed like things were balanced between the Resistance and the First Order. The First Order territory on Ryloth was very unprotected, yet Snoke was about to have Rey. He didn't know exactly what would happen, but he trusted his friends Finn and Rey. In the meantime, he had a job to do.

"Are our lookouts secure?" Poe asked though his headset in which he soon received a response.

"Copy that"

"Alright then" Poe took a deep breath and looked at Luke who gave him a short nod. This was it. "Bombs away!"

At his command, multiple ships flew across the sky and dropped several bombs toward the land. However, this was not done wildly, the bombs had been targeted at the First Order's Docking Station.

In a matter of seconds large explosions erupted from the ground. Orange and black smoke clouded the air and metal flew at the speed of light.

"Direct hit! Enemy vehicles are wiped!" Poe cheered.

Following the Falcon, the Resistance ships circled around a couple of times before the smoke began to clear.

"Prepare for landing!"

Multiple Resistance ships reached the ground of Ryloth and exited to see all of the damage they had just done. The incomplete Docking Station the First Order had been building had now been turned into a waste land.

"They're sure to be coming Captain" Jessika spoke up with the soldiers gathered. "Storm Troopers are very responsive without hesitation. They'll be ordering back up too."

"We got it covered. Let's march!"

Just as planned, 2 squads, led by Poe and Luke, marched their way to the Town Hall. Meanwhile, the remaining squads went to destroy all signs of First Order territory in progress.

As predicted, the Storm Troopers rushed out wildly with no formations. There were countless Storm Troopers, but the Resistance had planned their strategy well and quickly gained position in multiple angles of the base.

The real battle was ready to begin.

* * *

 

When they landed, Rey was immediately escorted by Storm Troopers through the dark planet.

It was a planet that was strangely familiar, not from experience but from memory. The walk down the black gravel was quiet and the only thing that could be heard were the waves of the lava at the sides of the road. Though it was unsightly, Rey was silently thankful for the molten red liquid for it was the only thing that brought color to the darkness around them.

She had never been to this planet before, but she remembered the scenery well from her visions. She figured that it must have been as Luke predicted and she had seen this all though Kylo Ren's mind.

The doors were opened for her by the Storm Troopers and they stepped aside to allow her to enter as if she was royalty. When she walked in, there was more darkness. The room was cold, exact opposite of the outside near the lava, and it was dark. Yet, through the darkness, there was one figure in the distance that was impossible to miss. It was the man she had first seen in the hologram after they last escaped Ryloth. It was Snoke.

Rey walked up to strange creature. He sat alone in a high chair. He was skinny but tall. He was very old, but the damage on his grey skin made Rey think he had been in battles before. But what stood out the most to her, were his eyes. They reminded her of Kylo's, not in color, but in emotion. His eyes held no warmth, no wonder, no heart. His eyes gave her the coldest stare she had ever felt. His eyes only remained focused on one purpose, a purpose she would soon find out.

"Welcome to your new home young Skywalker."

* * *

 

Not too far from Mustafar, a ship flew straight towards it at full speed.

Finn gripped the steering wheel tight as he closed in on the planet.

"Rey, stay strong. I'm coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's game time. Action packed chapter coming up next. The battle on Ryloth between the Resistance and the First Order continues as Rey decides her destiny in meeting with Snoke, while Finn meets a familiar face for a final showdown.
> 
> Till next time, Later


	19. Armageddon

**Armageddon**

Finn jumped out of the X-Wing the moment he landed on Mustafar.

He looked around and saw the planet to be even creeper than he imagined. Everything around him was dark. It was the kind of darkness that would give anyone chills. It was tough to see anything in front of him until his eyes adjusted. The worse part was the molten lava giving off heat so strong that it distracted Finn for a moment.

It didn't take him long to notice there were no other ships around him and no sign of Rey. He realized he must of landed a good amount away from where they took her, but he hoped he was not too far off.

Finn closed his eyes in an attempt to gain leverage in the uncomfortable enviorment. He took a deep breath and tried to ignore the heat.

 _Rey, where are you?_ He thought.

Finn could feel the Force around him, just not strongly. He knew Rey was on this planet and he was going to find her, he needed to connect with her.

Suddenly, he could feel an energy approaching him. Finn knew instantly whoever the energy it belonged to it wasn't Rey.

When his eyes finally finished adjusting, he saw someone walking towards him from the distance. It didn't take Finn long to know who it was. Despite the black clothing blending in with the atmosphere, the power of the Force was unmistakeable.

With his helmet on and saber in his hand, Kylo Ren came into view.

"Looking for someone, traitor?"

"Traitor?" Finn asked confused.

"Oh thats right. You probably prefer the term Jedi now. Doesn't matter, after today you'll just be known as another victim who dared defied the power of the Dark Side."

Kylo ignited his saber. The red light gleamed the same menacing color as the lava around them.

Finn ignited his saber as well. But before they squared off, he made sure to address the real situation.

"Where's Rey?"

Kylo scoffed. "I don't care what they're planning with the little Skywalker. She is of no concern to me. She is a weakness to us, and like all my weaknesses, I will get rid of them."

Despite the threat to his best friend, something about the way Kylo was talking made Finn ponder.

"You sure Snoke would approve of that?" he asked, trying to instigate his enemy.

It worked. Kylo hesitated before replying.

"I am power. No power is above mine."

It all made sense to Finn now. It was just the same when Hux bad talked Kylo, or when Kylo later killed him. It just reminded Finn of what he already knew. The Dark Side has no true friends or loyalty, everyone only cares for themselves.

"Well, hate to break it to you but none of that is going to happen." Finn began as he raised his saber in took his stance. "Rey and I are leaving this planet and the First Order will fall."

Kylo laughed and raised his saber. "And how do you plan to that? Kill me?"

Finn paused and considered the question. Throughout the war Finn hated the battles and deaths. However, Kylo was someone that needed to be stopped. Also, when Finn thought of killing Kylo he couldn't help but think of Leia.

"Look, you don't have to do this. I left the Fir-"

"Because you are weak! I am power!" Kylo cried as he sprinted at Finn.

* * *

 

A sudden surge went through Rey.

She could feel the Force, but it was faint. It was as if it was being used from the distance. She wondered if the Resistance was able to follow her after all. She doubted it since the Storm Troopers took her to see Snoke far earlier than she expected. Still, she knew she felt the Force from the distance…

"My child, can you hear me?"

Rey looked up and was immediately removed from her previous thoughts. Once Snoke locked eyes with her it was hard to turn away. They were menacing and threatening.

"Child?" Rey asked.

"Yes. You are one of us now. The First Order acts as one, unlike the Resistance. All are my children and follow my vision, which will be accompanied by the power within you" Snoke replied.

Rey couldn't deny it to herself, the reason she came to Snoke wasn't simply to let the Resistance know his whereabouts. She also had a curiosity of the First Order.

"Why do want me? It can't just be that I am a Jedi. You didn't ask for Luke or Finn who you must know by now is also a Jedi. So why me specifically?"

Snoke breathed deeply and kept his eyes on locked on Rey. She was suddenly reminded by how dark the room was and that armed Storm Troopers were behind her. Slowly, it felt as if the walls were caving in and as the moments passed, it felt as if it was only her and Snoke in the room.

"You're different young Skywalker" Snoke began. "You're...special."

Rey was confused. "Special?" she asked, not expecting that answer.

"You and I are the same. We both possess power that most cannot even imagine. You have the power of the Force and I have the power of First Order" Snoke stated.

This made Rey think. She thought of cases in which she felt the Force erupt from her. If she was honest with herself, most came from negative thoughts. She wasn't sure what to think of it, but it was powerful. She was powerful.

"The First Order is more than an army, it is a way of life" Snoke continued. "A life style that promises a better future for people, for the Galaxy, for you."

* * *

 

Shots fired left and right as bodies continued to drop on Ryloth.

It was a sickening sight to Poe but he had to keep focused, no matter how many comrades he saw on the ground.

"Captain" a pilot's voice said from Poe's communicator. "Enemy reinforcements are approaching."

"As expected. Take them out" Poe replied as he ducked behind a wall for cover.

Everything had been going well initially for the Resistance soldiers the moment they landed on Ryloth. They destroyed enemy vehicles on land but still had to deal with the Storm Troopers themselves. The problem was that there were a lot of Storm Troopers. Poe knew they would be outnumbered going in, but now that they were in battle the danger became a reality.

Poe saw 2 Storm Troopers come from the high ground firing at a Resistance soldier who was retreating from the scene. Poe left cover and fired his blaster quickly to drop the troopers.

 _Damn it,_ Poe thought when looked over.

He was too late, his comrade had been killed already.

Before he had time to react, his communicator went off again.

"Wait. Captain there are several of them!"

Poe pulled his communicator close, worried about the number of incoming enemies from the sky.

"Are you outnumbered?" Poe asked.

"Yes but not by much."

"Then take them out!"

Poe put down his communicator frustrated. What he wanted to avoid was the First Order's back up to arrive. He still had to get to the Town Hall to stop them from communicating to their main base but he still had not gotten that far.

Poe walked up the hill and looked out into the view to see the battlefield. It disgusted him, people gunning each other down in a matter of seconds was a tragedy, and he was in it.

Just then, a blast went right past his eye, missing his head by an inch.

Poe's heart raced as he tried to run but fell down the hill. He came to a stop in front of 3 Storm Troopers. One of them put the blaster to Poe's head, but before he pulled the trigger, he was shot in the head himself.

The remaining 2 Storm Troopers turned to the direction of the blast just as a flash of green light went through their bodies and dropped them to the ground.

Poe looked over to see Jessika and Luke running up to him.

"Kriff!" he said out of a mixture of anger and relief.

"Don't worry. We got you" Jessika assured as she helped him to his feet.

"Thanks. Hey we got bad news. Back up is already approaching from outside the planet" Poe informed.

"Our pilots are prepared. We can't focus on that ourselves for now" Jessika stated.

Poe nodded. "Yeah you're right. But we still gotta cut off the communication to more First Order bases before they arrive too."

"Then come on" Luke spoke up. "We have to get to the Town Hall. We have to prevent this from being an even worse tragedy."

* * *

 

Kylo's strikes came as fast as he could swing, and each time Finn met them with a perfectly timed block. Unlike their previous battle, Finn could feel the Force better. He couldn't pull in as much power as he would have liked, but he felt just enough to sense and match Kylo's attacks.

After dodging a strike, Finn quickly jumped back to get some space. He came to a stop when he realized his foot was at an edge and almost stepped in a stream of lava. Just then Kylo charged at him and Finn quickly noticed and spun around his opponent to drive an elbow to his back. Kylo fell forward and jumped over the lava stream just in time but crashed into the hard ground on the other side.

"You don't wanna do this Kylo. You know what I can do to you in battle" Finn warned.

To Finn's surprise, Kylo laughed.

"No Jedi" Kylo said as he made his way back to his feet. "I do want to do this. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this."

Finn took a step back at the sadistic tone in Kylo's voice. He raised his saber and positioned his feet, waiting for another attack.

"After all, we were taught to always trust our fellow Jedi. It's the ultimate challenge, to take down another Jedi and betray their trust. That trust brings hatred, and the hatred brings power!"

Kylo Forced Jumped high in the air and came down fast with his saber, which Finn easily dodged. At Kylo's landing, Finn kicked his feet from under him and spun around to drive his other foot in Kylo's back.

Kylo rolled in pain, but only for a moment, before leaping to his feet and blindly charged at Finn again. This time Finn simply faked one way and went the other causing Kylo to nearly run into the lava again before jumping over it just in time.

Finn looked on as Kylo took a moment to catch his breath. He knew he could take advantage of the situation but couldn't bring himself to do it. Finn couldn't help but look at Kylo and think of Leia and feel regret and sadness.

"You can't beat me" Finn stated. "Just give up now and..." Finn didn't like what he was about to say, but felt he needed to. "We'll let the General decided what to do with you."

There was a pause.

And once again, Kylo laughed. This time much louder and more harsh than before.

The Sith turned around and removed his helmet before dropping it to the ground. He looked up and Finn saw his golden eyes. An unnatural shade of gold that made the lava in front of them look calm.

"The next time I see your General, she will die at my hands. She will die the same as the rest of her family will, at my hands."

Finn couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing. Kylo's eyes and voice nearly sounded transformed and inhumane.

 _He's evil_ , Finn thought. _There's no hope for him._

"First will be the young one, then I will kill the remaining Skywalker's next."

At these threats, an image flashed through Finn's head.

He saw Rey. He saw Rey in the dark. She was with Snoke and some other troopers.

 _Rey_ , Finn thought, concerned at the strange vision.

Finn shook his head and tightened the grip on his saber. Kylo was getting in his head, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help getting angry at someone for talking about killing the people who are close to him, especially Rey.

In one quick motion, Kylo Force Pushed the lava and Finn shielded his arms over his faced just in time to dodge serious damage.

He screamed in pain of the molten rocks bouncing off his skin. He didn't get time to recover as Kylo came down from the sky with his saber again. Finn blocked the strike in time but Kylo still managed to drive his shoulder into Finn's face causing him to fall back.

Finn tried to gain his footing but was quickly hit with a Force Push in his chest that launched him backwards at great speed. Finn's body hit the ground hard and bounced twice before he landed face down.

* * *

 

Rey felt a pull on her heart and image flashed through her mind.

She saw Finn. He wasn't moving.

Rey shook her head from her thoughts but couldn't stop the rush of emotions she felt. Her energy was building.

Snoke breathed deeply again and regained Rey's attention.

Since she arrived she had not been harmed. In fact the Storm Troopers, and Snoke, had been treating her as if she really was special to them.

"You have been around long enough to witness tragedy" Snoke said to her. "That is how the Galaxy is, a consistent reoccurring tragedy. Do you know why tragedies occur young Skywalker? Trust."

Rey was confused yet, interested.

"Trust?"

"Yes. Trust is the reason that people remain vulnerable around others. Trust is the reason people can be taken advantage of. It is because of trust that people are caught by surprised when they are attacked. Trust is why betrayal hurts so bad. Why emotional pain can be worse than physical. When trust is broken, people divide. When people divide, there becomes hatred, and eventually war."

Rey listened to everything Snoke said. It all spoke to her and recalled unpleasant memories.

Her mind went to D'Qar and then all the way back to Jakku. She hated those memories. There was a war going on as they spoke and Rey tried to focus on that and shake her thoughts from her own problems when Snoke spoke up again.

"Tell me young Skywalker, who have you trusted? Who has caused you pain?"

The question made Rey stop. Now all she could focus on was herself and her past. Her energy reacted to the sad thoughts and the Force started to grow around her.

"No need to say it. I see it in your eyes, the pain and the hatred. I know all about your history young Skywalker. That is the problem with the Light Side, they teach you to trust, but in reality you can trust no one."

* * *

 

"There she is! Yazzy!" Jessika called out.

Just ahead of them, the Twi'lek jumped and waved them over franticly.

Luke, Poe, Jessika, and a few other soldiers ran up to her quickly. She was hiding outside the Town Hall as they planned with her.

"Yazzy. We haven't seen many civilians but some were caught in the battle field. Did you alert everyone?" Jessika asked.

"Yes. We spread the word as far as we could but it was difficult with the Storm Troopers over us. The vast majority of us have gathered in a central location outside the Town Hall just as you told me to do."

Jessika nodded in a hurry. "Good. Is everyone safe?"

"For now. But there are still people out there running for their lives. And the rest of us are scarred for our lives" Yazzy cried.

Luke grabbed Yazzy's shoulders to calm her.

"Take our soldiers with you Yazzy. They will protect you all."

Yazzy began to regain focus. "Thank you. Come" she ushered the soldiers to follow her.

After Yazzy and the soldiers ran off, Luke turned to Poe and Jessika with a serious expression.

"The temporary authorities must still be in the Town Hall commanding troopers and backup to arrive. Lets go inside."

* * *

 

Finn could barley stand on his feet. He continued to block Kylo's strikes but they were coming faster and faster. Not only that, Finn couldn't seem to gain focus. His mind was clouded but he couldn't get enough time to sort his thoughts out.

Kylo Force Pushed Finn again and this time Finn crashed to the ground and rolled several times. He was surprised Kylo didn't take advantage of the situation. When he looked up he saw a cold stare coming from Kylo's eyes.

"You really think you're better than me" Kylo taunted as he walked forward.

Finn stood and tried to wield his saber when Kylo Force Pushed it out of his hands and to the other side of a stream of lava.

"You think you're better because you went to the Light and became a Jedi."

Finn, confused at what to do now that he didn't have a weapon, braced himself for impact.

"I don't know what they see in you" Kylo said before unleashing another Force Push that knocked Finn to the ground.

While on the ground, Finn tried to control his breathing. Unexpectedly, his mind went to Rey again.

He saw her. He felt the Force building from within her. It was like before, conflicted. There was darkness around her, but still some light. She was fighting.

"You are nothing! You're a traitor!" Kylo shouted.

Finn awakened from his thoughts and somehow made it to his feet. He did his best to call on the Force for power.

Kylo gave another powerful Force Push that lifted Finn over the lava stream and flat on the ground on the other side.

Finn grimaced in pain. He continued to call on the Force.

 _Rey_ , he thought. _Be strong_.

Suddenly, Finn felt a pull coming from his hand. An energy surrounded Finn and he flexed his hand to try and grasp on the pull. The energy continued to build and Finn felt his hand become full as his Light Saber returned to him.

"There's nothing special about you!" Kylo screamed and Force Jumped high in the air.

Finn reacted fast and ignited the saber just in time to block Kylo's powerful strike from the air.

Finn's blue saber gave off sparks against Kylo's red saber. The red saber matched to glow of the lava pools around them as Kylo pushed his strenght down on Finn.

"You're just another Storm Trooper."

The energy soared through Finn and he unleashed a powerful wave of the Force and launched Kylo and the air.

Kylo recovered in time to flip to the other side of the lava and land on his feet. Still, he was stunned at the sudden outburst of power from his opponent.

"No. I'm not just another Storm Trooper."

With the Force flaming around him, Finn made his way back to his feet. He looked up at Kylo with a regained confidence and glared at him.

"I'm the best there ever was."

* * *

 

Rey felt a tug on her energy. It was a familiar feeling, it was as if the Force was leaving her, but it didn't concern her. She felt as if her energy wasn't being stolen, but shared. Somehow, she felt stronger.

Her thoughts were cut off as Snoke spoke up again.

"Your family is not as bad as your father is himself. Do you know of your grandfather? He was a wise and powerful individual. He was wise because his ideals aligned with the Dark Side and his powers grew once he joined. Darth Vader is a legend that never got to see the future unfold. That is where you come in young Skywalker. You can use your power to fulfill your destiny in finishing the job of Darth Vader."

Rey was confused. Snoke spoke so high and sure of her, but she still didn't understand it all.

"What about Kylo?" she asked.

Clearly surprised by the question, Snoke paused for a moment. He continued to give deep breaths that seemed to slow down time.

"Kylo Ren is not you" Snoke finally said. "I understand you have bested him in battle before with little training or experience. You are an extraordinary power young Skywalker. Kylo Ren is weak. Now that you are at your true home, we will rid the Galaxy of all weaknesses."

 _Weakness_ , Rey thought. _Trust_.

Another image flashed through Rey's mind. She saw him again, this time standing.

_Finn! He's here._

Rey felt the Force flaming around her. A new confidence filled her as she looked up at Snoke again, this time with no fear.

"You said to trust no one, yet your telling me to trust you. You're a liar. That's what the First Order is, one big hypercritical dictatorship."

Snoke was stunned and angry at her outburst.

"You watch your mou-"

"No!" Rey shouted at Supreme Leader. "Just in meeting you for the first time, you have already said you plan to betray someone on your team. That is what you accused the Light Side of!"

Snoke was furious and the Storm Troopers wielded their blasters, but Rey paid no mind. She wasn't afraid.

"Ever since I was kid I have been told what to do and where to go. No one ever asked me what I wanted to do!" she cried. "But that's when I found what I wanted. When I started making my own decisions and choosing my own destiny, I became free. That's what peace is people. That's what peace is for the Galaxy. And that is not through you."

Snoke squirmed in his chair and the Storm Troopers felt a rattle beneath their feet. Rey's power held the same threat as her words. She was no longer conflicted. She knew what she wanted to do.

"You're right about one thing. Trust does hurt, it hurts a lot. But when it actually works out, trust feels good. That's why people continue to trust each other despite tragedies and despite war. When trust is broken it brings hatred, but when trust is held, it brings love."

Rey smiled. Her energy soaring around her was all positive and she felt stronger than before.

"I've felt both, and I tell you, there is no more powerful feeling than love" she said proudly.

Snoke had enough. "Kill her!"

Rey turned quickly to ignite her Light saber and deflect the blasts of the Storm Troopers back at them dropping them all to the ground.

"Damn you! I'll have you ki-"

Snoke didn't get to finish his threat. In one quick motion, Rey had jumped back and stabbed Snoke right in his cold heart.

"No more Snoke" Rey said quietly. "No more war."

* * *

 

Luke kicked down the door of the Town Hall. In a matter of seconds, he deflected the blast of mulitple Storm Troopers and dropped them to the ground. The remaining Storm Trooper dropped his blaster and put his hands up to surrender.

Jessika ran up pinned him to the dashboard.

"Call your defenses for surrender. And cancel any back up now!" she ordered.

The Storm Trooper easily cooperated with the demands. Poe pulled out his communicator.

"General. Ryloth is ours."

* * *

 

Back on Mustafar, a lone Jedi ran at full speed.

Rey clinched her fists tight as she sprinted through the land.

_Finn, stay strong. I'm coming._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till next time, Later


	20. Trapped in the Dark

**Trapped in the Dark**

To Kylo's surprise, Finn launched at him at this time.

Finn came down from the air with a powerful strike that Kylo wasn't prepared for. Kylo blocked the strike with his saber but was immediately overpowered by Finn's strength. With the Force flaming around him, Finn gave Kylo a glare as he pushed all of his strength into his saber. He shoved Kylo back, who responded with a Force Push. Finn immediately met the push with one of his own. Unlike previously, Finn's Force power now matched Kylo's into a stalemate.

When they broke, Finn dashed at Kylo with a quick strike that was blocked. Finn kicked at Kylo's ankles and tripped him before giving a spin kick at the body.

Kylo rolled on the ground, groaning from the pain. Finn quickly followed up with a Force Push that slid Kylo's body hard on the ground. He watched his enemy struggle to get up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Finn finally yelled what had been on his mind. "Why are you so obsessed with power? Look at what you've done. You're talking about killing your family!"

Kylo faced away from Finn as he got up on one knee. Finn could hear his deep breaths from the damage he had just taken. Still, he noticed Kylo no longer was able to laugh. Yet, he had something to say.

"No" Kylo said quietly while he shook his head. "I'm killing **your** family."

Shocked at the statement, Finn didn't brace himself when Kylo turned and Force Pushed him backward onto the ground.

Finn jumped back to his feet and jumped to the side just in time to dodge Kylo's Saber Throw that flew straight at him. Controlled by the Force, the red saber flew back at Finn fast and he ducked to avoid it taking off his head. Still on his knees, Finn turned to see Kylo catch his saber while running at him at full speed. Before Finn could adjust, Kylo kicked him in the chest, causing Finn to fall back. Finn immediately rolled away to avoid Kylo's saber strike.

With no time to defend himself, Finn felt a strong grasp on his throat. He tried to remove the grasp only to find their were no hands on him, but in front of him. Kylo Ren raised his hand and Finn felt himself levitate in the air while the Force Choke got tighter on his neck.

At the sight of Finn's struggle, Kylo grew a sinister smile.

"You're afraid aren't you Jedi?" You see you're own death don't you? You can see Leia's and Rey's. Let me see your fear."

Against his will, Finn felt Kylo probe his mind.

Finn struggled in the air unable to remove the grasp. Kylo was starting to dig with the Force.

Suddenly, Finn felt something within him. He locked on to it to summon the power he needed. He looked back up at Kylo determined.

The Force grew and gained Finn the energy to fight. The ground began to rumble under Kylo's feet. Kylo's grip weakened and Finn lowered to the ground as the struggling stopped. Kylo took a step back out of fear of what he was seeing.

Finn locked eyes with his enemy and with a determined stare, he gave a loud yell.

"Get out of my head!"

Finn's aura grew larger and larger and Kylo was unable to stand his ground. The power was so overwhelming that Finn couldn't contain it any longer. The Force erupted and dropped both fighters to the ground.

Both Jedi and Sith laid on the ground and took in deep breaths letting their energy slowly come back to them.

After a short while, Kylo was the first to speak.

"This isn't over," he said in between breaths.

To his surprise, Finn began to chuckle.

Finn had to stop himself from the hysteria of his laughs despite the pain he felt. He was surprised to laugh himself, even though it was only a chuckle.

"Yeah man, it is. And it's a shame."

The frustration grew back on Kylo, though his energy didn't.

"What? You really think you're stronger than me?"

There was a brief moment where the conversation paused before Finn responded.

"Yeah. I do."

Kylo, using all his strength, used his arms as balance to make it to his feet.

"You're not! First you, then Skywalker, then Snoke. I will be the most powerful in the Galaxy once you are all dead."

"Snoke's already dead" Finn replied quietly.

Kylo paused, stunned. "What? How do you know?"

Finn stood easily, his energy recovered.

"I was sort of there" he tried to explain. "You wouldn't understand. You don't know the Force."

The veins in Kylo's eyes strained with anger. He ignited his saber despite his weakened state.

"I am a master of the Force. I am power!"

Finn ignited his saber and stood his ground. He made no move to attack. Instead, he waited for Kylo to gain some strength.

When Kylo finally charged, Finn blocked his slow strikes easily one by one until he saw and opening and elbowed Kylo in the gut.

Kylo stumbled back and fell to one knee. Finn made no move to take advantage. Kylo felt some what insulted and decided to attack again. Finn not only blocked this time but shoved Kylo back with each attempt. Kylo found himself going uphill, every time he attacked Finn would block and shove him in the opposite direction.

Finn slowly walked up hill to be on the cliff with Kylo that over looked the large body of lava boiling beneath them. Kylo had low energy, while Finn's was flaming all around him.

Desperate, Kylo charged at Finn again. Finn blocked the strike and used his free hand to land a strong punch right to Kylo's jaw. Kylo fell back and could barley keep himself on his feet. He doubled over to spit the blood from his mouth. He was shocked but even more angry.

"Traitor!" Kylo screamed. "Your lack of loyalty will be your demise."

Finn had enough.

"You wanna talk about loyalty. Loyalty comes from love and respect. Things you know nothing about, and you dare call me a traitor!"

Kylo gave deep breaths and shook his head. "What's a shame is you and I are the same. We have no family, no ties. Only I embrace it for power, which is why I am stronger."

"We are nothing a like!" Finn snapped back. "I was taken from my family, you left yours. I chose the life I wanted and made my decisions on how I wanted to live. You try to live the life of someone you don't know or even understand. You don't even know what matters to you or who matters to you. I walk in the path of the Light. You are trapped in the Dark. That's why no matter how powerful you become, you will always be weak."

Kylo lifted his arm and swung at Finn again, and again, and again. Finn dodged every swing but when Kylo went for his head, Finn ducked and sliced Kylo's arm off. The sound of the red saber dropping to the ground was drowned out by Kylo's scream.

Kylo fell back to one knee from the pain. He leaped back to his feet and screamed even louder than before. His golden eyes bulged with blued veins and red pupils.

He could no longer fight, Finn had won.

"Damn you" Kylo said to Finn with heavy breaths. "Damn you!"

"He's right Kylo" a voice said.

Kylo looked up to see the face he knew the voice belonged to. A face he hated to see.

Rey appeared up the hill and stood next to Finn. Yet, Finn was unphased, almost as if he had been expecting her.

"You are nothing alike" she spat.

Confused and even more angry, Kylo thought he was seeing things. It looked as if the Force had fused and became visual and Finn and Rey's energies were flaming around the two of them.

"You...Damn you! "I should have killed you with your family!" Kylo snapped.

"You killed my past, but I determine my future" Rey snapped back. "What I have lost has not made me weak. I have built strength through those around me. I am not alone. I have family" she stated as Finn took a step forward.

Desperate and foolish, Kylo launched himself at Rey only to be brought to a sudden stop.

Finn stabbed his saber right through Kylo's cold heart.

"No more Kylo, no more."

Finn let go and Kylo stumbled back to the edge of the cliff.

Rey stepped up next to Finn and simultaneously, the two Jedi took one step forward and pulled their arms back. In one motion, they trust their arms forward and released one giant Force Push and launched Kylo off the cliff.

Kylo Ren fell from the air into the sea of lava. The waves shifted back and fourth until his body disappeared into the molten liquid.

* * *

 

It was quiet on Mustafar. There were no sounds other than the waves of the lava. The vibe held an odd mixture in the air. The adrenaline, danger, chaos had all died down. There was now this transition of relief in the air.

There was no Snoke or Storm Troopers left on the planet. The evil territory had now been cleansed of any threats it previously held. Finn and Rey stood over the cliff and looked out into the sea of lava where Kylo Ren laid a few moments before.

The silence was interrupted by the sound of Finn's communicator.

"Finn here" he said though his eyes didn't leave the lava.

Leia's voice came through quickly. "Finn are you alright? Have you found Rey?"

"Yeah. I'm with her now. Kylo's dead. Snoke is dead."

There was a pause before Leia responded.

"Finn...We've won."

For the first time, Finn's attention shifted down to the communicator.

"What about Ryloth?"

"Taken care of. We've won" Leia stated.

"Wow. Wow, that's great."

"Yes. We'll see you soon."

"Yeah. See you soon."

Finn put away the communicator and gave his head scratch as he took in the news. What seemed like a war that never ended, had now actually ended. Somehow he felt that it strangely ended fast. It was a weird feeling, but it was a good one.

"It's over" Rey said.

Finn turned to her, now brought out of his thoughts. He imagined his face mirrored hers. It was a look of mixed emotions, but still relieved.

"You came back" he said to her.

Rey turned to him. "Of course."

Finn hesitated to speak what was on his mind.

"Did you...when you were with Snoke-"

"I felt you" she said. "You weren't there but I felt your presence."

Finn smiled. "Yeah. And I felt you when I was in battle just now. It was powerful."

"It's our bond."

They smiled at each other for a moment before embracing each other in a hug. Through the hug they both wore a beaming face as if it was their reward for winning the war. The war was indeed over and they now held each other and felt a warmth between them that made it all worth it.

"Finn" Rey began as she pulled back but kept her arms locked. "I know I've been so distant-"

"It's fine. It's over now."

"No. You need to understand."

Finn saw her the look in her eyes. She was serious and held so much emotion in her eyes, emotions that needed to come out. He gave her a nod to continue.

"You once told me that I looked at you like no one ever had. I always thought that was strange because that's what I thought about you. I was so used to be ignored or being directed, but you...from the moment we met you showed that you cared. You risked your life for mine. You've always been concerned for me. And it feels so good because I care about you too."

Those words hit Finn. He felt her honest and heart. He swallowed before he began to speak his mind.

"Like I said before, I always felt that I could relate to you. I don't know if it's because of the Force or just us but, I always felt something."

"I know what you mean. And it's not just that but, you're fun" Rey chuckled as her eyes began to water. "Actually in a weird way, this is the best I've ever felt. Before you came in my life I was...I was waiting for something like this to happen. For someone like you."

Rey was beaming and Finn loved the look on her face. He wanted to keep that smile.

"Rey...I just wanted a better life. One that wasn't what they wanted me to be. I didn't know I'd find you but I'm glad I did. You and the Resistance gave me a purpose, something worth fighting for."

They pulled each other back into the hug, this time much tighter. They held on to each other for more than warmth and affection, they held on to each other for protection. As the emotions began to come out from the war, they held on to each other as tight as they could. They were each other's reason to fight, the reason to survive, the reason for a better tomorrow.

Still holding on, they moved their heads back. They starred into each other's glassy eyes before bringing their heads together and captured each other's lips. Finn and Rey kissed with a passion of built up emotions. They broke for a moment, only to breathe and look at each other surprised by what was happening.

In that moment, their smiles widened and they quickly kissed again. They kissed with the feeling of adrenaline running through their bodies and the mix of their energies. They were synced in the Force, their minds, and now their hearts.

When the kiss broke they still held on to each other. Their smiles were wide and their eyes stayed locked on one another.

"Let's go home Rey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be concluded.
> 
> Till next time, Later


	21. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it! We're finally at the conclusion of Force Bonds. We'll finish things off right with some Finnrey and a look into their new lives.
> 
> I appreciate all the feedback I've gotten on this story and I hope you enjoy this ending.

**Home**

A week had passed since the end of the war. As planned, most of the First Order was still on Ryloth when the Resistance attacked. It was on the same day that both Snoke and Kylo Ren were defeated on Mustafar by Finn and Rey. With no leadership and most of the army on Ryloth defeated, there wasn't much threat left in the First Order.

There was no particular celebration on D'Qar, for all week was a constant celebration. The first day the soldiers returned was emotional. Hugs, kisses, and tears filled the entire base in a blissful joy for those who survived. The second day was the toughest, yet not completely sad. The second day, Leia immediately held one large funeral service for the fallen soldiers and innocent lives lost in the final battle. She made it clear that it was not a service to mourn death, but celebrate and honor the dearly departed for freedom of the Galaxy. The third day onward had been a mix of celebration for victory and much deserved relaxation depending on who you talked to.

Rey couldn't be happier. Everyone was at peace and their were good vibes and friendships around the Resistance again.

She was working on the outside of an X-Wing when a hologram appeared next to her.

"Hey Tolla!" Rey greeted her friend.

Since Tolla returned to Ryloth, Finn and Rey had been keeping in touch with her a lot. So much that Rey always had a device near her in case of contact.

"Hello Rey. How are you today?"

"Good. You know me, I always find something broken around here" she said as grabbed one of the floating tools next to her.

Finn walked into view of the Twi'lek and smiled.

"Hey Tolla!" he waved without losing focus of the wires floating next to him.

Tolla smiled. "I can see you two only continue to grow closer. And you're putting your Force powers to good use.

"Yeah!" Finn agreed. "Fixing ships are a lot easier now" he said as he used to Force to untangle the wires before handing them to Rey.

Before Tolla could comment, a beautiful orange Twi'lek appeared next to her.

"Hello."

"Yazzy!" Finn and Rey beamed.

Tolla spoke up again, "Anyways, just wanted to confirm that you'll still be visiting us next week."

"Yup definitely" Rey stated. "Things still going well over there?"

"Yes. General Organa is the best! She put such an urgency on repairing the damage on Ryloth that I can't believe how many people are here. The improvements are much faster than I thought they would be. There are still many under duress but, the one good thing about this tragedy is that now the people have joined together and helping one another more than ever before."

"That's great Yazzy. We can't wait to see you in pers-"

"What's this, we going on a trip?" Blaine jumped into view.

Tolla scoffed. "Sorry my friend. Maybe next time."

"Oh come on, I thought you said we're cool now? We're all winners now, so what do you say we have another party" Blaine suggested while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up Blaine!"

Jack snatched his friend into a headlock and pulled him away from the hologram.

"Ladies, please don't think all humans are like this" the stronger man pleaded while Blaine squirmed underneath his large arms.

Tolla laughed at the scene. "Duly noted big guy."

Yazzy however leaned in a little closer through the hologram.

"Good to see you again Jack" she said softly with a sweet smile.

At the sight of this, Jack grew a wide grin.

"It's good to see you to-"

"Ok!" Rey interrupted with a laugh while getting out of her seat. "We'll let you finish the conversation alone. Finn and I have a meeting with the General."

"A meeting?" Blaine muttered before prying himself out of Jack's grasp. "That sounds like work. Why yall still working?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "Ugh, good question. But the General is good people, so I don't mind. We'll see you all later."

Everyone gave Finn and Rey a good bye before jumping back into their hilarious conversation. Finn gave one last look at their friends before he walked out the door.

"We're gonna have to find out how that turned out."

"Definitely" Rey agreed in between giggles.

* * *

 

As they entered Leia's office, they could see their General had not missed a step with plenty of work spread across her desk.

Leia looked up happily. "Ah there you are. Thank you both for coming. You'll have to excuse the mess."

"You've been working too hard for a victory, don't you think?" Rey asked Leia.

"Somebody's gotta do it" Finn smirked at the General who gave one in return.

Leia leaned back in her seat and rubbed her eyes. "Believe me, I fully plan to enjoy the victory myself once the job is done. For now I'll let you two have the fun but when my time comes, I will have my celebration."

"What are you gonna do?" Finn asked.

Leia looked back at the young Jedi gave another grin. "Nothing. After all isn't that what we fought for, peace?"

Finn smile and nodded. "Yeah. Well deserved too."

"So, I thought you would be glad to know things have gone even better than planned. We closed the last First Order territory this morning."

Finn went bugged eyed. "What? That's great! You didn't need our help?"

Leia shook her head, her smile never leaving her face. "Nope. They really did bank everything on Ryloth. With each territory, their army was smaller than the last."

It was easy for Leia remove threats from the remaining First Order territories. Throughout the week Luke went with an army of the Resistance to capture any remaining Storm Troopers found. There were a few stubborn ones, but most gave up without a fight. Leia had been contacting different regions of the Galaxy announcing the good news. All creatures across the Galaxy cheered in freedom and sent gifts to D'Qar to honor and pay respects to the brave soldiers of the Resistance.

"It's good news" Rey began. "But I imagine the prisons have been getting full."

"Yes. Some fought, but most gave up. It is important to imprison the ones who have not yet committed the crimes, which are a lot. After all, the First Order worked the brainwash them, hopefully we can save as many as we can."

Finn made eye contact with Leia. It was a conversation him and her had the day after the battle on Ryloth. It was another reason he admired her so much. Leia was a true leader, who cared about the people of the Galaxy.

"Thank you for understanding that General."

Leia nodded before taking a deep breath.

"Alright then, I won't hold you two any longer. Go enjoy your day before Luke catches you and makes you train."

Finn's smile dropped.

"Wait seriously? More training already?"

Leia chuckled. "Oh honey, you got a lot to learn about that Jedi life. Glad I avoided that" she said, mumbling the last part.

Before Finn could question that statement, Rey stepped in.

"Well then, we'll see you later."

Rey bent down and hugged Leia, something she had been doing frequently since the war ended.

Once she let go, Rey walked out, followed by Finn who gave Leia a nod before making his exit.

* * *

 

They walked in a comfortable silence for a moment. Finn still had the last scene of Rey and Leia in his mind and he could tell it was Rey's as well. He decided to bring it up.

"So, I noticed things have been getting better between you two" Finn said while walking beside Rey.

She shrugged her shoulders before responding. "Yeah I guess. It's pretty much what you've seen, since you and I are pretty much always together."

"Yeah and it looks better."

Rey nodded and rubbed her arm. "Yeah, I think so."

Rey felt Finn take her hand and brought them to a stop. She looked up to see him give her an assuring smile.

"It is."

Two words that perked Rey up. Her relationship with her family wasn't perfect, but it was getting better. And for now, she like the way things were going.

"Good day Finn and Rey!"

At the sound of Luke's voice, Finn dropped Rey's hand and stood straight up.

Luke couldn't help but chuckle at the antics. "Oh Finn, you're always good for a laugh!"

Finn gave a nervous laugh as he scratched his head. He wasn't alone, Rey looked at the ground to hide her blush.

"Ah, it always warms my spirits to see you two together. It really feels like victory."

Luke kept his smile as he looked around. Soldiers ran around the base playing random games, some stood in circles cracking jokes, and some just laid out together enjoying the scenery.

"Look at them all" Luke said to his two his students. "This is what we fought for. People of all kinds and territories joined together in harmony. No one tells them how to live, where to live, or who to be with. This is peace. It's beautiful."

"We couldn't have done it with out you" Finn said. "When you showed up things changed. Everyone felt inspired and you led us to victory."

Luke turned Finn and shook his head. "Don't sell yourself short Jedi Knight. You and Rey did the what no one else could do. You are a hero Finn. You both are."

Rey returned Luke's warm smile before an idea sparked in her head.

"Does that mean we can take a break from training for awhile?"

Luke raised his eyebrow at Rey before she widened her eyes along with her sweet smile and added...

"Master"

Luke laughed. "I wouldn't dream of asking you to waste such a great day. Go enjoy yourselves."

Finn thanked Luke and began to walk off. Rey followed him, but not before embracing Luke in a warm hug.

"Thank you, father."

To avoid any emotional breakdown, Luke just pulled Rey in tight for a second more before releasing her. She ran off to catch up with Finn as Luke smiled at the two from the distance with pride.

* * *

 

Finn and Rey walked around the base for awhile as they usually did once a day. Finn knew how much Rey enjoyed the green scenery. He himself enjoyed seeing the same thing Luke did, harmony. Around the base was nothing but good vibes, positive energy, and drama free. He finally got what we wanted out of the war. For now on, everyday they would be lived in peace.

Rey's giggles brought Finn out of his thoughts.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

Rey stopped her laughter and pointed in front of them. Finn looked up to see they were standing in front of the Training Center.

"We're supposed to be avoiding training but I guess we couldn't help ourselves" Rey said.

Finn scratched his head suprised. "Yeah, guess we just walked here off of instinct."

However, neither one of them moved.

Finn looked over at Rey. She looked over at him with a grin, he knew she was thinking the same thing as him.

"After you" Finn gestured to the door.

"Such a gentleman" Rey said and gave Finn a peck on the lips before making her way inside the Training Center.

Finn followed Rey inside as she came to a stop in the middle of the arena.

"Well I'm sure you're not up for piloting" Rey stated.

"Na. How about a real challenge?" Finn said while grabbing the sparring swords.

Rey rolled her eyes. "I should have known."

Finn walked and gave Rey a quick kiss before handing her a sword.

"Worried?" he teased.

Before he pulled back, Rey grabbed his robe with her free hand. She pulled him close to her face and whispered, "Never."

Rey released him and jumped back into her stance. Finn shook his head out of his trance and wielded his sword.

"Think you can take me this time?"

"I'll have you know I'm a big deal in the Resistance" Rey teased.

Finn chuckled. "Is that right? I've never faced a Resistance fighter before."

"Well this is what we look like."

"Looks good to m-"

"GET ON WITH IT! HURRY UP AND FIGHT ALREADY."

"OR KISS AGAIN! ONE OF THE TWO."

Finn looked over to see Poe and Jessika leaned against the wall watching.

"Don't mind us buddy. Just enjoying the show" Poe said.

"Yeah we got a bet on this" Jessika stated. "The sooner Rey wins, the sooner Poe treats me to a nice feast! No pressure."

Finn was about to comment before something sparked in his mind.

"Actually, I like that first idea" Finn said, turning his attention back to Rey. "How about when I win, my reward is another kiss?"

" **If** you win, deal" Rey replied and took position.

"Wait, what's your reward if you win?"

"We shall see" she said with a smile.

What she didn't tell Finn, was that she wanted the exact same reward. She didn't have to tell him, he already knew. She didn't have to say a word.

They were bonded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! Thanks to all for reading, reviewing, and discussing this story. This was my first story and I can't believe how many months it's been in the process but it's been fun.
> 
> All feedback is appreciated. I would really like to know what you thought of this story as a whole. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Till next time, Later!


End file.
